A Demons Path to Destruction
by Demonox
Summary: NWN2. You know about it. A Demon walking the planes to save his own life and soul too the life of his friends, his love for the two, and the heart of faerun from the King of Shadows. Through the adventure of Lust, Death, Love, and much more...
1. Chapter 1 Neverwinter

Chapter 1: Neverwinter

I woke up first thing of the stench of rotting fish, the sewers, and excrement. I then sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I put my feet on the ground and then stood up and walked towards the mirror. I used my tail to pick up the brush out of my pack then handed to my hand. I brushed my long, black, thick hair then set the brush on the table. I looked around the room and spotted two pouches I have set as a decoy for Neeshka and I have the real pouch with my gems in it. I opened up my pack with my tail and pulled out a dagger I have made for Neeshka. I then put it in the bundle and set it on the table in front of the mirror. I then listen closely to hear foot steps coming towards my door. I heard none so I took out my gems and counted them to see how many I had. "Four Rubies, three Topazes, six Obsidian, and two Sapphires." I said to myself with wonder how much these will be. I then heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I put back the gems into the pouch and hid them somewhere with my tail. Neeshka popped her head in and said "the captain said we will arrive in Neverwinter soon, and also said you can stay one more night on the boat since it's safer than the docks."

I looked at her and examine her figure. She had a beautiful face, Ruby like eyes, a body like an hourglass, and of course, she had a tail like me. I found her attractive, but I hid it so she wouldn't freak out. I shrugged at her and said "well, Sis, the docks can't be any worse than living at the swamp." She than stepped inside and walk towards me. I got nervous and she said with a grin "so, what are you going to do in Neverwinter when we arrive?"

I said with a shrug "I was thinking I can sell some things and then go to my Uncles tavern and ask about this shard." then I picked up the dagger with my tail and handed it to Neeshka, "and also I made this for you Sis, back at Fort Locke while you were, umm, exploring."

She than snatched it from my tail and it hurt but I sucked up the pain and she said with excitement "Wow a gift? For me? Really? So uhhh, what you want for it?"

I shrugged and smiled at her "nothing, it's a gift for you. You know, like a friend gives."

She than gave me a hug and pulled me real tight and said "I never got a gift from someone for free or with strings attach." as she opened up the bundle and she looked at the blade with a surprise, "Wow, you do good work." she than took out her old dagger and replaced it with the dagger I have made for her.

I than walked over to my bed and sat down and moved my tail to my lap to play with. She than walked over to my bed also and sat down. She looked at me and said "so, you and I are alike huh? Did people make fun of you when you were growing up?"

I looked back at her and shrugged "at times perhaps. I mean, I ignore them or I go over and punch them in the face or something like that, but I was just a kid when they did. What about you Sis?"

She gave a smirk "I'm use to it. They call me "goat girl", "Demon", and the list goes on but I don't mind it either."

Back at Fort Locke, I always though I was the only one that was a Tiefling, but when I saw her, I was happy and also confused. I then started to call her Sis because we were the only ones walking these lands. I than said with agreement "yeah, and it also gets old. Want to know something else?"

"What's that?" she said while she was playing with her tail.

I said nervously and hoped for the best that she wouldn't make fun of me "I have never had a girlfriend in my life."

She than laughed a little and said "Really? That's sad Veltan. I know I been with a few and I don't want to get into detail about that."

I than smelled more and more of the fish and the sewage and that meant we were getting closer to arrival. "Well, it's time to get upon deck, were about to dock pretty soon." I stood up and walked towards the door and Neeshka followed me.

When I got upon deck I saw that Khelgar was leaning over the ledge looking over at Neverwinter with excitement, or he was about to be sea sick, or both. I then turned my head to look at Elanee. She was smelling the herbs she had, I think she was trying to cover the smell. Neeshka than walked over next to Khelgar and look over the ledge as well. I sat down at a nearby stool and waited.

As soon as we docked at Neverwinter, Khelgar ran to land and said "Thank the Gods I'm off that what you call a boat."

Elanee than got off and said with a worried tone "the land, I don't sense any life here."

Neeshka than got off and said with a smirk "Ah, home sweet home."

I was last to get off and I looked around, "Wow, so this is Neverwinter huh?"

Khelgar said with a grin "Well, I suppose it will do. If you want a proper city, you build down not up."

Elanee than looked around and said "I sense no life from within these walls."

Neeshka than talked back with a quick response, "Would you two stop complaining? It may not be much, but it's still home. So Veltan, where to?"

I responded with a shrug "I guess we can go and sell some of the stuff we had gather, then go to my Uncle's tavern. You know this place better than us, so you should lead on."

Neeshka got in front of us and we followed her. I sold all the gems I had Except the Rubies. I not always known, why I liked the Rubies so much. They remind me so much like Neeshka's eyes, or fire. I then bought my self a new pair of boots because the ones I was wearing was worn out and they were my work boots for West Harbor before it came under attack. I then said "are we ready to go to my Uncle's tavern?"

"Yeah, just let me sell some of this junk." Neeshka said as she was trying to barter with the Merchant.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready to drink a few and then sleep on a bed that doesn't move." Khelgar said with a sigh.

"If we must, but tomorrow, we need to go to the Druids of Neverwinter and tell them what has happened at the Mere." Elanee had said like she was trying to make me do it.

Soon, we have arrived at the door to the Sunken Flagon. Neeshka opened up the door and walked quickly to the bar as did Khelgar. I walked in after and Elanee was behind me very closely grabbing at my leather. "Gods Elanee, You need to calm down, there's nothing to be worries about." She looked up at me and I looked back. Her long brown hair, she also had a body of a skinny hourglass, and beautiful brownish-yellowish eyes. I thought of what I said a moment and said "I'm sorry, it's just like you are all over me like your in a-" just before I can finish she pulled on my arm and said "just don't let it happen again."

I was now frightened what she would do. I looked at her favored pet, Naloch, a badger that can bite my leg off. I walked over to the half elf man that was standing by the bar. He looked a little young or just old, but it didn't matter. He had a tunic that was covered in filth and hadn't been washed for sometime, and long dirty hair that as if he hadn't showered either. He than said to me "Well, what can I do for you? A little bit of poison, maybe a tinker or two?"

I than said "Are you Duncan?"

He started to stumble in his words as if he was in trouble "well, he might be somewhere around here. That drunk can be anywhere this time of day."

I knew it was him quickly and I said "Daehgun sent me."

He than began to relax a bit and said "So, what has he sent you for. On adventure gods I know he sent me on adventures."

I than replied "he said I need to look for Uncle Duncan."

He looked at me and said "Not little Veltan are you?"

I said with a smirk "Not so little Uncle Duncan."

He than took my hand and shook it and pulled me in for a hug. "It's good to see you again lad. So, what has Daehgun sent you here for?"

I pulled out the shard and showed it to him, "he wanted me to ask you about this."

Duncan looked at me and said "You should have left that back where it belonged. You shouldn't be digging up the past."

I than said with a shrug, "well, Daehgun sent me on an errand to retrieve this and ask you about it to see if we can ask a wizard of some sort to examine it."

He than pulled out a shard and said "here, take this, I don't know why I kept it with me, but I bet it will do you good. Now if you want a wizard to look at it I bet Sand can look at it, but of-"

"Ah, I arrived at the right time to here my name be said." he walked over and looked at Duncan.

"Sand."

"Ah, I see you can still recognize me. I thought you would be drunk with *** sniff ***

Beer, wine, or vinegar of some sort. So, why have you called my name."

"This here's kin."

"Well, I'm not seeing any resemblance, of course how can you if he has a tail or trace of demon blood within him."

Neeshka said out of the open "Hey, he's not the only one. You should treat him with more respect Elf."

Sand said with a shrug "so, why have I been called?"

I held out my hand and said "I need you to examine these, they seem to have magic."

Sand said with his eyes opened wide "that chunk of silver you Duncan, tried to sell to me years ago."

"Yes well, it found its way back and we need you to examine it."

"Very well, let's see if my arcane powers can detect any power within them." He took the shards from me and held them up high. Then a flash hit us to the ground. "Well...it seems to have...a bit of power within them. Are you sure these are the same shards Duncan? They have much power within them."

"Ohh, so there magical now."

I then started to wonder off and let them finish arguing then I said to them both "you both better shut it before I lose my temper."

"You're right I'm sorry Duncan."

"I too Sand."

I then said "is there any other wizard in town to look at these?"

Sand said back to me "Well you can't take them to any wizard but you need someone that knows the history about these. Maybe Aldanon, but the Blacklake District is closed down to the murder of Lord Dalren."

"I heard about that but I thought it was just rumors." Duncan said with a surprise.

"So, there's no way to get into the District is there?" I said with a sigh.

"Well, there's Marshal Cormick, from The Watch. He can probably help get you in. or get tied up with Morie's Gang and work for the docks."

"There's an idea. That may be my first choice but that's just me."

Neeshka said out of excitement "Yeah Veltan, We should do that since it would be easy since were Rouges and know how to get into places."

Khelgar said with denial "The Watch Huh? I rather fight against those Thugs and not join them."

I than said with the gist "So pretty much, Join the Law, or join against the law?"

"Yeah that's about right." Duncan said and marked there location on my map.

Sand then said as he took his leave "You may come to my shop that is just across the way, but bring a great deal of gold."

Duncan said with a grin "Well there you go. You and your friends can stay here and enjoy them selves."

"Thank you Duncan. Now I need to get washed up and maybe spend the rest of the night in my room."

I walked to my bedroom that Duncan has gave me. I took off my boots and the leather and left my pants on and took the towel off the rack that was in my room and walked towards the bathroom. I stripped the rest of the clothes off and went into the tub. "Ah, this is nice." and I moved my tail over the edge of the tub and grabbed the sponge and washed my back. I soon got out and dried myself and put back on my pants then walked out of the room just to see Elanee holding Naloch in her arms and go into her room. I looked at her with a smile and held up my hand. She looked back and stared at me and then closed her door. I walked into my room and lied in bed then said to myself "I think I will go one the roof and stare at the stars. I then got up and jumped out of the window. I was just wearing my pants so I was a little cold but I didn't mind it. I jumped onto the roof and sat down and put my tail on my lap. The stars were scattered everywhere and it was beautiful and I always found I peaceful for some reason. Then I heard foot steps coming my way and I saw Neeshka staring at me.

"Is it cold tonight for you? You're wearing...no shirt and no boots."

I looked at her with a smile and said "What, you like my body sis? My muscular body?"

She laughed a little and said "maybe. So what you doing up here? Staring at the stars?"

I shrugged and said "Yeah, wanna join me Sis?"

She than sat down and looked up, "wow, you see that moon, it's like a giant silver coin."

"Yeah, I bet that's worth a lot of gold." I said turning my head at it.

"Veltan. I uh-" then Neeshka was cut off by Khelgar.

"Hey, where are you guys at? We need to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Neeshka than said back "Oh why don't you go back to bed you drunk."

Then Khelgar gave a loud belch. I said "wow, he has a drinking problem. I guess he's right. I need to get some sleep." as I walked by her while she was getting up, I lifted up my tail and touched her face and then jumped off the roof and through the window. I then jumped into my bed and drifted off to sleep. Then I felt a hand on my face and a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes and no one was there. I smiled and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Undiscovered Mystery

Chapter 2: Undiscovered Mystery

I woke first thing to the sunbeam to my face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. I stood up and stretched out my body and stretched my tail. I walked over to the rack and took my leathers and put them on and my boots and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and saw Elanee come out of the room. "Hey Elanee how are-"

She jumped and gave a little squeak "God's, don't sneak on me like that Veltan."

I looked at her with a smile "Did I scare you Elanee."

She looked at me and said "Yeah...Don't let it happen again." and walked off towards the mess room. Then I heard foot steps behind me and I turned just to see Neeshka coming out of her room.

"Morning Sis."

She looked up at me after she rubbed her eyes and said with a smile "Morning brother." and walked also to the mess hall. I followed and began to wonder was it her or Elanee that kissed me last night.

I than met up with everyone in the room and saw Khelgar had cleaned of four plates already, and Elanee went to sit at the table and started to make potions out of the herbs she had found. Neeshka is by the fire just standing. I walked towards Elanee and sat down in the chair and said to her "you know, I learned a few from my father how to speak a little Elven and wanted to know if you can to?"

She looked up with a gin and set her tools down and said "Mai o sol o tal mael tia jhalendri? (So you think you can speak my language)?"

I looked at her and said "Okay, maybe not that much."

She smiled at me and picked back up her tools and went back to working on the potion. I stood up and walked over towards Neeshka. I wanted to speak to her in Demonic to see also she can understand me. I stood by her and said "Za, qwos oly uai kaefr? (So, what are you doing)?"

she looked over at me and said not a word. Then she patted me on the back with her tail and said "Sorry, I don't speak much of that language Veltan."

"Why not? Did you learn it or did you not care?"

She than shrugged and said "I just don't know much."

I than began to tease her with Demonic language since she couldn't understand me, "e nfaq es qoz uai qwa nezzyk ty dozs ferws (I know it was you who kissed me last night)."

she than pulled my tail and I yelled "Ow, that's very sensitive." then I pulled hers and she jumped with a squeak "Hey that's not nice."

I got a little closer and said "so, was it you?"

She didn't answer. So I walked away and went towards the door and said "so, who coming with me to the Watch to claim my reward and then figure out what were going to do?"

Elanee, Neeshka, and Khelgar came over towards me and I said "Good. Now let's go."

We walked towards The Watch building where I was going to claim my reward from Cormick. When we arrived inside the building, I saw that he and some other Watchmen were talking and I know not what they were talking about. I walked up to Marshal Cormick and said "I am here to claim my reward from Fort Locke."

Cormick turned and looked at me and said "Ah, of course Veltan, here you are, as promised." he handed me three hundred gold and I put it into my pouch.

I sighed and said "is it possible that you can get me into Blacklake District?"

Cormick shrugged and gave a nod "No, I'm afraid that I can't let anyone in nor out of the district."

I thought for a moment and said "how about I help around the docks? Will that get me in?"

Cormick shrugged and said "It's a start. Here's your watchmen cape to notify that you are one of us and I need you to sign here."

I took the cape and put it into my pack and sign the papers he handed me. Then Cormick handed me my first assignment. "Welcome aboard."

After days of work, and The Watch building burned down, and running into one of Leldon's men trying to kill Neeshka. I soon began working for Captain Brelaina and her assignments I finally heard about the Luskans and began to wonder who they were. Why they come here now? The assignment was to investigate the Sea Ghost ship and ask why they are here.

I began walking back to the docks when Neeshka said "Hey, why don't we go to Leldon's house and get my coin back?"

I stopped and began to wonder, well, this can test my true skill of being rouge. I turned around with a smile, "Sure, this should be fun."

she walked towards me and gave me a hug and said "I won't let you down."

we walked back towards Leldon's house and pick locked his door and stepped inside. His house was full of junk and expensive things. I turned to say "Okay, here's what were going to do. Khelgar and Elanee, you two stay here. Neeshka and I will go get the coin without them knowing were here."

Khelgar said with a shrug "Fine, you two love birds go and get that blasted coin."

Elanee didn't say a word, but she nodded.

Neeshka and I jumped on the ledge of the ceiling and began walking slowly to get the coin. I saw two guards standing at the door way. I looked at Neeshka and nodded. We both hanged off our tail from the log that was going across from one side to the next and grabbed there heads and slit there throats. Then we pulled our selves up and only to see two more coming this way. I than threw both of my daggers at them both and one of the daggers hit the man on the left in the head, and the other in the chest. I ran over and picked them up and got back onto the ledge. We got past the second door and saw four guards. I turned to Neeshka and I said "this will be tricky, you will need to take out the two by the table and I will take the ones in front of the door."

she looked at me and nodded. I was hanging off of my tail on the log that was going across from one end to the next and Neeshka was over behind the two over at the table. I waited for her to kill them both. She took her daggers and stabbed them both and I took mine out and stabbed the two in front of the door in the back of there head. I jumped down and wiped my blade and said "Perfect."

Then we rushed to the door that had her coin. Neeshka then said "Hold on, Leldon always have doors rigged. Give me a minute to disable this-"

I went up to the door and kicked it open. She looked at me with a smirk and said "or you can do that, but you might have woke up Leldon since that was a noise trap."

I shrugged and said "oh well, now let's get that coin and get the hells out of here."

She nodded and walked over to the chest and opened it. Took the coin and the gold he had. Neeshka got out a piece of paper and began to write something. "We don't have time for this." I said with a sigh.

"Hold on, I want to prove that I'm better than he his and how I- we got past his guards and traps."

She than placed it on top of the chest and we made a break for it.

When we got out of the house Neeshka, with excitement, said "Yay, we got the coin back and it's thanks to you Veltan." she came over and gave me a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Aster she let go of me I looked over at Elanee and Khelgar. There eyes were big.

Then Elanee said "So, uhhh, are we going to investigate the ship yet?"

I looked over at her and shrugged "Yeah, I guess so."

We walked to the docks to investigate the ship that arrived in Neverwinter. When I saw the ship, it was huge. Then I saw eight guards in front of it. I walked up to one of them and said "do you have business to be here in Neverwinter?"

The guard looked at me and said "no, but we have the right to be here. When we want and where we want."

I said to them with a tone "if you have no business here, I expect you leave now or I will make you regret it."

The guard turned to his men and said "let's kill these guys. Including the demon here."

I sighed and said "well, here we go." when the guard went to look back at me, I took out my dagger and stabbed it into his throat. I looked at the others and said with a smile "Come get me if you can."

they came charging at us and I said "Elanee, start casting something quick, Neeshka and I will attack from behind them. Khelgar, go ahead and crack some skulls open."

Elanee began to cast Entangle to hold them in place while Khelgar went ahead and took his axe out and smashed one of them in the stomach and tripped him and smashed his skull. Neeshka slid under one of the guards to dodge his attack and stabbed him in the back. I for one, tripped one of them and went behind him and lifted his head, put my dagger under his neck and slit his throat. Elanee's pet badger ran up to one and frenzied one of them fiercely. I thought to myself, I will never want to make that badger angry at me. I saw a guard charging at me with a sword. He swung his sword at me, and only to dodge some of the blow, I was cut on the stomach. I lied on the ground looking down. Then I looked up at him as he lifted his sword, then stopped. Neeshka stabbed him in the back, then took her other dagger, and put it on his chest and pushed in. I looked at her in pain and said "Thank you."

She held out her hand and I grabbed it and she said "No problem, it's what friends do right?"

I nodded a little only to see a man in a robe get off the ship. I held on to my stomach only to feel a burn within me and I know not what it was. I felt like my hand was on fire. He than began to talk. "I see you have killed all of my guards, but I won't be that easy to get to." then I saw more of the guards jump off the ship and they were bigger.

I sighed and said "Eh? You gonna need more guys than one. Two. Three. Four. Five guys to take us down."

They all began to charge at us. Elanee, Khelgar, and Neeshka got in front of me to guard. "Here, let me try to heal you. Khelgar and Neeshka, go fight them off." Elanee bent down and held my hand and took her other hand and placed it on my stomach only to see there was no wound. She looked back at me and said "There's no wound. How did you-."

I stood up while looking down and lifted my hand with a dagger in it and set it on fire. Then lifted my other hand that also had a dagger and set it on fire. I turned the blades backward and at lighting speed, I charged at the man in the robes. I ran by him only to stab him in the chest, then I took the other blade and stabbed it on his back, then took out my blade from his chest and held it in front of his throat and stabbed it into him. I let go of him and he fell down and I looked at the guards that were attacking Neeshka and Khelgar and ran after them stabbing them both in the back and pulled up cutting them from the lower back to the chest.

I than began to pass out and fall over only to hear Neeshka say "Veltan!"

Khelgar saying "Are you alright lad?"

Elanee running towards me and saying "let's get him back to the tavern quick."

I woke up the next day in my bed and my head hurting. I looked at my hands only to see that there a little burnt. Then I looked back at my tail because it hurt to, as to see that it had a cut on it. I leaned over out of bed and fell to the floor. My legs hurt and I can barley move. "My God's, what the hells happened?" I said to myself. Then I tried standing up again only to walk slowly to the door. Before I can put my hand on the handle, I saw Duncan standing there and saying out of curiosity "what happened lad? I saw Neeshka and Elanee carrying you in and putting you into bed and Khelgar coming towards me and telling what happened. I didn't want to hear what Khelgar had to say, but I want to hear from you."

I looked at him while I was in pain and said "I don't know, when I was cut, Elanee came over to heal me and my wound was healed, then I saw my hands on fire along with the blade, and I ran at lighting speed at the man in a robe and killing him quickly, then I passed out."

"Well lad, I don't know what happened to you or what is becoming of you, but you have a lot of mysteries about you." as he patted me on the shoulder and walked back to the mess hall. When I walked towards the rack to get my towel, I went down the hall and went inside the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the tub to relax a bit. I began saying to myself "what was that power that I felt within me? Is there something about me or what." then I heard foot steps above me. I looked up only to see Neeshka was standing on top of the ledge. I looked at her and smiled "See anything you like Sis?"

She looked at me with a smirk and said "Oh, please Veltan. I seen it all."

I used my tail to pick up the towel off of the ground and wrapped it around me and said "Get down from there. I want to show you something."

She jumped down a walked slowly towards me. I held up my hand and said "lock your hand within mine."

"why? Are you going to try something on me?" she said nervously

"just do it Sis." I said back. She put her hand and I closed my hand and I got close to her and said in her ear "I know it was you. And I want to say, this." I than kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. She put her other arm around me and hugged back.

She than said nervously "How did you know it was me?"

I than let go of her, smiled, and said "Because, your tail hit my tail when you kissed me on the head that night.

She began to blush a little. Then I said "I need to get dress Sis."

"Oh, umm, okay." she stepped over and I went towards the door, opened it, and walked towards my room.

After a while I came out to the mess hall and saw Neeshka and Khelgar at the bar talking and Qara saying something to them as she was cleaning the tables. I looked over at Elanee as she was staring at me, waiting for me to go over there and talk. I walked over towards her and said "something is troubling you Elanee, what's wrong?"

She held out her hand with a potion and said "this is for you, you know, when you get into that rage again."

I took it, examined it and said with a grin "What do you know about this...Rage?"

She shrugged and said "Not much, only to go into a rage is to feel pain. But that's all I know. Of course, your a demon and suppose to know this."

I looked at her with grief and said "was that a shot at me?"

she laughed a little and said "not in an offensive way mind you."

I smiled at her, got up out of the chair and said "Thanks for this potion. I will certainly use it."

She nodded and went back to work making potions. I then remembered that I need to report back to Captain Brelaina. I walked towards the door and said "Who's com-." then I felt the pain again. It wasn't my hand, it was my chest. I gripped on my chest tightly and looked up only to see Elanee rushing over holding me up and saying "Are you alright Veltan?"

I said to her while still holding my chest until the pain was gone "Yes...I'm fine. Is anyone going to go with me to report back to the Captain?"

Elanee of course said "Yes."

Khelgar and Neeshka came walking over and Qara stayed.

I then said "Alright, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Finding the Last Piece

Chapter 3:Finding the Last Piece

When we arrived back at the headquarter, I have been granted permission to go into the Blacklake District to see Master Aldanon. I walked to the guards at one of the gates and asked if I can see this sage. When we arrived at his house I knocked on his door and said "I have some questions about a certain history." I went into his house only to see a old man in a white robe.

"So, what can I do for you?" Aldanon said with excitement like it was his first time having a guest.

"I need your help with the shards history..."

After the long talk about my journey, he then said with his eyes open "Wow that is quite a story. Just to get to me to ask about the shards? Here, hand them over and I will study them."

I handed him the shards and he went into another room. Then came back after a while and said "I have learned quite a bunch of these shards. Actually a lot about them. But I'm afraid I am no use for these. You need to meet a man name Ammon Jerro to know more about these shards. But he passed a long time ago I'm afraid."

I than began to think and said "Did he have any family members?"

he thought for a while and said "Maybe, but I bet you can learn more about it at the archives."

So after we stopped talking and I took my leave to the Archives, I came across these new creatures call Githyanki's. Neeshka told me a little about them and supposely they come from the lower planes and they will kill non stop for anything they get there hands on.

When we finished killing all of the Githyanki's, I came across a book in the middle of the room and read it. I said aloud "Says here there is another by the name of...Shandra Jerro? What?"

Neeshka then added "Shandra? The farm girl from Highcliff?"

Elanee then said "We must hurry. The Githyanki maybe getting closer to her as we speak."

As we rushed towards Highcliff to Shandra's farm, I saw a group of Githyanki's going after Shandra. Then a few stopped and said "it's him! The _Kalach-Cha!_ And they began rushing towards us. Khelgar pulled out his axe and ran towards the Githyanki and swung at him only to cut off his leg then his head. Neeshka ran up ahead into the bushes and then jumped out to surprise one of them and stabbed right between the eyes. Elanee then shapeshifted into a Bear and trampled one over and clawed at his face. I took out my daggers and ran at the Githyanki that had a huge sword and he swung at me, and I dodge it and went behind him and took my dagger and lunged it at him. Then took my other dagger and stabbed it at his neck. Then I pulled them out and ran to the house, along with Neeshka, Khelgar, and Elanee behind me.

When we walked into the house, we saw ten Githyanki's talking and they were talking. "You five go look for the girl, we will stay and fight the _Kalach-Cha_"

The group he sent to find Shandra left, and they came running after us. Elanee casted Entangle on them, only trapping two of five Githyanki's. The other three came after Neeshka, Khelgar, and I. Neeshka jumped on the ledge and attack from above and landed behind her target and killed him swiftly. Khelgar was enraged and went up ahead and killed his target brutally by smashing and swinging. I for one waited until he got close, then disappeared. He looked around and charged at Elanee. I than stabbed him in the back and cutting down to the lower part of the back. Then we chased the other group that went after Shandra.

I pulled out a bag of choking powder and threw it at them and threw my daggers at them, then swiftly killed the rest. Then I walked towards Shandra and said "follow me, were here to save you."

She said loudly "I don't need your help. You helped enough already."

Then I smelled smoke, "there setting the place on fire! Get out now!" we went through the back door only to see fifteen more Githyanki's.

"Don't you guys ever stop attacking or do you not learn that I killed all of your friends?" I said sighing.

Then they charged after us and I said to Shandra "Stay right there, you be safe there."

I looked at Elanee and nodded. She casted Entangle again, holding seven of them in place and I looked at Khelgar to finish the ones that were trapped. Khelgar went up to the ones in the spell and started to kill like crazy. Then I looked at Neeshka and nodded and we both attacked. She went up ahead of me. "No, not now..." I pain was back, but I managed to hold It back and helped out Neeshka. I said to myself "One...Two...Three..." and Neeshka was over to the right saying "Five...Six..." then she jumped and I grabbed her heels and spun her around and launched her at the two Githyanki's and she stabbed them in the chest and her whole arm went through them. I said with a smile "that is how it's done."

Neeshka said with a smile back pulling out her arms "That was fun, Let's do that again."

I turned around to see if Shandra was okay. She wasn't there. "Where the hells is she?" I looked around the corner and she was running from another group of Githyanki's. "Hells, don't we ever get a break from these guys?"

We ran over to help out Shandra and finished the rest of them off and I looked at Shandra and said "Now, follow me back to Neverwinter and you will be safe."

Shandra looked up and said "You're right. It seems like everywhere you go, there's always trouble."

I looked at her with a smile "please, you don't know half of it."

She shrugged and said "I figured."

When we arrived back at Neverwinter, and went into the Sunken Flagon, Duncan came up to me and Shandra and said "So, who is this young lass?"

I held out my hand and said "Shandra, Duncan. Duncan, Shandra."

"Please, do come in come in. you may stay here as long as you want."

Shandra said "Thank you, you too kind."

When I walked over to the bar, and Shandra followed me and said "okay, now I have questions for you. What were those things? Why are you going after me? Why did you come?"

I looked at her and said "Look, I wanted to ask you questions, but I don't know the answers to your questions except that I don't know."

Shandra shrugged and said "Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

I gave a sigh and said "do you know anything about the Ammon Jerro Haven?"

She looked at me with a grin and said "Yes, my mother told me stories about it, but I thought it was just a story when she told me to do my chores."

I shrugged and said "Well, it's real, and I need your help getting there."

"well, I wouldn't know how to get there. I barely know much about the Haven."

I sighed and said "okay, well you can stay here and you will be safe as long you are here."

Neeshka then said "Wait? She staying here and sleeping here too as well?"

I looked at her and said "Were only having her here for getting us into the Haven Sis."

Then Neeshka sighed and said "Oh, well if it's for that then I can understand that."

I asked for a mug of beer and sat down at the bar and drank it all. I was thinking, how we are going to get into, or even get to the Haven. I may have to ask Aldanon about this. I stood up out of the chair and walked towards the hallway and to my room. I went over to the dresser and used my tail to slip underneath to grab my pouch with my Rubies in it. I took out an Ruby and looked at it closely. I saw a small reflection of myself within it and began to wonder, why me? Why now? I put back the Rubies under the dresser and sat on my bed playing with my tail. I took out my dagger and tossed it up in the air and caught it on the blade, then threw it up again and caught it on the handle. Then I lied down and began to drift away.

Later that night, I heard my Uncle yelling "Alarm! Alarm! Everyone get up! The Flagon is under attack!"

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my daggers and ran out of my room. I saw two Githyanki's standing in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, not you guys again." I said with a sigh. They turned around and started to charge after me. Then, I knelled down and held my chest and said "Not now." I stood up and ran after the two that were charging and ran past them both in the middle and sliced there stomach with my blades. Then I started to charge to the mess hall only to see on the way there Duncan fighting two at once and I said "Hey! Over here!" and they turned around and I charged after them and jumped over them as they swung and stabbed them in the back. Then I saw one come around the corner and went after Duncan from behind. I used my tail to pick up the long sword off of the ground that the Githyanki's were using and threw over to the side of Duncan and passed him and hit the Githyanki in the chest.

Duncan said with a sigh of relief "Thanks kin."

I ran towards to the mess hall and saw that everyone was fighting off the Githyanki's. I went to help out Neeshka, but she had it under control. So I waited until the Githyanki's were dead.

After the battle that was unexpected, I said out loud "Where the hells is Shandra?"

Then I heard Bishop say "They took her and by the looks of this boot, there from Luskan territory."

"Luskan territory? That's your business Bishop."

Bishop turned and gave a scowl look "Like I said I don't want to have any business with them and neither with your kin."

Duncan then said "You will help my kin here get Shandra back Bishop..."

Bishop stared at him a bit then said with a shrug "Fine, but I'm not doing this for you or your kin. Are we ready to go yet and save this farm girl?"

I nodded and we left to go find Shandra. On the way to the Githyanki hide out, we came across a town call Ember. I looked around only to see no one was here. Bishop then said "Hold on, something isn't right here."

I looked even more and said "You're right, no livestock." Bishop turned at me and said "You're right and where are the villagers?"

Then It came to me. "It's an ambush!" then a bunch of Githyanki's came out of the houses and started to rush towards us. Bishop took out an arrow and aimlessly shot at the Githyanki and Elanee casted Call of Lighting and Neeshka and I ran up ahead and attack at front lines. Then I said to myself "one...Two...Three...Four"

Neeshka then finished the rest "Five...Six..." and she jumped and I grabbed her by the heels and threw her at the two Githyanki's. Like before, her arm went through them. Then I saw a Githyanki held up his sword and right when he was about to give a striking blow, Bishop shot him in the head. I looked over at Bishop and nodded. Elanee than shapeshifted into a Dire Wolf and jumped on one and bit his head. Neeshka went over to help out Elanee.

I wanted to follow, but I fell, putting my hand on the ground and my other hand on my chest. My vision started to blur. I reached for my pack to take out the potion that Elanee gave me. I opened it up and took a drink. I then felt a cool chill in my chest then came back the pain. I looked at my hands as they went into flame. Then I said to myself with anger "Not...Now!" and I tried to hold back the pain. Then I looked up and heard Bishop say "there's more reinforcements just the way I like it." I saw Neeshka look over at me and ran towards me. She held my arm and said "Are you alright?" and she fought off the Githyanki's that came close to me.

I stood up, pulled out my daggers only to drop them. I looked at my hands as they burned. Then I held up my hand I front of me and opened it up and sent a Flaming Fire Ball and turned one into ash. Then I started to walk and saw five more and I sent another Fire Ball and turned them into ash in an instant. I began to wonder. What the hells was happening? I think this is a gift from the Lower Planes. Then I saw two more going after Elanee. Elanee jumped at on while the other held up his sword. I casted out a hand to grab his arm, then used my other hand to grab the other arm, then ripped him in half. Elanee looked over at me and turned back into her original form and ran towards me. I fell to the ground hold my chest with both hands. Then I felt no pain afterward.

Bishop then said out of curiosity "What the hells was that Veltan?"

I looked up at him and said "I don't know, I think it's a dark gift from the Lower Planes."

Neeshka then thought for a moment and said "Maybe you can be a Warlock? Are you sure you're alright Veltan?" she put her hand on my face and felt that I was warm. "you're burning up. Elanee, can you do anything?"

Elanee pulled out an potion and handed it to me "Here drink this, it will sooth the pain and bring down your temperature."

I took it and drank the whole bottle quickly. Then I stood up and said "Let's get moving."

Then I heard a women come out and said "Are you looking for a women name Shandra?"

"Yes we are. Have you seen her?" I said while rubbing my chest.

"Yes, she was being dragged by those things. Please, you have to help her. She is much known well here. She delivers here from time to time."

Bishop then said "We will not promise, but for all we know she can be dead. Now let's go and find your farm girl."

I nodded to Bishop and left to the Githyanki Hideout where Shandra will be.


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Shandra Part 1

Chapter 4: Saving Shandra Part 1

When we arrived at the hills where the Githyanki hideout should be, I spotted a group of Githyanki's ahead. Then counted three more groups up on top. I turned around and said "okay, here we are. There are four groups of Githyanki's and we need to make out a plan to either get past them or kill them."

Neeshka said "I don't know, we can possibly sneak by them and hope for the best?"

Bishop said with a scowl look "well we can't get past them, there's too many and maybe you haven't notice _demon _that even if we tried, they'll catch us. So I say kill them all."

Neeshka looked at him and said "_Demon_? Like I never heard that one before. Maybe if you hadn't notice, our leader is a demon."

Elanee sighed and said "Well whatever we do, we need to do it quickly."

I nodded to her and I told them to wait. I walked up the ledge and said "Hey, over here you ugly goblin like. Come and get me!"

The Githyanki's turned around and saw me and said "The _Kalach-Cha!_ Get him!"

I then focused a bit. I pulled out my daggers out of there slots and focused even harder. I thought to myself, why can't I do like I did before? Then I remembered what Elanee said. Only by pain. I held out my hand and laid my blade on it, and cut myself. That's when I felt the burning within me. I set my hands on fire and ran after the group that was headed towards me. Neeshka, Elanee, and Bishop figured it out it was the signal to attack. I ran forth and stabbed two of the Githyanki and Neeshka jumped off the rocks and landed on one and stabbed him. Bishop shot arrows aimlessly and killed two. Elanee casted Slay of Living on one and blew his heart up within his chest. I was enraged with fire going through my body. I still wanted to know what is becoming of this power within me. I fought my way up towards the hideout. I kept on stabbing and slicing and ripping through. Neeshka kept on up by finishing them off or sneak attacking the ones further ahead of me. Bishop stayed back and fired as fast as he can. Elanee shapeshifted into a Dire Bear and followed behind me and trampled the ones that were going to attack me from the side. Then I saw it once again, my vision blurred. I slowed down and retracted my flame. My wound healed it self and I was gripping my chest. "Elan...Elanee, heal me...Quick."

Elanee came over to me and held me up and placed her hand on my chest. I then put my hand over hers and looked up at her with a smile and said "Thank you."

She stared into my eyes and I closed my eyes and looked away. I let go of her and said "let's get to Shandra quick."

When we walked through the cave, I saw another group of Githyanki's except there was a leader this time and he wanted to talk. "We've been waiting for you _Kalach-Cha._"

I said with a shrug "what can I say. I'm always on time right? Now, prepare to die."

I charged after the leader first. Neeshka was by me and I said "one...Two...Three...Four."

She looked at me and said "five...Six." and then she jumped, and I grabbed her heels and spun her around and threw her at the leader. She held out her daggers and stabbed him in the chest, but her arm didn't go through. The Githyanki leader looked down at her and smiled. He pulled out his Katana and swung it at Neeshka and she dodge only by a bit. She was cut on the cheek. She put her hand on her cheek and saw her own blood. I then charged back again at the leader and gripped on my dagger even tighter and ran up to his neck and said "Got you." and sliced his neck, making his blood running down from his neck down to his chest, then I stabbed the other two Githyanki that were by him guarding. Bishop shot the ones behind then right in the head. Elanee casted Enchant and ran up ahead where I was and took her sickle and swung it at the Githyanki's head and flew it right off. I looked at her with a surprise and she looked back at me with a small smile. "I never knew you could fight in melee."

Elanee responded "You thought I just stand back and cast spells? Or shapeshift into a animal and fight in melee like that?"

I shrugged and said "Okay, regroup." and everyone joined where I was. Neeshka went by Elanee for aid. "Ow, this hurts you know!"

Elanee smiled as she healed her wound and said "Oh, do stop whining Neeshka, it's just a cut."

I laughed at Neeshka and she pulled my tail as I was laughing. "Ow, you know its sensitive Sis. How about I pull your huh?" and I reached over to grab hers and pulled on it.

Neeshka jumped a little and said "Alright. Hells that hurt." as she grabbed her tail and rubbed it.

"Enough playing around if you want to save your farm girl from getting killed." Bishop said as he went up ahead to scout.

I nodded and walked by Bishop and said "So, how many?"

"I don't know. Maybe four groups of Githyanki's. Let's just get a move on."

I went up ahead and disappeared in the shadows. I sneaked past a group of Githyanki's that were fighting each other. I threw a rock over by them and they stopped and looked around. I cam out of the shadows and assassinated the both of them and swung my daggers around and cut each ones neck. Once they were finished, I saw Neeshka also in the shadows. She's like me, can't see me, but I can. I went behind her and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and said "Hells! Why did you-."

A group of Githyanki's heard her. I pointed in front of her and she looked. "See, I was going to assassinate them, but you-."

Then I wrapped my arms around her hips and jumped on the rock above us. "Let these ones pass. Let Elanee and Bishop get them."

She looked at me with a scowl looked and said "I had them, but you have to distract me and they come patrolling."

I smiled and put my hand on her cheek where she was cut. "Does it still hurt?"

She put her hand on top of mine and said "a little, but I can still fight. It's nothing really." then she moved my hand off of her face.

I jumped down as did Neeshka off of the rock onto the ground and ran into the shadows. I went up ahead to see if there's any more Githyanki's then I saw a man in front of the construct that attack Khelgar, Neeshka, and Elanee back at the hideout in the Merchant Quarter. Then somehow he spotted me and said "Take care of these newcomers, I don't want anyone following me." Then, a group of Githyanki's and a couple of those succubus's came towards me. I stood out of the shadows and Neeshka was behind me, as was Bishop and Elanee. Then I said "Elanee, do it." Elanee casted Entangle on them and held them into place. Then Bishop started to pull out arrows and shot at each one as he said "one to the head...One to the eye..."

Neeshka and I ran up to the succubus's and attack them. Then, it was suddenly dark. Neeshka then said "oh Hells, they casted darkness on us and now we can't even see them."

I ignored her and listen very closely. I listen until I heard walking by Neeshka. "to your left Neeshka!"

Neeshka swung to her left and got one of them at the side of her head. She smiled and said "Good hearing. Keep going."

I listened once again. I held my dagger tightly and swung to my left only to hit another succubus in the chest. She crumbled onto the ground. "Two down, one mo-." then I felt like four cuts on my back. I dropped down to my knee. "Nug... She got me. She's to your right Neeshka."

Neeshka swung her dagger and got the succubus in the heart. The darkness faded away and she ran towards me. "Veltan, you're losing a lot of blood. Elanee! Help!"

Elanee rushed over and concentrated on the cuts. Before she can go further on healing, she noticed my cuts were healing it self. Elanee stopped and stood up. "He'll be fine. He's regenerating his wounds."

Neeshka looked at my back and said "You're right."

I stood up, smiled at Neeshka and said "Yeah, I don't need aid unless I'm dying Sis."

Neeshka stood up and also smiled and said "If you get wounded again, I'm not going to come over and help."

Bishop was getting impatient and said "Soon as you guys are done chatting, we have to get a move on. Now."

I nodded to Bishop and walked ahead and everyone else started to follow behind me. We walked down the stairs that led us to a dark temple and I looked around a bit and notice three succubus's surrounding a devil. My skin then started to itch a little and I looked at Neeshka and she was scratching her self. I said to her "you getting a little itch too?"

Neeshka nodded and we continued walking. The succubus's notice us and attacked. Then the same thing happened before, they casted darkness on them selves. I grunted and said "This is getting tiresome. Elanee, do you know how to get rid of this? If not, cast Entangle on them."

Elanee thought a moment and said "No, I have no idea how to get rid of this darkness. But I will cast Entangle." then she started to cast Entangle. I saw two of three trapped.

"One is loose, stay alert." I said as I walked to the two that were trapped. I killed them swiftly. Then I listen closely. I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I held my dagger tighter, then loosen my hand from the dagger and set it on the ground. I waited until she got close. She started to talk. "My, my, look at you. You're a handsome young demon now are you."

"I will not be tricked by any of your charm witch." I said as I closed my eyes to focus. Then, I heard her. I grabbed her neck and held her up high. "Neeshka? What in the Nine h-." I let go of Neeshka and she rubbed her neck. I listen even closely. I reached out my hand again and grabbed a throat. "Got you." I was right, it was the succubus's neck. I brought her in and looked into her eyes. She smiled, then I snapped her neck. I dropped her, picked up my dagger from the ground and put it into the sheave. I walked over to Neeshka and said "I'm sorry Sis, I didn't mean to grab you, and I thought you were her for a second."

Neeshka looked up and grinned "its okay I guess. I mean, I did come by at a bad time. I thought you were hurt."

I laughed and said "like I said earlier, don't help me unless I'm dying." I turned around and saw the devil standing in place. I walked up to him and he said "ahh, what's that smell. Are you from the Lower Planes little one?"

I answered back "no, I'm not."

he looked into my eyes and said "But, you have the trace of demon blood within you – and what's this, you brought another kind with you. Greetings friend."

Neeshka scratched her skin and said "I'm no friend of yours, so don't act like you know me."

I then said looking over his shoulder "so, what's with this barrier? Can we get through?"

He looked at me and sighed "the barrier is only released if the master says so. But, there is another way. Say my name and release me from this circle."

I though for a moment and looked at Neeshka for an approval since she knows more about the Lower Planes. "go ahead, if were only using him to get into the barrier."

I then asked "what is your name and what do I say to release you?"

He then smiled and said "you will need to say, Mephasm, I release you from this imprisonment and banish you from this place."

I looked down then back up and said " Mephasm, I release you from this imprisonment and banish you from this place."

Mephasm then looked up and brought up flames underneath him and said before he left "We will meet again." and gave me a Sphere, then faded away.

I walked through the barrier then it disappeared. "Alright, let's go."

When we ran down the hall and turned right, then down the way, then left, we saw a big demon. I felt pain in my hands and said "Zaxis, is your name right demon?"

Zaxis turned around and saw us and said "I will kill you where you stand demon."

Bishop then said "Well, he's not quite a type for words. I say let's kill him and save this farm girl and get out."

I agreed and said to Zaxis "Well, we'll see whose left standing."

Zaxis commanded two of his guards after us and Bishop killed them off quickly. Zaxis got angry and charged at me first. I jumped out of the way and Zaxis hit the wall behind me. He rubbed his head and blinked his eyes a few times and came after me once again. I jumped on his arm and ran upon it and got onto his back. Bishop kept firing arrows to distract Zaxis from me. Neeshka taunted it to also keep it from throwing me down. Elanee summoned two animals and commanded them to circle Zaxis. I took out my dagger and held it tightly. I was holding on as hard as I can, but Zaxis kept on moving around. I stabbed on the back of his neck rapidly. He started to howl in a low deep voice out loud from the pain. "Rahhhhhh!"

He reached his arm up to grab me and hold me by my legs. I was held upside down and tried to stab his hand, but I dropped my dagger when he grabbed me. "I got you little bug." he said with anger.

I closed my eyes and focused. I heard Neeshka running up behind him and kept on stabbing his back. Bishop went in front of him and shot arrows at his head as they deflected off of him. Elanee casted Hold Monster on Zaxis to give me enough time to do what I had to do. Neeshka then shouted "Veltan, Here catch!" she tossed up my dagger and I caught it then cut myself.

Zaxis saw the blood going from my hand down to the ground. "Now, why did you-"

He paused as he saw my hands go on fire, and my eyes turned bloodshot red. I then shouted "Vas flammin es rou a Tier!" and pushed out a fireball out of within my hand and aimed it at his head. The fireball hit him right between the eyes and he let go of me and went flying backward.

I jumped on my feet and looked down. Blood was still dripping from my hand and my hands were on fire. I looked up at where Zaxis hit at the wall. Half of his head was gone. I walked toward his body and laid my hand on him, setting him into a flame and making him disappear. I retracted the flame and watched as my wound healed it self. I walked over where my dagger was laying covered in blood. I cleaned it off and put it back into its sheave. I turned around to see Bishop's eyes wide open and said "Well, remind me later not to piss you off. But we have to keep moving."

Neeshka was scratching at her arm once again and saw me and was shocked what she saw, but she walked by me. Elanee, well, she was afraid what I was becoming, but she unsummoned her pets and walked towards me. I turned back around and walked into a room where there was a group of Githyanki's guarding a shield with someone in it. "So, the _Kalach-Cha_ arrived." 


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Shandra Part 2

Chapter 5: Saving Shandra Part 2

I looked around the room and back at the one in the portal of some sort. When I thought for a moment about who was behind the shield, I though of the name Zeeaire. I answered back "yes I arrived, but why you call me Kalach-Cha? It's kind of getting old. Can't you guys call me by my name?"

Zeeaire scowled at me and said "now that you are here, are you ready to face your crimes?"

I looked at her with a confused look and said "my crimes? What crimes have I committed I may ask?"

Zeeaire snorted and said "you don't know your crimes? Fine. You have come here with you presence unexpectedly, you killed my people, and you stole my shards that you posses."

I answered back with a tone in my voice "Killed your people? They went after me if you haven't notice, and the shards? How did I steal them if I found them just lying around?"

"Bah, since you are being stubborn, I will take the shards from you anyhow." Zeeaire held out her hand and began to take the shards I have collected on my way here. I tried to reach for them, but I couldn't move. "Hmm, I have the ones you have, but you have one piece within your chest." and she tried to remove it by force and I felt like my chest was going to explode. "then I will have to remove it from you by force!"

A group of Githyanki's came running at us. Neeshka went in front of me to guard me, Elanee summoned two beasts to aid us, and Bishop sent in his Wolf to attack as he shot arrows. I dropped from mid air and charged after Zeeaire. I bounced back when I hit the shield or portal or whatever it was. "How can we get past this?"

Neeshka looked around and saw three summoning things and said "Maybe we have to destroy those?"

"It's worth a shot, but we have to kill these guys." I got up off the ground and went after the one going after me. I held my dagger up high and stabbed him in the chest and moved my arm to the right and split him in half. I went after another and stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him off my blade, and as I did, my blade broke off. "Oh, why in the Nine Hells now." I dropped the handle on the ground and held up my fists.

Neeshka was fighting off two at the same time. She dodged one attack and then the other and cut both of there legs. They went to the ground and Neeshka raised both of her daggers and stabbed them in the back of there necks. Bishop shot three arrows at once and killed three, one to the head, another to the eye, and the other went into his chest. Elanee casted Call of Lighting and turned three of the Githyanki's into ash. It was time to destroy the barrier. Neeshka and I had one end, Elanee had the other along with her summoned pets, and Bishop had the last one. We began to attack the barrier. "One down!"

Elanee then shouted "Second is down!"

Bishop the shouted "Third is sown. Now let's kill her!"

We all charged after attacking from four directions, then she fell quickly.

"You think you've won Kalach-Cha? You thought I was the real threat? You wrong. You will fall into battle along with your friends."

I walked up to her, grabbed her by the neck, and snapped it. "I heard enough from you."

I then ran over towards Shandra and released her from the cage. Shandra then said out of relief "I thought I will never get out. Maybe I should stay with you. It seems everywhere you go, trouble follows."

Bishop then said out of line "Well there's no need for paybacks...my bedroll will be cold tonight and I hoped you will help me warm it up."

Shandra looked at him with a scowl look and said "No, I will not do no such thing. How about Neeshka set it on fire for you?"

Bishop then shrugged "Well that was cold. Enough talk, are we going back or what?"

"yeah, were going. Let's go."

When we arrived back at the Sunken Flagon, Duncan came walking toward me and Shandra and said "Well now, if it isn't Shandra. Nice to see you guys back in one piece. Tell me the whole story of what happened."

"Actually, Duncan, I just discovered I have a piece of a shard lodge within my chest. Would you care to explain to me why there is a piece within me?"

Duncan was silent for a moment then said "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but since you already know, I think its best of I been honest with you. The night that West Harbor was attacked and everyone was running from the battle, your mother stayed with you by your crib and protected you. After the battle was over, Daehgun found you and saw that she lodged a shard in your chest. Then after a couple of days, your wound healed up quickly, and I'm afraid I'm all out of answers."

I hugged Duncan and said "Thank you for telling me the truth Uncle, I knew it was hard." He hugged back and we let go of each other.

Later that night, we celebrated of our victory. Khelgar was drinking like no ones business and then he started a brawl with someone. Neeshka was sitting in the chair watching and drinking. Elanee was over at the table drinking tea. Bishop was also drinking and just sat at his usual place. Grobnar was playing music and Qara was cleaning up after them. Casavir was at the temple gods who knows what he was doing. I for one, was drinking tea also and went over to where Elanee was sitting. "Looks like Khelgar is enjoying himself tonight."

Elanee looked up at me and smiled "He certainly is...enjoying himself."

I reached out my hand and touched her arm and said "What is troubling you?"

She looked up at me and smiled "Nothing, just...enjoying my self."

I then chuckled then said "Alright, but if something is troubling you, let me know, I'm here for you, always."

Elanee smiled and went back to drinking her tea. I looked at the fight that Khelgar was in and cheered a little. Khelgar was throwing punches and the other guy dodged, but also got hit a few times. I think he's sober and Khelgar was drunk, so it wasn't a fair fight. Khelgar then kicked him on the side and punched him in the face so hard that it knocked him out. Khelgar raised up his arms and everyone started to cheer. I raised my mug and said "Good fight Khelgar."

"Well now, that wasn't much a fight. Who is next?" Khelgar said out of excitement.

I stood up and said "I will challenge you Khelgar, see if you been going to the Temple of Tyr for your monk training."

Khelgar raised his eyebrows and said "Okay lad, if you want to be beaten."

Neeshka then said "yyoouu ccaaann dooo it Vellttann!" I looked at her with a smile. She was drunk too.

I stood on the table where Khelgar was and I took a drink of my tea to look like I was drinking too. I set it down and held up my fists in front of me.

Khelgar then said "Ready?"

I nodded and he threw the first punch. I dodged it and hit him in the face. He then taunted "Eh? Beginners luck huh? That was weak."

"You want me to try? Alright." I held up my fist again and clutched them even tighter.

Khelgar then threw another punch and hit me in the stomach. I bent over a little but I suck up the pain. Just as Khelgar was throwing another punch, I dodged it and grabbed his leg with my tail and tripped him. Khelgar shook his head and said "I forgot you had a tail."

I smiled and said "looks like you have been training a little bit, but not hard enough."

Khelgar got a little angry and stood up and threw another punch. I dodged it and punched him in the face even harder this time and sent him flying off the table onto the ground. I jumped down over him and said "You need to focus a little better and not throw punches like crazy Khelgar."

Khelgar look up at me and moaned in pain. I held out my hand and helped him up. "now, go back to drinking you drunk."

I picked back up my tea and walked over to the table that Elanee was sitting. Elanee then said "Wow that was quite a fight. I assume you learned how to fight like that?"

I smiled and said "Well, if you live in a swampy area and you have people that I know that likes to fight with me, you got to know how to fight."

She held up her tea and I held up mine and we hit each others mugs and I said "to life." And she smiled and said "to life."

Later that night when It all calmed down, Khelgar was in his bed lying down with a headache, Bishop was in his room sleeping, Shandra was also in her room sleeping, Casavir was still at the Temple of Tyr, and Grobnar was passed out on the floor, Elanee just got up out of her chair and walked to her room. I looked around the room some more and saw Neeshka in a chair passed out a little. I stood up and walked to her. I shook her and said "Wake up Sis."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me and said "hheeyy yyoouu, wwhhaat aarrrre yyoouu ddoooing uuppp?"

I smiled and said "you're drunk. Here, I will take you to your room." I picked her up, one arm under her legs, and the other holding up her back. She wrapped her arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder. I walked to her bedroom door and opened it. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I walked to her bed and lied her down. I turned around and she grabbed my hand. She was a little sober and said "where are you going Veltan?"

I shrugged and said "to my room, where else?"

She pulled me down and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down even further where I feel onto the bed over her. She pulled her self up and our lips touched softly. She then said "Warmmmm. Veltan?"

I smiled a little and she blushed and then I said "Yes, Neeshka?"

She then wrapped her tail around mine and said "Let's make this night where we can remember it always."

I was nervous, but I went along with it. She then rolled over on top of me and took off her leather shirt slowly. Soon she had it off and covered her breasts with her arm. She smiled and said "your turn."

I took off my shirt slowly and she placed her hand on my chest and said "You feel stronger than you look." Then she started to move her hand up and down my chest. She went down to give me a kiss. Our lips meet each other again and then she pulled back and got out of bed. She started to take off her leather pants and she still covered her breasts with her arm. Soon after she took off her pants, she covered her self and jumped into bed and looked at me and smiled "Your turn Veltan."

I got out of bed and started to take off my leather pants. Soon they were off, I didn't cover myself and went into bed with her. She rolled over on top of me and we kissed again. I put my arms around her body and she had hers on my head and my back of my neck. I turned her around and then I was on top. She put her arms around my neck and pulled her self up to kiss. She then stopped kissing and smiled then said "Kiss me while you do it."

I kissed her while I was going in. I pushed all the way in until there was no more. Then I pulled out, and pushed in again. I kept on going and she had her legs wrapped around on my back and I kissed her while she moaned. I then said while she and I was in sweat and lust "Neeshka…"

She moaned some more and said "Oh, Veltan." I put my arms around her and rolled over where she was on top. She started to move her hips and she moved her self up and down. Our tails were wrapped around each other like were never going to leave each other. My hands were locked within hers and I leaned up to kiss her.

I let go of the kiss and said "I can't hold on anymore…"

She smiled as she moaned and said "Come with me."

I turned her over where I was on top and I thrusted in and out. She held herself onto me and moaned. Then, it happened. I thrusted in and pushed in until there was no more. She came as well as it dripped from her.

We laid in bed and held each other while we were on our sides. We were kissing and then looked into each other eyes. I smiled at her and said "I love you Neeshka."

She then blushed a little and said "I love you too, Veltan."

We lied in bed all night and just stared at each others eyes and kept on kissing. Our tails were still locked and we began playing with them making a heart. I thought to myself, is this true love, or for lust? We both then drifted off to sleep holding each other tightly.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected News

Chapter 6: Unexpected News

The next morning, I woke to the sunbeam shining on my face. I turned over and saw that Neeshka had also woken. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled at me. I smiled back and said "I should get going before anyone else finds out." I gave her a last kiss and she said "Okay, I'll be out soon."

I got out of bed and put on my clothes. I walked over to the door, looked back at her, then opened it up and left. When I closed the door behind me, I walked down the hallway only to see Elanee just got out of her room. I walked past her and said "Morning."

Elanee smelled the sweat that was on me and then gasped then said to her beloved Naloch with her eyes wide open "He didn't. Did he?"

She then saw Neeshka walk out of her room and Neeshka said "Morning."

Elanee didn't say anything, but nodded and also smelled sweat and lust. She looked at Naloch and said "They did! I'm going to tell Shandra about this."

When I arrived in the mess hall, I saw that Khelgar has eaten five plates of food and two drinks. Qara was sitting in the chair resting her head on her hands. Bishop was standing in the corner petting his wolf and drinking. Grobnar was playing music, Casavir was sitting over by Khelgar eating. I saw Neeshka come in and walked over to the table where Khelgar and Casavir was sitting and asked for breakfast. Then

I saw Elanee walk past the mess hall to Shandra's room. I jumped on the ledge on the ceiling and followed her. Neeshka looked at me and said "What are you doing?"

I looked at Neeshka and said "Shhhh, be quiet, I think Elanee knows, but I'm going to make sure."

Neeshka nodded and went back to eating. I followed Elanee to Shandra's room and hid in the shadows. Then, I listen closely.

Elanee went over to wake up Shandra from bed and said "Get up, I have to tell you something."

Shandra rubbed her eyes and said "What's going on Elanee? Did something happen?"

Elanee started to shake and said "I smelt it. I know for sure that Veltan and Neeshka…You know."

Shandra opened her eyes wide open and gasped then said "He didn't."

Elanee nodded and said "Yes I'm afraid. I mean, what does he see in her. Does he know I like him too?"

Shandra put her arms around Elanee and pulled her in then said "it's okay Elanee."

Elanee had a tear go down her face, but she wiped it away with her hand. "This must be the feeling that the Elders were talking about if you get to close with a person and that so happens to be Veltan."

I started to stumble a bit and fell over. Luckily it was right outside of Shandra's door. I got back up on my feet and ran to get Neeshka. I hit Neeshka on the back with my tail and told her "Come here quick!"

Neeshka got up out of her chair and said "what's going on Veltan?"

I whispered to her "Elanee and Shandra know that we made love. I heard everything and…and…"

Neeshka put her hand over her mouth and said "They know? Hells, what are we going to do? And? Is there something else?"

I stuttered a nit in my words and said "and Elanee likes me too. She had a tear go down her face and said she cared for me. I couldn't believe…"

Neeshka pulled me in for a hug and said "it will be alright, we'll just say we didn't if anyone asks okay? And why in the Nine Hells does Elanee like you?"

I looked at her and shrugged "I don't know, but-."

I heard the door open and Neeshka let go of me and ran. I leaned against the wall and looked at Elanee and Shandra and they looked back. I smiled and said "Morning."

Shandra smiled back and said "Morning Veltan."

Elanee didn't say a word, but she nodded and walked to her table along with Shandra that followed. I walked out to the mess hall and grabbed a drink. I then saw a man standing by the entrance and said "There you are."

I glared at him and said "what do you want?"

Nevalle that was from the Neverwinter Nine said "Veltan Farlong, you have been accused of murder of an entire village, Ember."

I dropped my drink to the ground and held my arm up still like I had still had a drink. I thought to myself murder? Neeshka stood up and yelled "murder? Of an entire village? That's way out of our stander."

Shandra then stood up and said "That can't be, Veltan just walked through it and went to go rescue me."

Elanee then stood up and said "I was with Veltan when we went through Ember. We didn't kill everyone."

I walked over to Nevalle and said "Who's accusing me of lies?"

Nevalle then responded "Torio, from Luskan is accusing you. I know it's hard to believe, but I scrapped things off my boot that I respect more than Luskan."

I clutched my fist into a ball and said "Luskans? Are accusing me? What do I have to do to prove my innocents?"

Nevalle then said "First, you need to become a squire, because if you don't, the trail will take place in Luskan territory and they will kill you. Second, you will need to find evidence to prove your innocents."

I gave a scowl look at him and said "how do I become a squire?"

Nevalle then said "you will need to talk to Sir Grayson Corett to become a squire. Now, I will have to leave to report back to Lord Nasher." He walked out of the door and I turned around, walked to the table and sat down and hit the table nearly breaking it.

I then said to myself "Damn Luskans, I will kill every last one of them."

Duncan then came rushing over and patted me on the back and said "There's no way in the Nine Hells I'm going to let the Luskans get there hands on you."

Neeshka walked over to me, and sat by me and hugged me and said "we will get through this, besides, how hard is it to become a squire? And why would we even slaughter a whole village? I don't even think Luskans would go that far."

Bishop snorted and said "the Luskans will kill any village and leave it to rot."

I got up out of the chair and walked towards the door. I turned around and said "Khelgar, Elanee, and Neeshka, your coming with me."

They came rushing over to me and we left the inn. I went to the Weapon Merchant and bought myself a new dagger. It was silver, and it was enchanted with Rubies in the handle, the blade was on fire. I put it into its sheave and walked to the Merchant Quarter. I went inside The Watch Headquarters and spoke to Sir Grayson of becoming a squire. He said I had to do a test by myself.

That night, Sir Grayson took me in the middle of nowhere supposely where all heroes meditated. He left me and I sat down and dreamt. I was then disturbed by a calling.

"There you are. This place was hard to find. You really believe in this stuff don't you?" Shandra said as she was walking towards me.

I stood up and looked at her with a scowl look and said "What are you doing-?"

"Well, you weren't hard to find and I didn't expect to have someone else here either. No matter, were here to kill you."

I pulled out my dagger and they came running towards me. I dodged the leaders attack and stabbed him in the stomach and pulled upward to his chest. Shandra pulled out her short sword and helped me out. She hacked at the one to the right of me and then she stabbed him in the back. I dodged the third ones attack and spun around and stabbed him in the back of his neck. "Well, that was unexpected. You should probably get out of here before Sir Grayson comes and sees you talking with me."

Shandra nodded and left. Sir Grayson came running towards me and said "What happened?"

I pointed to the bodies and held out my hand and showed the ring with daggers. "I was attacked by assassins."

Sir Grayson then said "Alright, you're done here. Let's head back to the castle and tell Lord Nasher of your success."

When we arrived at Castle Never, Sir Grayson and I walked into the throne room and he said "Lord Nasher, I bring before you, my squire."

Torio then snapped back "Squire? This Knight has no squire. He's just helping out the murderer."

Lord Nasher silenced her and said "you dare call my Knights liars now? You, accuser, is Sir Grayson telling the truth?"

I bowed down and said "I am his squire. I shall serve Neverwinter with my life."

"Then it is settled, we will do the trial here today. NOT, in Luskan territory." Lord Nasher said to Torio.

Torio then snapped back again "What? There is no Justice-."

Lord Nasher then cut off Torio and said "Enough! Leave my presence and I will see you both at the trial today."

I sighed with relief and I went to return back at the tavern. When I arrived, I walked over to Sand and said "So, were doing the trial here today and you will help me win right?"

"Yes, but we need more evidence than…this ring, I'm afraid."

I gave a sigh and said "Fine. Let's go. You three, follow me."

The time has come for my trial. I was outside of the throne waiting for the Judge to call me in. when I heard my name was called, I stand next to Sand and let him do all the talking. I clutched my fists as this…Bitch tells lies about me. She doesn't know me, so why should she speak of me? Sand tried to back me up, but it seemed it wasn't working. After hours of talking and trying to prove my innocents, the final step was said. "We have heard enough and examined this evidence before us. Veltan Farlong, we fin you Guilty of Murder."

I felt anger within me and then Sand said "I call the Righteous of Combat!"

I looked over at Sand and said "What in the Nine Hells are you doing?"

He gave a grin and said "You can put the Right of Combat and the combat determines your innocents. When you live, your innocent, when you die, well, you know the rest."

Torio then said aloud "Why, this is not justice. I mean I can't-."

Then Lorne walked in and said "I will be her Champion!"

I looked at Lorne and said to myself "No, that's, that's Bevil's brother." But I then thought to myself why not, I can enjoy killing him, but that means I have to travel back to West Harbor and talk to his mother.

"Then it is final. Combat it is. Champions must go to the Temple of Tyr and get ready for the fight tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

Chapter 7: The Fight

I was in my room getting ready to leave to the Temple of Tyr for the fight tomorrow. I packed all of my things in my pack. I used my tail to reach under the dresser and pulled out the pouch that had my Rubies in it. I walked to my bed and sat down and looked at them. I then started talking to myself and said "why me? What did I do to deserve all of this? I was just a farmer for my father and that was a boring life, but it was me. Now look at me, I am being accused for murder, I have a shard within me, and I don't even know what love is, and what this power that I have is ruling me."

I set the Bag of Rubies on the bed and walked to the door. I turned my head around and saw Elanee, Shandra, and Neeshka standing there. I stopped and froze. I just looked at them and said "umm, what are you girls doing here?"

They stared at one and another and Neeshka said "umm, we were just leaving, yeah see you." And she ran off back to the mess hall.

Shandra followed her and Elanee stayed. She came closer to me and said "we heard everything you said and I'm sorry." She placed her hand on my face and I grabbed it and held it. She got up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

I stared at her and smiled then said "What was that for?"

She smiled back and she let go of my face and said "For good luck." Then walked away to the mess hall.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my stuff, including my Bag of Rubies. I went out to the mess hall and stood next to the entrance. I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me. I smiled and said "wish me luck." They all cheered a little and I left to the Temple of Tyr.

When I arrived, I saw the priest waiting for me. He then smiled and said "Are you ready my child?"

I nodded and followed him to my room where I will be staying to rest for the fight tomorrow. I dropped my things on the bed and walked over towards the Statue of Tyr. I began scratching my skin and said "Hells, I'm itchy."

After a while, Neeshka came into my room unnoticed. I turned around and said "Neeshka? What are you doing here?"

She walked towards me and smile. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the lips. She pulled back and said "if there's anything you need, let me know. I think I can put a little bit of acid on that big guys armor for you if you want?"

I smiled and touched her cheek. "I would like that, and here." I walked towards my bed and handed her the Bag of Rubies. "It's for you. I love Rubies so much that they remind me of you. Since I have a dagger with Rubies enchanted in it, I can always have you with me."

She snatched the bag away from my hand and said "Oh, Veltan." She gave me a hug and said "I have to go, if they ask about the donation box, tell them it was gone when you arrived." She then walked out of my room. I sat on the bed and saw that Qara walked in.

"What do you want Qara?" I said with a scowl look.

She grinned and said "look, I can help you. I can be your champion and turn him into ash if you want me to."

I smiled and said "No, I will fight him. But thanks anyways."

She walked out of my room and here comes Khelgar yelling, "Let me fight him. It isn't a fair fight. There's no justice in this."

I stood up and patted Khelgar on the shoulder and said "Khelgar, why are you upset? There's nothing to worry about."

He then calmed himself a little and said "Because there's no justice in this. I mean you walked through that bloody place but not destroy it. I want to fight for you, and I'm afraid that you will lose to him!"

I patted him again and said "it's fine Khelgar, I will be fine. Now, I would like to tell you something. You met your last trail. After this, I will bring you to this place for your training."

Khelgar smiled and walked away. The priest came into my room and said "you may rest now, you will begin your fight tomorrow. And by the way, have you seen the donation box?"

I gave a smirk and said "nope, I haven't."

I lied in bed and though about the fight with Lorne, ands how I will tell his mother about what has become of him. I then started to drift off to sleep, and then I heard foot steps. I opened my eyes and saw Neeshka get into bed with me and put her arm around me. I turned my head and stared at her. I kissed her and she kissed back. Then we both fell asleep.

The next morning was the fight. I woke to hear the priest say, "time to get up, today is the fight." I turned my head and Neeshka was gone. I sat up in my bed, and stood up. I went to the mirror and looked at myself and said "I will have to do it if I'm going to have to win." I took the brush and brushed my hair. I walked out of the room and followed the priest down to the arena. I stood on the edge of the road to the arena, I saw Shandra and Grobnar standing there waiting for me.

"Wow, you're really going to do it? He's going to kill you!" Shandra said with anger.

I smiled at her and said "I have a weapon I can use. But you have to wait and see."

Grobnar then said in excitement "Wow this is making me want to sing."

He sung and I felt power go to me. I walked down the aisle and entered the arena. I looked behind me as they set the entrance on fire and saw Shandra and Grobnar walk away to the stands. I looked up at the stands and saw everyone there. I looked straight ahead and saw Lorne enter with a huge sword. "Is the accuser hear and ready today?"

I shouted "Yes I'm here and ready."

"Is the facer of the accuser here and ready?"

"Yes I am and eager." He said looking at me filled with anger.

I tuned around and said to him "look at you Lorne, what would your mother say if she saw you?"

"Shut up, and just for that, I'm going to carve my name in your head while you are still alive!"

We walked the opposite ways and turned around. He came charging at me at full speed. He swung his sword at me and I ducked and cut his leg. It seems it doesn't bother him as much. He swung at me again and I dodged back and ran up to him and cut his leg again.

"Not even a scratch!" he said laughing.

I said to myself and out lout "I guess I should do what I have to do…Kill you." I took my dagger and cut my hand so deep, that I had tears run down my face. I looked down at the ground and he came charging at me again. I put my dagger into its sheave and waited. He held up his sword and swung down.

I heard Neeshka say "Look out!"

Just as he got close to my head, I grabbed his blade as it was coming down and held it in place. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave a scowl look and pulled back. He took a few steps back and waited for me to do something. I stared at him with a smile and with a deep voice, almost demonic, I said "Now…it's my turn."

I held out my arm and summoned a flaming blade within my hands. It was at least 3 feet long and six inches wide. It had curves as if it can tear through skin easily. I held out my other arm and casted a fireball. I sent it flying at Lorne and he dodged it. He moved fast, but my eyes were on fire and all I saw was fire and a shape of a person, so it was going to be a little hard. I held up my leg and charged at him at lighting speed and swung my blade, cutting within his flesh on his arm. I jumped back and looked at him as he held his arm. "Ahhrrggg." He yelled but he got back up and charged after me once again.

I held out my blade and waited until he got close. As soon as he was in range of me, I put my hand on the bottom of the handle and pushed it into his stomach. I pushed so hard, the blade went all the way through him and stuck out the other end. I smiled and said "it's over now." I pulled out my blade and dropped it to the ground then It turned to ashes. I used both hands to the side of he and I casted a fireball over by me where my whole body was surround by flame. I looked up at the stands and they were frightened of what I was. I soon dispel my fireball and walked over to Lorne's body as he bled to death. I flipped him over and he said "Kill me, but it won't do any good for you. The real threat still awaits you."

I looked at my hand and it was healed and I retracted the flames from my body. I took his sword and said "I can end it quickly for you."

I saw within his eyes he was afraid to die, but he answered back "Kill me! Do it you-."

I held up the sword above me and stabbed it within his chest into the ground until the handle touched him. I let go and turned around. I looked at the stands and back at Lord Nasher. They were silent. But then, "I declare this accuser innocent and cleared of all charges. And Torio, I want you to leave Neverwinter and to never come back."

Everyone cheered and I smiled. Then my vision went black and I fell to the ground as I heard and seen Elanee, Neeshka, Shandra, Khelgar, Sand, Bishop, Grobnar, Casavir, and Qara come down the stands and went to get me.

I woke up to a dog licking my face. "Ah, Gross!" I looked around a bit and saw Elanee, Neeshka, and Shandra by the bed. "Ugh, what happened? How long have I been asleep?"

Elanee smiled and then responded "You won the fight and been proved innocent, then you passed out from the power that which you released from within you, and you been asleep for three days."

I opened my eyes wide and said "Three days? Hells that must have been a huge drawback from what I did."

Elanee then stop smiling and made a grin, "well, the reason you were out for three says, that because your body was regaining life. I had healing spells that helped a little."

I looked at her and said "Regaining my life? Why?"

Neeshka then explained "the power you been using is from the Lower Planes and they gave it to you some how and each time you use it, you pass out and regain your life. But if you go to long, eventually you…you…"

Elanee then finished her sentence "You will die."

Shandra then said "well, at least the good news is that you've won and that you will be okay."

They got up and left my room. I lied in bed and said "how the Hells I even have this power? It's nearly trying to kill me." I sighed and got up out of bed. I walked toward the rack and grabbed my towel. I took off my shirt and opened the door and walked out. As I closed the door, I saw Neeshka. I smiled and said "Yes?"

She placed her hand on me and said "Where are you going?"

I looked at my towel and smiled then said "well you know. A dirty guy like me needs to get clean."

She smiled at me and I walked by her and went into the bathroom. She followed me in and I took off my pants and walked into the tub. I used my tail to tell her to come in and join me. She took off her shirt and pants and walked into the tub. Her tail was wrapped around mine and we cleaned each other.

After a while, Khelgar came in and saw us. Neeshka nearly screamed as she covered herself, and I put my hand on my face and said "Oh Hells."

Khelgar's eyes were wide open and he said "well, this is unexpected. I will leave you two love birds alone." He walked out and left running.

Neeshka jumped out and dried herself quickly and slipped her clothes on, and gave me a kiss and said "I got to go. I hope that fat bellied little knee high doesn't tell everyone about what he saw." Then she ran rushing out of the room.

I lied back in the tub and smiled. "Well, everyone's got to find out one way or another. And this just happen to be the time."


	8. Chapter 8 Getting the Clue

Chapter 8: Getting the Clue

I got up out of the tub and grabbed the towel off of the floor with my tail. I'm too lazy to bend over and grab it. I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door to see Elanee. I was shocked to see Elanee. "Gods Elanee, you shocked the Hells out of me."

She smiled and placed her hand on my chest and said "Does it hurt? The shard…The feeling?"

I grabbed her hand and moved it off my chest and placed her arm around my back and said "My back kind of hurts to bend over."

She went behind me and rubbed my back. I don't know what she did, but it felt much better. I turned around and smiled. "Thank you, now, I should really get dressed."

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I grabbed the fresh clothes that were washed and put by the fire to dry and put the pants on first. Soon as I grabbed my shirt, Elanee walked in staring at me. I set my shirt down and crossed my arms. "Now you're scaring me Elanee, what's wrong?"

Elanee pointed at my tail and I moved it in front of me and saw it was on fire. "Great…" I put it out with my hand and picked back up my shirt and put it on. I then broke the silence, "I heard what you were saying to Shandra the other day. About me having sex with Neeshka."

Her eyes widen and she walked up to me and said "you were spying on me?"

I looked at her and said "well, I wouldn't say spying, but yes. I knew you could smell the sweat and lust, so I had to follow you."

She then held up her hand and was about to slap me and I closed my eyes, until Shandra came in. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Elanee put her hand down, turned around to look at Shandra, smiled then said "Everything is fine…Thank you."

I opened back up my eyes and said "so, is it jealously, or hate me for doing what I did?"

Shandra figured out what we were talking about. "Wait, how did you-."

"He was spying on us when we talked about him and Neeshka." Elanee said cutting her off and turned around to look at me. She gave me the eye, like women give you the eye that scares men like me like there going to hurt us or something. She put up her hand and slapped me so hard that it left a huge red hand print on my face.

"Ow, that really hurt Elanee." As I rubbed my cheek where she slapped me.

"Good, I wanted it to. But it hurt me more than it hurt you Veltan." And she walked away and out the room.

Shandra crossed her arms and said "you know you deserved it. After what you just said, I think it really hurt her feelings."

I stopped rubbing my face and I looked down at the ground, then back at Shandra, "I guess I should go say I'm sorry."

"I think that would be best." And she stepped aside to let me pass.

When I arrived in the mess hall, I saw no sign of Elanee anywhere. "Where did Elanee go?"

Khelgar then shouted "I think she said she went out and went to a place where she found peace or whatever."

I ran back into my room, grabbed my dagger and ran back out to the mess hall only to see Neeshka standing in the door way. "Where you going Veltan?" as she gave a spectacle look.

I reached out my arms and gave her a hug since everyone knows we love each other and said "I'm going to look for Elanee. I need to go alone." She nodded and let me pass.

It took tenday before I found Elanee back at the Mere. I followed her as she walked around a bit. I went up to her and placed my hands on her shoulder. She jerked away and kept walking. "I know what I said was a bad choice of words and I knew I shouldn't have said it. For that, I am sorry."

She stopped walking and turned around. She went up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She hugged me and I hugged back. She looked up at me and said "I forgive you. I know that you and Neeshka love each other, I guess I over reacted a bit." She let go of me and turned away.

I looked around, I sighed heavily and said "what can I do to make it up to you?"

Elanee turned back and said "Nothing. Let's head back to the tavern."

After days of going from the Mere to Neverwinter and back to the tavern, Neeshka was standing by the fire drinking and talking to Khelgar. Elanee walked over to the table where she sits and toke out more herbs she collected on the way back here. I for one went to take a bath and wash some of this stench off of me. I walked to my room and grabbed my towel and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I took my clothes off and got into the tub. I scrubbed myself because the smell wouldn't go away, and my tail wasn't doing any good on my back. I sighed and got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around me. I went back into my room and slipped the clothes back on.

I walked out to the mess hall and sat down at the bar. Then I thought, maybe I should go to the sage's house later. I grabbed the mug and leaned against the bar. Then set the mug on the table and walked towards the door. "Elanee, Neeshka, Shandra, and Khelgar…You coming with me."

They got up and followed me to Blacklake District. As soon as I arrived there, there was a group of guards surrounding the house of Aldanon's. I rushed over and said "What's going on here?"

One of the guards turned around and said "these robbers came out of that house and Cormick went ahead and they shot missiles at him with the wand. Here, you try to convince them to come out."

I walked in front of the gate and said "don't worry, I just want to talk. What are your names?"

They told me there names and I said "come on out, we won't arrest you."

"How do I know your not lying?" one of the robber said.

I smiled and said "Because, if you kill him, I kill you without hesitation. So are you coming out or what?"

They came walking towards me and went out of the gate. I then said "Arrest them!"

The guards quickly grabbed them and took them off to the Headquarters. I walked over by Marshal Cormick and said "Are you alright?"

He looked up and said "Yeah…I'll be fine. Go inside and help the rest of them in the house."

I ran inside the house and saw a group of bandits. They came after us and I pulled out my dagger and ran up ahead. Neeshka, Khelgar, and Shandra followed me and helped me out. Elanee stayed back and started to cast spells. Then I left them and went up ahead against three bandits. I tossed my dagger up over them and ran to grab it right behind them. I caught it and stabbed all three quickly. I turned to my right and threw my dagger at the bandit that was going after me. I saw two more coming after me. When I ran to get my dagger, Neeshka kicked a bandit through the door and came to help me. "One…Two…Three…Four…"

Then she smiled and said "Five…Six." She then jumped and I grabbed her heels and threw her at the two bandits and her arm went through them.

I laughed and said "like old times huh?"

She smiled back. I went up ahead and they followed behind me. When I went around the corner, I saw another group of bandit come out of nowhere. One jumped at me and I held up my dagger and while he was in the air, I swung down with both hands on my dagger at his head, bringing him down into the ground. Neeshka jumped off of the stairs on to one of the bandits and stabbed him in the back of the head. Khelgar came running at the bandit and swung his axe and nearly launched the bandit to the wall. Shandra hacked at one and cut his neck with her short sword. Elanee casted Arc Lighting and chained the last two bandits and shocked them to death until they where all bone. I then ran towards the basement door.

When I got down there, these bandits were holding hostages. I then asked Neeshka "Ready? Like we trained for?"

Neeshka nodded. She ran towards me and I held with both hands she jumped in the air. I turned around and ran under her. At the right time, I threw my dagger at one of the bandits that was holding a hostage in front of him and got him in the head. Neeshka crossed her arm and threw both of her daggers and hit the other two. There was one more and I caught Neeshka and she pulled out another dagger and hand it to me and I threw it at the last one that was holding the hostage. Then I heard more bandits come in. We both grabbed our daggers and I said "Ready?"

She nodded. She jumped and I grabbed her heels. I spun her around while she held her daggers tightly and she aimed for there necks. I stopped and caught her by the hips and set her down. I looked around as they stood there, and then fell backward. I looked at Neeshka and said "all to the neck. Impressive."

I asked one of the hostages and said "do you know where the shard is?"

One of them said "Yes, Lord Tavorick has one."

I ran back out of the house and went to inform Lord Nasher. Lord Nasher told me where Lord Tavorick's estate and I went to his estate.

When I arrived I noticed he was talking to a woman and then she left. I walked up to Tavorick and told him to go upstairs. While patrolling, a guards came running and screaming "There coming!"

I responded back "Who?"

"Demons! So many of them!" he yelled.

I looked over him and saw more succubus and flying imps coming through. I ready my weapon and everyone else did to. Neeshka and I guarded the door to the room upstairs. Elanee stayed by me and guarded me. Khelgar and Shandra went up ahead and fought them off along side with the guards.

I heard a scream of an old man and said "that must be Tavorick. Let's go Neeshka and Elanee."

I ran upstairs and saw Tavorick lying on the ground and the two guards dead. I went to go kill the imps and succubus. I then asked him "Where is the shard?"

He looked up at me and with his last breath, he said "I gave it to the woman before you guys came. She's at the Moonstone Mask…" then I died with those final words.

I ran back down and killed off most of the demons and ran out. "Hey where you going?"

I turned around and said "I'm going to the Moonstone Mask. Tavorick said he gave the woman the shard."

I ran to the Moonstone Mask and Neeshka was with me. When we arrived at the Moonstone Mask, Ophala came running towards me and said "There's something upstairs. Please go help."

I went upstairs and found the body of the woman. I looked up and saw a Warlock. He took the shard and summoned his hounds and teleported out. Neeshka and I went after the Hellhounds. I jumped on the back of one, stabbed my dagger through his back and stood up and cut downward. Neeshka was under one and cut his chest open.

I jumped down and said "That was easy. Damn it, we didn't get the shard though." I threw my dagger down and walked towards the woman's body to check if she had anything left. "She was working for the Nine?"

I stood up and grabbed my dagger and looked at Neeshka and nodded. She followed me and we went to Lord Nasher to report the news what has happened. Back at the castle, I was telling Lord Nasher the news until Sydney Natale, the new Ambassador for Luskans came in and told us what has Garius stole. A book that he which have stole and using it to perform a ritual at the Crossroad Keep.

"Great, can this get any worse?" I sighed and went to the tavern.


	9. Chapter 9 Crossroad Keep

Chapter 9: Crossroad Keep

I was in my room packing more of the things I need. I started to name the stuff I was grabbing. "Healing Potion, Healing Kit, my Gold, Pouches, and-."

Neeshka came in and I stopped naming the stuff. I turned around and smiled. "Is there something you want?"

"No. I just want to visit." As she took a drink of mead. She held it out in front of me and I refused.

"I don't drink much." I sighed and sat on the bed. "I was thinking about this for a while and I came to a decision. After this mission, I'm going to quit doing what I do. Sneaking, Stealing, Assassinating, and so on, and becoming what I am really. The arts of Hellfire Warlock, since I'm already know more about it."

Neeshka's eyes were wide opened and said blurted out "Hellfire Warlock? Why, you were enjoying going around and stealing, sneaking, and assassinating and I have fun with you because were alike."

I stood up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Sis, I can't keep hiding what I am really."

She hugged back and said "Okay, you do what you have to do. But since your not going to do what we do anymore, I'm going to have less fun fighting."

I smiled at her and turned around and grabbed my things. "I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Yes, let's go." She walked out of my room first and I followed. Elanee, Shandra, and Khelgar tagged along.

When we arrived at the Keep, an Elf named Vale came running towards me and said "Who are you?"

"I'm from Neverwinter. Were here to help." I said looking at the keep. "So, how many are there?"

"Were just waiting for the patrol to open the gates and we will charge in." Vale said looking at the gate.

I nodded and waited for the gate to open. Neeshka was waiting beside me. "So, what's the plan Veltan?"

"I don't know Sis. Too many to try sneaking around or hiding in the shadows, so I guess full on fight." I distracted her as I used my tail to grab the extra dagger she had in her pack. I took it out and hid it to my other side of me. I grabbed it and placed it on my belt. Elanee saw, but didn't say anything. Khelgar and Shandra didn't pay attention much.

"Okay, Now!" Vale said aloud. We charged towards the keep and the guards weren't expecting us and were out of order. I took out my daggers and held them both and cut one's neck and then stabbed him in the back. We were inside the castle and more guards came out. Khelgar then said "Now they evened the odds. This will be good."

I smiled at him and I heard the Captain of the guards say charge and I ready myself. I didn't worry much about anyone else, but me. I kept dodging and going for a good counter attack. I went towards the Captain after I killed the ones guarding him. He held up his sword and swung at me. I jumped over him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and swung his sword. I was behind him again and tapped him once again. He held his sword up and swung downward. I dodged it and took both of the daggers and stabbed the side of him. I picked him up while I was holding the daggers in place and threw him. I walked up to him and held my dagger up and stabbed in between his eyes. I left the dagger in him that I took from Neeshka's pack. I had my special one with me. I felt someone pull my tail and I spun around and held my dagger to the neck. It was Neeshka. "Really Neeshka, you have to pull my tail? How about I pull yours?"

I reached over to grab it and she tripped me and stood over me. I moaned and said "Ow, why did you do that for?"

"You took that dagger from my pack without me noticing? Very sneaky, but you could have asked." She laughed and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

I brushed myself off and said "That'll teach me. Come on, we have to find a way into the castle."

We went through the Castle's Escape tunnel and we saw a bunch of papers and books on the ground. I went up ahead, Khelgar, Elanee, Shandra, and Neeshka ready there weapons and I went around the Bookshelf and saw Aldanon. "There you are, look, get back to Neverwinter now."

"Wait, I remember you. How's it going?" Aldanon said smiling.

I sighed and grabbed his arm and said "Go back to Neverwinter. You'll be safe there. I'm just here to stop the ritual from happening."

Aldanon grabbed my hand and pushed it away "Why? I like it here. So many books. And the ritual, it won't work. Or will it. I don't know. But fine, fine, I will go back."

I watched him walk into the tunnel and I went through the door and saw more guards and two wizards holding the door with magic. I ran towards the mages as Neeshka, Elanee, Khelgar, and Shandra go after the guards and hold them off of me. I stabbed both of the wizards and Vale came running in and helped. Elanee finished everyone off by casting Call of Lighting. I looked around and all I saw was ash. "Great job Elanee. That made things easier."

She smiled and said "Thank you."

I walked through the other door and saw a group of Shadow Priests. I sighed and said "Don't you guys stop?"

They attacked first and I threw my dagger at the woman that said attack. I held up my hands and they caught on fire and I sent in a flaming wave down and killed all of the Shadow Priests. I walked over to where my dagger was and said "See, that is why. I like this power too. Of course I feel a little weaker though. Let's keep moving."

We went down into the basement of the Castle and saw Garius in the circle with five Wizards casting around him. "You? Stop him quick before he-."

I raised my hand and sent it on fire. My eyes glowed to fire like before at the fight with Lorne. I blurted out "Flock ish o sheal fin." Flames were around me and everyone behind me stood back.

I raised my other hand and called upon and Flame Wave around me. I clutched my fist and pulled them down quickly. The guards, The Wizards that were circling Garius, died within a flash. Garius was still alive and I watched him and he was consumed by his own ritual. I retracted the flame from my eyes, hands, and around me. I felt much weaker and I need someone to hold me up. Elanee was the one that walked over towards me and held me up. She tried healing me, but it did nothing. I walked out of her grip and walked towards the body of Garius. He had a shard. I grabbed it and placed it in my pouch. "Let's gooo-." I fell and blacked out.

I woke up on the cold, wet, ground. I sat up and rubbed my head and saw Elanee walk to me. "Look, we can't have Khelgar, Neeshka, me, or anyone else to carry you out when you black out. I think if you want to master these…Demonic arts, you should practice more somewhere not on the battle field."

I smiled and said "Well, I did what I have to do to stop the ritual right? I guess I should go talk to Vale now." I stood up and walked towards Vale. "So, is everything alright now?"

He smiled and said "Not you, but the castle is fine yes. You done much here tonight, you should go back to Neverwinter now."

When I walked into The Watch Headquarters, I saw a woman, sort of like a Githyanki, but not like them. She looked up at me from the cage she was in and said "I've been waiting for you, _Kalach-Cha._

I sighed and said "Why does you people call me Kalach-Cha? It's getting old. You know what, never mind. What is your name?"

She then responded quickly "Zhjaeve. I know more than you about the shards. If you let me out of this cage, I will be able to help you on your journey."

I looked at Cormick and then Captain Brelaina and said "Release her, please."

Cormick nodded and opened the cage. Zhjaeve walked out and walked towards me. "And so it is done. I know this may be hard, but you are the only one who can stop the King of Shadows. But before you can face him, you need to do a ritual called Ritual of Purification, if you wish to stop him."

She took the map I handed her and she marked where I should go. I was told to head back to Crossroad Keep for some news. When I arrived, they told me I was Captain and owned this place. I responded "What? I know nothing of…Oh forget it."

I went into the castle and looked around. I went back out and said to Master Veedle, "I want to rebuild the bedrooms and rebuild the walls."

He rushed off and went to report. I began walking back to Neverwinter.

When I arrived, I went into my room and sat on the bed. I opened up my pack and pulled out a set of clothes for me to wear. The shoulder pads were heads of skulls. The chest was covered with skeleton hands, and legs were black with skulls on the knee for pads. The boots look like claws. It was all placed well on black leather with red straps. I took off my clothes and slipped on the set I bought and I moved around a little. "Comfortable. I like these." I smiled and walked around a bit it loosen it up. I took my old leathers and went out to the mess hall. Duncan saw me and his eyes were wide open.

"What are you wearing Veltan?"

I smiled and said "I am becoming what I am, a Hellfire Warlock."

Duncan walked towards me and hugged me. "You can become whatever you want. Just don't burn my place down, or summon Demons. You will drive the customers away."

I smiled and said "What's the fun of that. That'll make things interesting."

I handed him my leathers and he took them and said "I will hold on to these. In case if you ever want to go back."

I left his presence and went back to the Keep. When I arrived, Master Veedle came up to me and said "The rooms are rebuilt and made your room special. The walls are now being repaired." He ran off again before I said anything. I looked around and said "Wow, I own this Keep to myself? Well I guess I can add my Gold for the Hells of it so we have more."

I walked around and explored. I saw Elanee sitting on a rock and staring at the tree and then back at her beloved pet Naloch. I walked towards her and sat down by her. She looked at me and said "Wow, your going with it are you?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I need your help. To control magic, or in my case Eldritch, you guys say…Demonic."

She stood up and said "Follow me." I stood up and followed her out to the farm where all the crops are dead. She sent Naloch to sit over by the dead hay and she stood beside me. "First rule of magic is to how to control it." She casted a flame from her hand and showed me. I grabbed at it and held it in front of me.

"That was easy." I sighed and retracted it. I then looked back at her and she then casted Entangle on the ground in front of me. "Second is to control magic by using it in battle field."

I looked at my hand and focused. It was set on fire and I held it in front of me with my palm facing forward. I sent a long flame in front of me and closed back up my hand. "Like that?"

She smiled and said "Third, never over use it. In my case, I have a certain number of times I can cast it before I know I need to rest. You, you can cast it as much as you want with a cost of feeling weaker in your case. When you use it to much you pass out. Or if you over do it…well you know."

I started to cast a few more spells and then felt I was getting weaker. She then said "Rest. See if that helps."

I sat down and closed my eyes. After a minute or two, I stood up and felt better. "I fell better than I would not know to rest. I…Thank you Elanee, for everything." I walked over towards her and hugged her. She was shocked, but hugged back. "You're welcome Veltan."

I let go of her and walked by her. She followed behind me as I walked. I looked at my hand and set it on fire. I looked around my hand and said "This I believe Hellfire."

When I arrived back at the castle and went into my room. I took out a book I found here and read it. It was the arts of Demonic power. I read a little further past the basics. I then saw a drawing of a man holding up his arms and summoning a Demon. "I'm going to try to summon a demon, but how would I…" I kept on reading and saw the words to say. I stood up out of my bed and walked to the end of the bed. The room was big enough to fit my old house in here. "Vir lish yen tum deas flum." I held up my hands and a circle of fire was around me. I looked at the other circle where I was summoning. Then I saw it, I summoned a demon. He was all red, with big horns and wings of a dragon would have. His hands were long and his claws were sharp. I circled it around and examined it. The demon looked at me and smiled evilly. I smiled back and said "Do you under stand me?"

The demon looked at me as if I were stupid. I though for a moment and said "Ka uai ifkaylzsofk ty (do you understand me)?"

The demon looked at me and smiled. He opened his mouth and said "Qwu kek uai zittaf ty wyly af swez bedsw dessdy afy (Why did you summon me here on this filth little one)?"

I was shocked, and yet surprised that he can talk and understand me. I looked at him and shrugged. I looked behind him to see if he has a tail like me. He did not. "Qwu kaf's uai wojy o soed (why don't you have a tail)?"

He looked at mine and said "fas odd kytafz wojy soedz. Xyzekyz, swyu rys ef swy qou (not all demons have tails. besides, they get in the way)."

I looked at my tail and looked back at him and smiled. I raised up one hand and said "Fash nick el thos." I unsummoned him and I sat on the bed. Neeshka came from the ceiling and I sighed and said "Hell, why do you do that?"

She smiled and walked towards me. "You actually are going through with this? Here, look, I know a little bit of Demonic language and I wanted to know if you understand?"

I smiled and said "uyz ra owyok (yes, go ahead)."

She sat on the bed next to me and jumped on to me. I looked at her with a smile and said "Ohhh, I see where this is going." I rolled her over and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself up and kissed me. My tail grabbed hers and I wrapped it around and held us in place. I sat up over her and took my shirt off. She took hers off slowly and said "What if someone-."

I raised my hand towards the door and set a wall of flames. "No ones wanting to go through that Sis."

She smiled and took her shirt off all the way. I said to her smiling "Your so beautiful Neeshka." I bent down over her and went down to take her pants off. I undid her leather pants and slipped them off slowly. I placed my fingers on her thigh and slowly and softly moved my fingers down. Then up again. "Smooth."

I placed my head between her legs and stuck out my tongue and placed it within her. She placed her hand on top of my head and moaned. Her legs were over me and I held them up with my arms. She was already wet and I went up to her face and she rolled me over. She went over me and went down to undo my pants. She was on top of me and I was in. she moved her hips up and down and she bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her hands on my face. She moaned and Moaned and she couldn't stop. I thrusted upward and back down and her moaned went louder. I thought for sure someone heard, but I didn't care any how. "Ohhh, Veltan." She said as she moaned.

"Neeshka." I said stumbley. I pushed up and I came and she came as well. She and I breathed deeper and panted a little. She went to the side of me and hugged me and kissed. "I love you Veltan."

I smiled and said "I love you too Neeshka." And I placed my hand on her cheek and brought myself for a kiss. We stared into each others eyes all night, and then drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 The Lesson of Self Control

Chapter 10: The Lesson of Self Control

I woke up and I turned over and saw Neeshka sleeping. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. I jumped out of bed and put on my clothes. I walked towards the door and I retracted the flame and walked out. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see Elanee get out of her room. She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Veltan."

I smiled back and said "Morning Elanee."

She walked out towards the library and I followed to see Zhjaeve about the Ritual. Elanee went to go talk to Sand and I kept on walking. I found Zhjaeve and said "So, what's this about a ritual?"

"The Ritual of Purification is what is used against the King of Shadows. If you do this, you will be able to defeat the King of Shadows." Zhjaeve walked by me and went ahead. I followed her and ask "Where are these, Purification's?"

"It is in ruins call Arvahn. There you will seek the Statues of Purification. But I will need to go with you to these ruins."

I sighed and looked the other way. I closed my hand and opened it back up and stared at the flame. I walked past Zhjaeve and went to talk to Sand and Elanee.

"Hey Sand and Elanee, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it Veltan." Sand replied grinning.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Elanee then said after.

I sighed and then shrugged "Do you know more about magic and how to learn more about spells? I'm afraid if I ask Qara she'll just blabber on and on about something. Because last night, I read a book I found in the basement and it was about Warlock power."

Sand opened his eyes wide and said "Where is the book now?"

I replied and said "It's in my room. Why if I may ask?"

"Because that book was used by Garius and I'm afraid that you will read to much and summon something power that may kill us." Sand said and explained to me with a tone in his voice.

He walked out of the library and walked towards my room. Elanee followed and I followed Elanee. Then it came to me, Neeshka was still in my room. I ran up ahead and beat Sand to my door and blocked it. "Please move out of the way."

"No, I think it's best if I go in and get it."

Elanee shrugged and said "Why. It's just a room, are you hiding something from us?"

"Yes, about last night, I summoned a Demon in my room and it was guarding me all night and I forgot to unsummon it. So if you guys go in, he may think you guys are trying to hurt me." I smiled and waited for there response.

Sand crossed his arms and said "Hurry up and we'll wait."

I opened the door quickly and slammed it behind me. Neeshka woke up and said "Why the hells you slam the door?"

"Shh, Sand and Elanee are at the door. I told then there was a Demon I summoned in here. Hurry and get your clothes on."

Neeshka jumped out of bed and slipped on her clothes and climbed the wall. Right when she went over on top of the ceiling, Sand just opened the door and walked in. "Is everything alright? I heard talking."

I nodded and said "Yeah, I just unsummoned the Demon and here you go. The book I was talking about."

Sand sniffed the air and said "What is that unusual smell in the air. Smells of sweat and…"

Elanee then quickly said "Alright, we got the book, now let's get out." She took Sands arm and went out the door. I followed them to the library.

Sand was reading the book and said "interesting, not only this book is for the ritual, you can also learn a few things from this Veltan."

I sighed and said "Well, I learned how to summon a Demon from the Lower Planes. Want to see?"

Sand shrugged and said "Not here, this room is to small. Let's head out and show you a few things. Elanee, your coming right?"

Elanee smiled and said "Yes of course."

We were outside of the Keep and for some reason Zhjaeve followed us. Zhjaeve sat down and observed us. Sand set the book down and said "Okay, show us what you can do, and do please tell it not to kill us."

I smiled and concentrated. My hands were set on fire and I raised one hand up and said "Vir lish yen tum deas flum!" Flames were circling around me and a circle was set in front of me and was set on fire, then appeared the red demon once again. He let out a loud deep scream.

Sand examines the demon and said "Impressive, But not what I anticipated to be a red demon. Of course, he's one of the weak ones right?"

The demon looked down at Sand and growled lowly. "Uail swy afy sa sodn qyondefr (you're the one to talk weakling)."

I laughed and Sand looked at me with a glare. "Okay, let show you how to control him. This is the difficult part since this is your fist time. Elanee, summon a creature."

Elanee held out her hand and a circle of gold and green was surrounding her. In front of her was a bigger gold and green with leaves floating around. She summoned an Elemental.

Sand examined the Elemental and said "Impressive. Now, show Veltan how to command a creature to attack."

Elanee then held out her hand again and focused on the Elemental. The Elemental began to attack my Demon. The Demon grew angry and turned his head to look at me. I was afraid he was going to tear me apart. Sand then said "Your turn Veltan. Just focus on the Demon or whatever his name is."

The Demon snorted and said "Bazzuet."

I smiled and I held out my flaming hand and focused on the Bazzuet.

Zhjaeve then said "Focus your will, that is the key _Kalach-Cha_."

I closed my eyes and saw redness, it was Bazzuet. I became as one with Bazzuet. I walked him towards the Elemental and held up his huge hand and grabbed the Elemental and tore him in half. I turned Bazzuet around to look at me and I opened my eyes. Bazzuet was looking into my eyes. I saw hatred within him, but not at me. I walked toward him and he sat down. I placed my hand on his hand. I went around him and jumped on his back. He stood up and he let out a deep loud scream "Rahhhh!" then he growled.

Sand walked towards Bazzuet and said "Well now, don't try to hurt yourself. Now, I will transform myself and face your Demon, But to make this interesting, if you think you can defeat me, I will consider you the best in the castle, but if I win, I get five thousand gold and titled better than you on the wall. Deal?"

I looked at Elanee as she took off to get the others. Zhjaeve stood up and went back farther to watch. I smiled and said "Deal! But let's wait for everyone to get here. And also, can I transform myself if my friend here dies?"

Sand shrugged and said "Sure why not. Make it interesting."

Elanee came back with Bishop, Shandra, Neeshka, Qara, Aldanon, Khelgar, Casavir, Grobnar, and Duncan that was helping with Sal creates his business. I was standing on top of Bazzuet head and held on to his horn. I saw Sand Hold our his hands and raised his arms up and transformed into a Giant Rock Elemental, About as tall of Bazzuet. I looked down as Bazzuet step back a little to ready him self. Everyone looked like dots. Bazzuet spread his Dragon like wings and led out a loud roar. Sand position himself and said in a deep voice as a Rock Elemental "Ready?"

I looked at Bazzuet and he cracked his fingers and I said "Ready!"

Sand clutched his fist and Bazzuet waited for my command. I closed my eyes and became as one with Bazzuet. While I was (Or in other words, being Bazzuet) Sand circled around and I circled around with him staring waiting for him to punch. Bazzuet then spoke to me and said "Summon my sword, Now!" I summoned a sword for him and he held it with two hands. Sand threw a Boulder like shape punch at Bazzuet. I held up my arms and blocked his incoming attack with my sword. I flew up and went up into the air. I held up my sword and swung downward and full speed. Sand closed his arms in front of him and blocked the incoming attack. I dropped the sword and said to Bazzuet, "it's useless. Go bare hands."

I looked down and saw that they were cheering a little, but was afraid what will happen. Sand threw another punch and I grabbed it with Bazzuet's hand. Sand threw his other arm and I caught it with the other hand. Bazzuet was struggling, but held on. I pushed Sand away and punched him even farther. Sand came running and threw a punch back and Bazzuet went flying back and I fell off of Bazzuet. He caught me and put me down on the ground. I nodded to Bazzuet and raised my hand. Bazzuet's hand was also inflamed by me, and then he said to me "What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself little one."

I smiled and then struggled, but kept myself up, "don't worry, I won't lose."

Bazzuet's hands were inflamed and he growled at Sand. Sand than threw another punch and I bent down (As I was still controlling Bazzuet) and threw an uppercut punch. I made Sand go flying in the air and fall on his back. Sand rolled over and I picked him up and held him above me. This strength I had was flowing within Bazzuet. I launched Sand ten feet away. Sand got up and mumbled to himself "This one's a challenge, I might have to go on full."

I saw sand raise his rock hand and casted a spell. He Enchanted himself and threw another punch at Bazzuet. Sands punch went through Bazzuet. Bazzuet then disappeared back to the Lower Planes. I looked at Sand as he came towards me slowly, like a rock would.

"I won't lose to you Sand."

"Sand laughed a little and said "You already lost, all I have to do is to go near up and pick you up and it's a win for me. I'm telling you, your not strong enough for my match."

Elanee then shouted "He's right, you can't win. Even if you tried, you can kill yourself."

I nodded and I raised my hand and said "This one is the last chance I have Sand, and it's something you have never seen before." I smiled and remembered the word I saw. It was long, and Demonic, but I can do it. I then said closing my eyes and letting the flames go through out my body, "Ver shael ist o kyouk nock ish tum shun yen tenic…"

I opened my eyes and looked at sand and smiled even more. Everyone was waiting to see what happened. Neeshka had her hands in a grip and hoped for me to win. Elanee crossed her arms and shaked a little. I then began to finish what I started "Kyouck fas das mier los ten mere tuimi!" I crossed my arms and took a knee to the ground. I had flames from below me surround me and went above me about two hundred feet and I started to feel like my body was about to explode. Elanee then though to herself out loud "he won't make it, it's his first time Transforming. Why now?"

I looked up and opened my mouth and finished it "Hellsin Satanazuel!"

Neeshka knew was going on and stood up and walked back a little. Elanee looked at her and said "What's wrong?"

Neeshka mumbled "He transforming to the most-."

Then everything went into a red flash and I opened my eyes. I was bigger and stronger than Sand. Sand looked up at me and took a few steps back. I looked at my hands and they were bigger than him. I had wings ten times the size of the Dragon wings. I had horns that went out and curled. I was dark lava red skinned like and had a voice of a thousand terrors. I had a huge tail as well that was covered in spikes. My teeth were big and sharp that can kill anything and I can shred anything I ate. I let out a loud roar that everything around me heard and much farther heard. I looked at sand as he quickly enchanted himself. I smiled and growled and said with a loud deep terrifying voice, "you… lose…Sand." I reached out my hand and grabbed him. He was much smaller than me and I brought him to my face. "Do… you…give?"

Sand didn't say a word. I lied him down on the ground and he transformed himself back to normal. He looked like a small dot and everyone else did too. I turned to them and smiled. For once, I think I scared the Hells out of Bishop because he had wide eyes and was carrying his wolf near him, and also the wolf was very terrified. Everyone else just got up and took a lot of steps back. I looked at Neeshka and she looked back. She walked towards me and Elanee was shocked to see Neeshka walk toward me and called out "What in Gods name are you doing Neeshka…"

"Hold on, Elanee. I just want to look to see if it's him or the one I hate to see."

I looked down and growled. I don't know why I growled but I smiled as I did. I held out my hand for her to get on to. She stepped on it and I raised her to eyes level. She almost fell off and she held. "Veltan? Is that you?"

I answered back and said "Yes…it's…me…Oh…Neeshka…"

She smiled and said "You've won. I think Sand is very afraid of you and won't mess with you. Are you going to get out of that…terrifying form of something I remembered seeing in my life?"

I smiled and said "Of course, but first, I want to show Sand what I read in the book that I can use against someone if they pissed me off." I held up my other hand and pointed it to the other direction away from everyone. "Ver shen knock feish kull das rea." There was a Demonic Hellfire out of my hand that was the size of my hand and I blasted it and it sent a shockwave everywhere. I retracted it before it can do any damage. I set Neeshka down and I crossed my arms. Flames surrounded me once again and I turned back into my original form. I walked towards Sand and said "I'm better than you. I win."

Sand turned his head to me and said "Well…umm…yes…of course you did."

I smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, "I have to admit, you were my first challenge that didn't die. Best of luck to you next time."

I turned around and that's with I felt the with drawl. I grabbed my chest and I saw Elanee running towards me and calling out everyone to help me up. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. My heart was pounding fast. I looked down at my hand and I saw blood. I then felt pain on my neck like someone was engraving something. Also blood was going down. As all of this was happening, my vision went out and in and it was blurred. I heard laughter inside my head.

I looked up at everyone and they were carrying me into my room. I heard Elanee say "Gods, Blood is coming out of his eyes!"

Neeshka I saw was covering her mouth and I saw tears. I was still gripping my chest and Elanee moved my hand and ripped off my shirt. I saw Blood just draining out of me. "Veltan, don't die on us! Just hold on!" Shandra said by me holding my hand and patting it. I then blacked out and heard Elanee say out loud "Were losing him!"


	11. Chapter 11 Revived and Back to Work

Chapter 11: Revived and Back to Work

I then woke up and saw bandages wrapped around my hand, chest, and neck. I sat up and heard Elanee say "Don't get up. Your still in pain."

I mumbled a little "Ugnn, Ow! Damn, this hurts. What the Hells happened to me?"

Elanee placed her hand on my chest and one under my head and said "You should rest. You're not well."

Before I passed out, I reached up my hand and touched Elanee's face softly and said "Beautiful soft…" I blacked out.

After what felt like forever, I woke up again with a headache. "Hells! My head hurts! Ow! Damn it!" I felt like someone was hitting me one the head with a hammer and a brick at the same time.

Elanee came walking in and placed her hand on my forehead. It took time, but she got rid of the headache. I sat up in my bed and said "Elanee, I'm sorry, I just wanted to…" and then I saw a tear go down Elanee's face. I felt sorry for her, she really cares for me too much. Maybe more then Neeshka did. I reached out my hand and placed it on the tear on her face. She looked at me ands smiled. I let go of her face and I put it on my face as I felt something go down. I wiped it and it was a tear, but not a crying tear, but a blood tear. "I can't cry, or give a tear, but I bleed and cry blood." I then silenced myself and then yelled "Son of a Bitch! Why me!" I moved my legs up and lied my arms on it and lied my head on my arms.

Elanee placed her hand on my back rubbed. She then started to remove the bandages. I stood up out of my bed and let her undo the bandages. First was the hands, she removed then slowly so they wouldn't hurt. I saw that my hands had an imprint, a symbol of some sort. She then examined them and said "There Demonic, you should know what they say."

I examined them and said "one on the right says Hellfire, and the one on the left says Shift Fire."

She then started to remove the bandage from my neck. She then say another symbol and said "Here take this mirror and look at this one on your neck."

I took the mirror and saw a symbol "it says one. I don't know what that means."

Elanee shrugged and said "Let's hope there isn't one on your chest."

She removed the bandage from my chest and saw a bigger symbol that was in the middle of the circle and that had smaller ones in it. There was a star in the center on the circle over the symbol with eyes on every corner. I was shocked what I have seen and Elanee moved her hand across it and felt it was still warm.

"My God. What in the Nine Hells is this?" Elanee looked up at me for an answer.

I looked in the mirror and said "It's…Demonic symbol for a Hellfire Warlock and it notifies me as a Demon." I looked at myself and noticed my horns got bigger, and my tail got longer a bigger. "Hells, it changed me. Even my voice, it's deeper. I can't believe this."

Elanee stepped back a little and I held out my arms, "I have spikes growing out of my arms? What the Hell! Is there anything else I can't see, since my vision is a little blurred?"

Elanee then stuttered and said "Yes. You have wings now."

I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror again. "No wonder my back was hurting." I smiled and looked at Elanee then looked at the wall and yelled "Son of a Bitch! I'm a Demon!" I ran out of my room and out to the throne room. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I dropped down on my knee and fell to the ground. I covered myself with my wings and began to cry blood. I felt hands touch me. "Why does this happen to me?" I opened back up my wings and stood up. I clutched my fist and walked towards the wall and punched it. I made a hole in it and Neeshka said "Calm down! Everything is going to be alright Veltan!"

I turned around and knocked over the table behind me with my tail. I had blood coming from my eyes and I said "You all are now afraid of me. This is what I am becoming. I don't know how this happened, but if anyone here is afraid and doesn't want to deal or be around me…" I sighed and wiped my blood off "Then you can leave me and never come back." I looked around and saw Neeshka step forward and say "I'm not leaving you. I know under all that Demonic power and look, I still see the old Veltan. I love you."

I smiled and saw Shandra step forward "After what we been through, we will finish this to the end."

The Casavir stepped forward and said "I will stick by you and fight side by side to the end."

Bishop snorted "Paladin has tough words to say." He then stepped forward and said in a soft calmly voice like no one heard "I'm with you Veltan, Even though you may be a Demon."

Khelgar jumped in and said "I will stay and fight by you. From us living, to us dying on the field!"

Qara stepped forward and said "Yeah sure whatever. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you."

Sand then said "You girl, you don't want to learn from him."

"What do you say Sand?" I said looking at him

Sand sighed and said "I'm here as well. Just don't scare me like that next time when we are in the battle field."

I saw Grobnar step forward and say "you may be big and scary, but I stand by you. Oh boy, I have come up with a song!"

Elanee came out of the room and smiled "I will be with you until the end."

Then Zhjaeve stepped up and said "I will be by you _Kalach-Cha_, we have to defeat the King of Shadows Demon or no."

I smiled and said "Thanks…I thank you all standing by me. Now, we have a mission to do. I need Zhjaeve, Neeshka, Elanee, and Shandra come with me to Arvahn for the Ritual of Purification."

I walked back into my room and found my shirt. I looked at it and said "you know what, I'm going shirtless now since I bet no one will be able to make my size."

I walked back out of my room with only pants and boots.

Elanee grinned and said "what, no shirt?"

I smiled and said "that's right. See what you like?" I laughed a little and she blushed a little also but hid it from everyone else.

I walked out of the door and saw all of the towns people look at me and cheered that I was alive. I looked at Elanee and said "Don't let me do what I did last time again. Unless it's a emergency then you let me know okay?"

Elanee nodded I kept on walking. I walked down the road towards out the open. I sighed and said "I hope everyone doesn't look at me as a different person." I moved again and Neeshka went by me and walked with me. Shandra and Elanee were chatting and Zhjaeve was behind them.

On the trail to Arvahn, I took a wrong turn and Zhjaeve said "Where are we going? This isn't the way."

I responded back "I'm going to talk to my father about something. Just keep up."

It took five days to arrive back at West Harbor. I saw Georg training the militia. I saw everyone else cleaning up or going around walking and talking to one another. I sighed and said "Here we go."

I walked forward and saw everyone looking at me. I heard Georg walking towards me and said "Stay right where you are Demon, You have-."

Neeshka snapped back "Demon? You don't treat us with kind do you. Did you treat Veltan this way?"

Elanee then sighed and said "Neeshka…"

"What, I'm just wondering."

Elanee pointed her finger at me. Neeshka looked at me and I looked back.

"It's okay Neeshka. But I can handle my affairs." I had a drop of blood go down onto the ground. It came from my eye.

Georg studied me a bit and said "Wait? Are you…you are. My God, what happened to you Veltan? You've changed. The last time I saw you, you were in your leathers and had a dagger by your side. Now look at you."

I smiled and said "Yes, and…" I looked around and said "Don't be afraid, it's just me, Veltan…Just a little different."

Everyone laughed and went toward me. They asked me questions about the adventure I went on and I didn't have enough answers for them. I then said "Alright everyone. I could tell you, but I am here to see my father. I need to ask him something."

Everyone stepped out of the way and I told Neeshka, Shandra, Elanee, and Zhjaeve wait around here and enjoy them selves. Elanee didn't want to stay so she went with me.

I went to my father's door and knocked. Elanee placed her hand on my shoulder I placed my hand on top and let go. I saw Daehgun standing in the door way. "Yes, how may I-."

I then cut him off as he was talking and said "Don't act like you don't know me. I know your hiding something from me. I want you to be honest."

Daehgun studied me a little and said "What happened to you? Are you back completing your quest? Did you give the Shard to Duncan?"

I walked in his house as he stepped aside. Elanee then said "Hello, I am Elanee. I'm his friend."

Daehgun grinned and said "Of course, come in."

I then pulled out my pouch and showed him the Shards. His eyes widen and said "Be quick, you may be driving more trouble with you for the village."

I clutched of my fist and said "You're not telling me something. I discovered I have a shard within me. What the Hells are happening to me? Why are you lying to me my whole life you emotionless shrew?"

"Hey! Keep you voice down when you're in my house. I know your upset and I don't need you to be angry with me. I kept I a secret so you can be happy."

Elanee went to go sit down at the table and observed. I said "Happy. Ha, I never felt any happiness in my life. I never been loved by anyone and you were there my whole life and never cared."

Daehgun then walked over by the fire and said "I know that you think I am careless at times. I will admit that. But I always loved you Veltan, I just never show it."

I turned around and said "I want to know the whole story. Everything with my mother, and how I have this Shard in me. Duncan told me about the Shard, but he didn't tell me much."

Daehgun walked over to the table and sat down. I sat down by Elanee and I listened what he has to say. After a long talk, I smiled and said "Thank you father for telling me."

He tried to smile, but grinned and said "Now, you should leave along with your friends. It's also nice to nice you Elanee. Keep my son out of trouble will you."

Elanee smiled and said "You know I will." I walked out of the house and went to find Neeshka, Shandra, and Zhjaeve. Neeshka was drinking and letting kids fell her horns and her tail. Zhjaeve stood over my Neeshka and kept her distance away from the kids. Shandra was talking with some girls and laughing. I looked at Elanee and said "Thank you for being there for me."

"You are welcome." Elanee was putting more herbs in her pouch from the swamp. I walked over to Neeshka and Zhjaeve and said "we need to go." Zhjaeve walked by me and Neeshka was drunk and said "Allllriiiight Kiddsss, IIII haaave tooo gooo nowww." The kids frowned and said "Awwww."

I grabbed Neeshka and carried her "Why are you drunk Neeshka?"

"Welll, Ifff yooou arrre suurrrrrooundded byyy kiddsss, yoooou wooould knooow." Neeshka then wrapped her arms around me and tucked her head within me. Her horns were stuck in me, but I didn't mind.

I walked over to Shandra and said "We need to go."

"Alright. Why are your carrying Neeshka?" Shandra asked scratching her head.

One of the girls said "She must be drunk." They laughed and I looked at Elanee and she just shrugged. I looked back at Shandra and she stopped laughing. I said "Are you done?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Just a few miles outside of West Harbor, we camped out for the night. Elanee was by her tent and making herbs. Zhjaeve was by the water and sitting. Shandra was cooking food in the fire, and Neeshka and I were lying down in the tent. Neeshka woke and rubbed her eyes. She moaned and said "What happened?"

"You passed out drunk." I said giving a scowled look.

"What? What would you do if you were surrounded by kids?"

"Nothing, I would just fall asleep. Where are the Rubies?"

Neeshka turned pale and said "I thought I had them."

I raised my hand and slapped her Tiefling butt. "Oh really?"

She jumped a little and said "Ow that hurt Veltan." She pulled on my tail and it did nothing.

I laughed and she said "that isn't fair. It's not funny either."

"I'm just kidding around, I don't care what you did with the Rubies, as long I know you're here with me, I'm happy."

Neeshka smiled and kissed me. She lied back down to sleep. I got out of the tent and sat down on the ground. Elanee looked over at me and said "want me to put you to sleep? Since you can't lie down."

I shrugged and said "or I can do this." I closed my wings around me and wrapped my tail also around me. I lied my head down on my arms and drifted off to sleep. I then heard Elanee say something and I felt really tired and fell in heavy slumber.


	12. Chapter 12 The Ritual

Chapter 12: The Ritual

I woke up with my face into the ground. I placed my hands on the ground and lifted myself up. I brushed off the dirt on my face and looked around. I saw no one in sight except Zhjaeve sitting on a log waiting for me. "Are you ready to leave _Kalach-Cha_?"

I gave out a heavy sigh and said "Yeah, but where did everyone go?"

Zhjaeve pointed out to the pools of water that was near the camp. I looked and saw that they were in the pool. I smiled and walked toward the pool. "So, you guys get in without me?"

Neeshka turned around and said "Hey, no boys aloud." She chuckled.

Elanee was on the other side and was cleaning her hair. Shandra was by Neeshka and said "Yeah, go back to camp and wait for us you pig."

I laughed and said "My, my, someone is grumpy. So why can't I join in?"

Neeshka held out her finger and curled it and told me to walk to her. I bent down and she whispered "Because, were naked and don't want you to come in."

I turned a little red and I stood up and smiled. "So, I take it as a no then? Alright, you girls have fun." I put my hand in the water and splashed a little water on Neeshka. She squeaked a little and I ran back to camp.

I waited for them to get out and I already packed my things. It was a little cold and I had no shirt. But I didn't mind it, considering I'm a Demon and my blood boils itself. Shandra, Elanee, and Neeshka arrived back at camp and we packed up. Zhjaeve was by me guiding me to Arvahn for the Ritual of Purification. When we arrived, it was all ruins. I went up ahead and saw a Statue of Purification. "So, what I must do to gain its power?"

"You must focus your will upon it." Zhjaeve said looking at the Statue.

I closed my eyes and focused. I then heard a voice talking to me and what felt like a shock, I drew power from the Statue. I turned to Zhjaeve and she said "you have completed one of five Statues of Purification. We must continue on."

I began to walk and saw a group of guys fighting each other. I what looked like Orcs and those hairy Thralls. I held up my right hand and it began to set on fire. I had a circle of flame surround me and I held up my arm and called down a Flame Strike. The flames circled around them and then a blast came and it turned them into ash. I kept my hand on fire just in case if there's more. I came across a camp of Orcs. The leader by the name of Uthanck came up to me and said "you may remember my brother Logram that you have killed. I may not care for him, but I want to make peace. If you kill the Ogre in the Castle up ahead, I will reward you greatly."

I shrugged and said "alright, I'll see what can be done."

I began walking to the Riverguard Keep to kill the Ogre that Uthanck told me about. I walk into the castle and explored the rooms. It was just more and more guys and I found a shield and a weapon that are supposely said to open the door that the Ogre is at. I went down into the basements and saw the giant Ogre. She was talking to the goblins and telling them to sacrifice more to get the door open. I listen for a bit and heard there's a Statue in there. I turned around and said "Neeshka, do you think you can distract her while I cast a spell to kill her minions and the rest of us will kill her last?"

Neeshka smiled and said "yeah, I can do that. Just make sure she doesn't come running after me."

She ran up ahead and started to talk to her. The Ogre was displeased what she was saying. I raised my hand above me and Elanee grabbed it and said "Hold on, I can cast Entangle on them. I don't want you to hurt your self…again."

I nodded to her and she let go. She closed her eyes and threw up her arm then back down and sent in a circle around the goblins. They couldn't move and I raised my hand and sent out a flaming blast out and caught the beast on fire. Neeshka went behind her and grabbed the staff, then took out her dagger and cut the Ogre legs. Shandra went past me and went to kill the goblins that were trapped. Zhjaeve started to say something and I saw that the Ogre was on the ground on her knees. I walked up to her and said "I was sent to kill you and that is I am about to do."

The Ogre grew angry and stood up and roared. She swung her weapon and I ducked only to feel my hair get cut a little shorter. I looked at the ground and saw pieces of my hair. I put my hand on my head and said "Shorter hair is unusual for me. But it touches my shoulders so its fine." I smiled and I held up my right hand and casted a Hellfire Ball out of my hand and sent it towards her. I watched as it went through her and hit the wall. She fell to the ground immediately and made the ground shake.

I walked towards Neeshka and said "You have the staff?"

"Yeah I do, let me umm…here you go." She handed me the staff and I walked towards the door that had the Statue of Purification within it. The door opened and I walked in. the Statue began to talk to me and I focused my will upon it. I didn't feel shock this time, it felt like air that surrounded me and yet there was no air. "The second Ritual has been complete. There only remains three more." Zhjaeve had said to me.

I walked out of the Castle and went to report to Uthanck. He was pleased what I have done. I then walked to the Gem Mines to find the Statue within. When I arrived I saw a ghostly figure talk to me. The only way I can get to the Statue of Purification, is to free the spirits from the undead. "Great, this is going to take forever."

I and my companions separated to make this easier. I went in one direction and everyone else went in the other all around. I met a dwarf and he told me about the King of Shadows and how it was his fault. I began walking back to meet everyone else. The Elves and Dwarves were in place and they sent out a chain like beam and started to fade within the tree. I watched as they disappear into the tree, then a flash and I saw the Statue of Purification. I walked up to it and again, focused my will upon it. I then what felt like a beam of light upon me. I grabbed my arm as it began to burn a little. "What the Hells was that? Never mind it, let's keep moving."

Zhjaeve then said "the third Ritual is now complete. You have two more to do _Kalach-Cha_."

I walked out of the Gem Mines while looking at my arm. My skin looked like it was burned, but it healed it self to my normal peach like skin, the same color of Neeshka's skin. We then walked to the next place on the map, the Temple of Seasons. I then saw more of the Orcs and the Hairy Thralls killing each other. I then said out loud "Hey over here, see if you can kill me."

They ran after me first and then separated and went after Neeshka, then Shandra, and then Elanee. Zhjaeve stood back behind us and casted a spell. Neeshka went up ahead to face one face to face. She took her dagger and blocked his sword. She pushed him back by kicking him and she tripped him and stabbed his head. Shandra blocked an incoming attack from the Thrall with her shield and plunged her sword in him, then pulled it out and cut his throat. Elanee enchanted her sickle with fire and ran to the Orc that was charging her. She dodged his attack and she grabbed his weapon and pulled it from his hands and she took her sickle and cut his head right off. I for one stood back and enjoyed the fight.

Neeshka went after the Thrall with a battleaxe and I thought to myself, why? She dodged his attack and got onto his back. The Thrall tried to throw her off, but she held on and she took her dagger and stabbed his eye with it, then the other eye. The Thrall was blinded and went on a rage, swinging his axe around like crazy. I saw that Elanee, Neeshka, and Shandra ran back away from the swinging axe. I watched as the Thrall killed the Orcs in a rage blindly. I laughed and said "that made things easy, good work Sis."

"Hey, I just thought it would be fun, you know?" She smiled and then watched back at the Thrall.

When the Thrall stopped killing everything around him, he dropped his axe and led out a loud roar. I walked ahead of everyone and held out my right hand. I walked towards it and the Thrall stood still. I lied my hand on its head and I heard a loud crack and a pop. I looked down at its chest and saw blood coming out. I moved my hand off of its head as it fell over. "Lets go, I just had enough of killing for one day, its tiring."

"I agree we should get this done quickly." Elanee said as she retracted her flame from the sickle and hooked it on her belt.

We walked to a big Temple and went inside. The first room had a book and I opened it up and began to read it. The room got cold and I saw creatures being summoned. We killed them off quickly, then a door open and we went to explore some more. This one also had a book and I read it, and it was about spring. Then more creatures were summoned. These ones were easy, but a little harder than the first. We kept on exploring and killing those were summoned. We have finally reached the Statue of Purification. I focused myself onto the statue and what seemed to feel like a rock on me, Zhjaeve said "the fourth Ritual is complete, there only remains one more."

I then sighed heavily and said "Finally, this has took forever to do, lets go."

When we walked outside, I saw a portal open. We walked towards it and stood in front of it. Zhjaeve then said "I believe we enter this portal, it will take us to the last Statue of Purification."

I held out my arms and put it through the portal. I turned my head at everyone and the back at the portal. I walked through as did everyone else. I arrived at a swampy area and I looked around. "Something isn't right here. We did not arrive at the Statue and yet, we arrived here. Is there any ruins nearby this place that you know of?"

I looked around and saw bodies lying around. I ignored Zhjaeve and I walked around. I was staring at the bodies that I knew. Webb, George, Moss, and everyone else. I sniffed the air and looked at Neeshka and said "Do you smell that? Smells like my kind…Demons, and Devils came here and killed everyone."

Neeshka then sniffed the air and agreed "Yeah, I smell that too. Phew, that smells."

I then dropped down on one knee and Shandra said "This is West Harbor right? Or what's left of it. I'm sorry Veltan."

Elanee walked by me and said "I feel something within the land, just like at the Mere. It is covered with blood and shadow."

I stood up and said "The Mere of Dead Men is over there, lets go and get to the Statue and get out of here."

We walked past something that Zhjaeve had said "This may be the scar, we must come back after we know more."

We arrived in the Mere and we walked to the ruin. The door was open and said "Be cautious, we may not be alone." We walked through the door way and saw a group of undead and a flaming head skull standing in front of the Statue.

"There's the last Sta-." I was cut off when the undead sage casted a spell on it and destroyed it.

"you are too late for at one has already completed this Ritual." The undead sage said.

"That is impossible, how could someone else know about this Ritual." Zhjaeve snapped back.

"who finished it? Then after you tell me, I will kill you." I said clutching my right hand and set it on fire.

The undead sage laughed and said "you cannot kill me, for I am immortal."

I then yelled back "really? Let's test if you are truly immortal." I then raised my hand in front of me and casted out a Eldritch Cone and set every undead within the area to ash, except the undead sage where he had disappeared.

"We can't complete the Ritual with the Statue destroyed." I said crossing my arms.

"we may have a chance still, but we need to find out who finished the last Ritual." Zhjaeve said walking towards the portal.

I then walked towards the portal and went through as did everyone else. We arrived back at Arvahn and we went back at Crossroad Keep and I went to talk to Master Veedle about rebuilding the tower and making the walls stronger. I then walked into the castle and went into my room. I sat down on the bed and grabbed the book that was lying down on the stand. I opened it up and read more about Warlock power. I looked at the one where I can polymorph myself. I smiled and said "I already knew that." I flipped the pages and saw what appeared to be a man standing raising his arms and summoning something bigger that Bazzuet. I read on until I heard a knock. I dropped the book on the ground and I used my tail to slide it under the bed. "Come in."

Sand came in and said "Sorry to bother you, but Aldanon said you need to speak with him."

"Alright, I will go right now." I stood up and followed Sand.

Aldanon talked to me about the Shards and the Kind of Shadows then his Servant said something about the Jerro Haven and they argued a bit and I marked the place on my map. I went outside and it was getting dark. "Perfect." I said to myself and heard Neeshka walking towards me.

"Perfect? For what?" she asked out of curiosity.

I turned around and said "Oh, nothing. Just disappointed that it's getting dark." I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me. She rested her arms on my back and on the wings. I twitched my eye as I hurt, but I ignored it. I gave her a kiss and she kissed back.

"Why don't you two get a room already? I don't want to see you guys kiss every five minutes." Bishop said glaring at us.

"Why don't you-." Neeshka said then I cut her off.

"It's okay Sis, I'll deal with him. Bishop, follow me out to the farms." I said smiling.

"Now why would I do that 'Captain'?" Bishop scowled at me.

"Because the 'Captain' said so. Now, let's go, or do I have to drag you?" I said scowling back.

Bishop and I walked out to the farms and I sat down on the ground looking at the sky. "You brought me out here to look at stupid stars? What is wrong with-?"

I held out my arm and summoned up a pair of hands from the Lower Planes and held him in place. I turned my head to look at him struggle.

"What in the Nine Hells are you doing?" Bishop said trying to escape the hands that were gripping him. His pet wolf just stood by the hay and observed.

"I just want to try something. Hold still now." I said smiling. Bishop looked at me waiting for me to do what I need to do. I raised my right arms up and summoned out another hand to grab his arm. Then I lifted up my left and summoned another hand to grab his other arm.

"What the Hell are you doing? Let go of me before-." Bishop was struggling and I cut him off.

"as soon as I pull my arms away from me, the hands will follow me and start to rip you in half Bishop. I read this in the book I was reading, so I wanted you to be the first. Now, listen closely."

I looked over and saw Neeshka standing there observing. Bishop then said "Alright, alright, what?"

"Never be an asshole around me or my Sis, or I will do this again and hold you in place. Then, when you're talking to anyone else with such language, I will do this again. BUT, if you do it again after that, I will do this, and I will rip you in half without hesitation. Get it?"

Bishop stared at me and said "Fine, you win. Just get rid of these things."

I retracted the hands and I sat back down. Bishop began walking away glaring at me then Neeshka, then disappeared back at the castle. I looked up at the stars and said "how you like that one?"

"Wow, you really scared the Hells out of him." Neeshka said staring at the stars as well. I placed my arm around her and brought her close in. She rested head on me and we stared at the stars. I then wrapped my other arm around her and said "Hold on tight."

"Why-." I flew up and she held on with her life. I flew back to the castle and landed on ground. I walked inside and went into my room. Neeshka went into her room. I sat on the bed and said out loud, "Elanee! Come here please."

Elanee came walking in and said "What do you need Veltan?"

"I need you to cast Sleep again." I smiled and she knew that I knew it was her that made me fall asleep quickly. She placed her hand on my head and I began to close my eyes. She let go and I closed my wings around me. I fell into sleep slumber once again.


	13. Chapter 13 The Haven

Chapter 13: The Haven

I woke to what felt like a burn on my neck. I placed my hand on where the mark was on my neck and held it tightly. "Rrrrr. Damn it, ow!" I got up quickly and went to the mirror. I looked at my neck and saw it as it was glowing a fire red like and then faded away. I reached out my finger to touch it and I saw steam coming off. "Ow, what the Hells was that about?" I walked away from the mirror and faced my bed. I raised my hand and it went into flame quicker than before, and it looks like it was becoming bigger than usual. I held it in front of me and summoned Bazzuet.

"Ahh, My little friend had summoned me back, now why is that? Did it win with that pointed ear freak of an Elf?"

I laughed and said "Yes I did, I won by transforming to the Demon of Terror."

Bazzuet's eyes widen and said "Really? Now why did you do that little one?"

"So I can when against Sand. Of course I passed out and I became…this." I looked back at the mirror and stared at myself.

"Ahh, so you became a Demon like me, only smaller and live on this filth and not in the Lower Planes of Hell. Now, I'm sure you didn't summon me to kill something right?"

"Yeah, what is this mark on my neck? I know its Demonic, but I'm not sure what it means."

"Ahh, the Mark of the Demolish. That is something I wouldn't worry too much about little one." Bazzuet looked closely at the mark ands then said "Now that's interesting, you have a number within the mark."

"Yes, I know, I need to know what it means. That is why I summoned you, because you have something similar on your neck." I said as I pointed at his neck.

He placed his hand on his neck and said "Mine is different little one, but soon you will know the answer when it comes."

I grinned and said "When what comes?"

He then disappeared from my presence and I looked back at the mirror still looking at the mark. "Mark of the Demolish, interesting."

I walked out of my room and went outside to the court yard. I looked around to see I will take with me. "Of course Shandra, because we need her to get into the Haven, Elanee is useful, Neeshka is good, one more…Bishop." I laughed and Elanee stared at me.

"What's so funny?" Elanee said with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing my friend just thinking. Okay, I need you, Neeshka, Shandra, and Bishop accompany with me to the Haven."

Elanee went to look for them while I waited. I stared at my hands and looked at the symbols. Right hand is for Eldritch and Hellfire. Left is polymorph. Summoning was either. I looked at my bare chest and say the big symbol with a circle and a star in the center with eyes in every corner. I then saw Elanee come back with the rest of the gang. "Alright, let's go."

We walked along a path that Aldanon had marked on my map. I, of course was leading. Shandra and Neeshka were talking, Bishop was behind them and tried not to get angry much, and Elanee walked beside me away from them three. "So, what do you think Elanee, you think your one of them?"

She looked up at me and grinned "well that depends, what do you mean one of them?"

"You know, a chatter box, always talking with friends, loving guys like me." I smiled when I said that to her.

She blushed a little and looked straight ahead. "Well, you are right about one thing, but I am not saying what it is."

I looked back at Shandra and Neeshka talking about something and chuckling. Bishop looked like he was going to kill himself. I stopped in place to see if Shandra and Neeshka would stop. They did not, and they kept walking side by side. Elanee, Bishop, and I walked behind them and followed and see if they would notice. "Veltan, you really like to toy with them don't you, you heartless shrew?" Bishop said with a smile.

"I just want to see if they ever pay attention. Watch this guys." I set my hand on fire and raised it. I called upon four hands, two on Neeshka's legs, and two on Shandra's legs. They stopped talking and began to struggle to get out. I walked up ahead and laughed out loud. "You two need to pay attention more. If this was the enemy doing this, he or she would have killed you right away."

"Veltan let us go now!" Neeshka snapped at me and I laughed even more.

"This isn't funny you know. Just let us go and we'll stop talking. We were just passing the time." Shandra looked at me crossing her arms.

I looked at Bishop and he was sitting on the ground laughing at them. "Now that's funny! That just made my day."

Elanee laughed a little and said "He's right you know, you guys could have been killed."

I raised my hand and unsummoned the hands from there legs. Shandra bent over and rubbed her legs. Neeshka pouted and walked towards me. She was furious with me. I laughed and said "Hey, I was just having fun, you know, passing the time." And I laughed until she slapped me. I placed my hand on where she slapped me. I smiled and said "Oh, I see, you like it rough don't you? That is very naughty little Tiefling."

She walked up close to me and kissed me where she had slapped me. "You're an evil Demon, Veltan. Your all for lust like the rest of them."

I turned around and began to walk "You coming or what?"

When we arrived at the Haven, I saw the tower and said "That must be it, past those damn shadows and…Oooo, Devil's, this should be fun." I said rubbing my hands together and swinging my tail around and stretching out my wings that nearly covered the whole party. "Okay Shandra, we will protect you, so don't get hurt alright?"

Shandra gave me a scowl look and said "I can handle myself you know."

I smiled and said "Oh, like back at- oh Never mind. Hold here until I say so."

I walked up ahead and set my hands into a flame. I walked towards the devils and examined them. The shadows were circling around me and the devils look displeased. "Why are you here Demon? Go back to where ever you came from!"

I smiled and said "Really? Maybe I should walk over there and stay out of the way right?"

"That would be wise before I kill you." The devil said with a crazy look in his eye.

I took a few steps back and held up my hand. "Faosh neer tal nock." I rose up my hands and summoned a group of hands that grabbed all of those within. All of the shadows were trapped, and the devils were angry. I clutched my hands into a fist and pulled out my arms in opposite direction. I started to rip them apart slowly. I saw Neeshka jump on the rock and watch. Shandra followed her and Elanee and Bishop walked forward. I pulled even further and saw the devils trying to escape from the grip. I heard there screams and I said "Ahh screams. It's always the last word before-." I pulled my arms faster and quicker and watched them split in half and fall to the ground in pieces. "They die." I held up my hand when I saw more running towards me. "Now!"

Neeshka and Shandra ran on the rocks and jumped down and attacked the enemies. Bishop shot arrows faster than usual. Elanee transformed into an Elemental and attacked as well. I walked around the battle and watched the enemies as they get slaughtered. The devils were easy to kill for them, but the shadows were evading every attack. Each time that Neeshka try to sneak attack, they somehow dodge it. Shandra tried killing them, but the blade went through them. I looked at Elanee and she was in Elemental form and she seemed to hit them. Bishop enchanted his arrows with fire and hit them as well. I then blurted out "They only die by magic or some sort!"

Neeshka then ran away onto the top of the rock. "Great, how can I kill them with this dagger?"

Shandra backed away from the fight and avoid being killed. I rose up my hand and it was in flames still, and I looked at it. I saw something, it was a small fire ball, but then it became larger and larger. I held it in front of me and said "Move!" out loud and Elanee jumped out of the way when she was back into her original form. Bishop was far enough back so he didn't worry. I held my arm tight and the fire was getting larger and larger. I then pulled back my arm and closed my hand and launched the huge fireball as it rolled and destroyed all in its path. The fire wasn't fading before it caused some real damage. I held out my hand and I tried retracting it. The ball then launched back at me and went into my hand waiting for me to launched it back out. I retracted it and said "Huh, that's new."

"Well, I never had seen that before. Did you learn to do that Veltan?" Neeshka asked as she jumped off the rock and landed on her feet.

"I don't know, I just saw-Nugh!" I reacted by putting my hand on my neck as I felt a burn on the mark. I moved my hand off because it was so hot. I saw Neeshka go around me and look at my neck.

"Umm, is it normal that it is changing to some other sort of symbol?"

"I sense something is changing you Veltan, but I know not what." Elanee said as she held up her hand towards me and heal my burn.

I sat down on the rock that was by me and said "We need to keep going. Don't worry about me."

I stood back up after I rested and we walked to the Haven. When we arrived, we saw a Golem guarding the entrance. He said in order to get into the Haven, we have to complete some quests. When we walked back out to the open, we saw Fire Elementals going around.

"You know what? I feel like I could use a break from Eldritch." I raised my left hand and said "Ver la te solck, kyouck gihji jumbi." I closed my hand and crossed my arms over my chest. I bent down lower and flames were surrounding me. I then polymorphed myself into a Lesser Demon. It looked like Bazzuet, but a little smaller. "Time to fight fire with fire."

Everyone rushed out in front of me and attacked the Elementals. I ran to the greater Fire Elemental and I threw my arms up and summoned lines of fire in front of me. The Fire Elemental looked like it didn't take any hits, but actually, this was Hellfire, so it was hotter than fire. I thrashed my arm out and I grabbed his heart and ripped it out. I then ran over to the Brazier and placed the heart on it. Then it summoned more shadows around me. I clutched my hand and hit the ground summoning Hellfire around me. The fire came out of the ground and it flew up into the air and killed all of the shadows. "Two more."

When we finished the last two, we went to the top of the mountain to see the Barbarian Shaman. When we were on top, I dispelled my transformation and walked up to him. I told him I needed to kill him and he didn't mind it, because of his crimes. I quickly finished him by punching through his chest and pulled out his chest. I turned around and saw them staring at me. "I don't get it either. Something is going on with this mark where I can do what I never can do. Come on, we need to get to that Geyser."

When we walked down and went to the field of Geysers it smelled real bad. "Yuck, what is that smell." Shandra said covering her mouth and nose.

I smiled and sniffed the air "That is the smell of sulfite Shandra."

"You are correct. You may know the land better than you may look." Elanee looked impressed and smiled.

"Neeshka, here's the vial. I need you to get the Geyser water in this. Can you do it?"

Neeshka scowled at me and said "What? Why? How about you do it? I don't want to get blown to pieces by those Geysers."

"Because you are faster than any of us, that is why." I said as I held up the vial.

She snatched it from my hand and sighed. She began to run through the field. She dodged the first Geysers and rolled over to the other side as the other Geyser blew. She slid to the left to dodge the Geyser and she walked up to the bigger geyser and concentrated to get the water. It was hot so she has to be careful. She opened the vial and held it and waited for the right time. She swiftly threw her arm across the Geyser as it blew and got the water in the vial. She closed it and came back where we were waiting. "Nicely done Neeshka."

She smiled and said "Thank you. Now can we go?"

We walked back to the golem and handed him the vial and told him of our success. Then he said "To get into the Haven, you will need to spill a little bit of Jerro blood onto this Brazier."

I turned around to look at Shandra. She turned pale and walked forward. She turned to look at us and said "Well, here we go. Gods, he really is protective about this place."

I handed her a dagger and held took it and she opened her left hand and lied the blade on her hand. She closed her left hand and moved her arm to make a cut. Blood was dripping from her hand and I smelt it, the smell was strong to me. I looked at Neeshka and she smelt it too. Shandra walked to the Brazier and held out her hand. Blood went dripping on it and the door opened.

"Nicely done, now we-." I stopped and saw that Shandra was disappearing. "Wait, where are you going?"

Shandra disappeared before she said anything. I turned to everyone and they shrugged. We walked into the Haven and the door closed behind us. We walked down the hallway to the door and opened it. I stepped in and smelt the presences of Demons. "You smell that Neeshka? Demons are here."

Neeshka looked at me and nodded. I walked again and saw Mephasm once again, he was standing in a circle and looked at the portal. "Mephasm? What in the Hells are you doing here?"

"Ahh, we meet again little one, and you brought the other little one with you also."

Neeshka hissed and said "I'm no friend of yours Demon, and don't act like it."

"So why are you here?" I asked

"You are not supposed to be here, but since you are here anyways, I am trapped in this Haven. Ammon Jerro placed me here and the only way to get to him is the Lab."

"Is there anyway you can help us get to Ammon Jerro?"

"Well I suppose little one." He raised up his hand and summoned a beam of fire to the portal. "You will need five demons to open this."

I explored more of the haven and came across a Demon again. We came across a Demon by the name of Baalisan. "Well, look at this. One of the angry Demons in the Lower Planes huh?"

Baalisan turned around and saw me and Neeshka. "The one who speaks has a voice of a female. Are you female little one?"

"Are you kidding me? I am a Male you stupid Demon. I can prove to you, but you have to stand back a little."

Neeshka then snapped "Yeah, I mean, he's not small."

Elanee then turned to Neeshka "What did you just say?"

"What?" Neeshka looked at Elanee and shrugged.

"Well, Veltan, Someone been looking around, sneaky." Bishop snorted and laughed a little.

"So, the little one has another with him? How is this friend of yours sound like a female also, and it is louder than usual?"

Neeshka snapped back "Hey look you stupid Demon, I'm no friend of yours. Look at me, I'm free and you are stuck in that circle because you are dumb!"

Baalisan began to get angry "Arrrghh I will kill you!"

"How can you? Your in there, and were out here. How about you open that portal before I will kill you where you stand, stupid." I said smiling at him. Baalisan turned back to the portal and summoned fire onto the portal.

I walked into the other room that was across from his and saw another Demon, Hezebel. I talked to her and she wanted to know the name of Baalisan's mother. I told her what was the name and she also summoned fire onto the portal. I went into the next room and met the one we faced back at the Githyanki's base. "Oh, Hells, not this idiot again." Neeshka said sighing.

Zaxis turned around and taunted "You! I will rip you apart and wear you around me like a belt!"

I walked up to Zaxis and said "Really? It looks like you are trapped. Can you move? Oh, wait, no you can't. Can you open this portal before I lose my temper?"

"I will not, I only obey Master!" Zaxis snapped back.

I snorted and left Zaxis presence. I walked into the next room and met Koraboros.

"Be careful, he is one of those demons that does plots or something like that." Neeshka said to me.

I nodded and said "Koraboros, can you help me? I need you to open this portal."

Koraboros smiled at me and said "I will, if you help me."

"Great, you want me to kill one of the demons?" I said crossing my arms.

"No, I need you to find my servant. I sent him on an errand and he hasn't returned."

"Alright, I will go look for him." I turned around and went into the room that was next to his. I walked into the library and saw the Imp staring at a book. I took the book and opened it up. "Ohh, it's one of those. Say one of these and it will do something. Hmm, I think this is it. Tilo ut lon."

The Imp was freed and it took off back to its master. I walked back to Koraboros and said "Well I helped you, now help me."

"Very well, a deal is a deal little one." He raised his hand and sent out a flame to the portal.

I walked to the next room to see a succubi standing in a circle. Neeshka then placed her hand on my shoulder and said "be careful, these ones get bored easily and they desire, umm…you'll see."

I nodded and went to talk with the succubi. She looked up at me and said "I am Blooden, now what can I do for a handsome young Demon such as your self?"

"I need you to help me open this portal, and if I have to do something to get you to open it, then I might as well help."

"Hmm, touching. Say something charming, like you say to either of those girls behind you." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"What? I will-." Elanee snapped back and I looked at her and nodded. She stood back in place and crossed her arms.

"Really? You want me to say something, nice, dirty, or sexy?"

She laughed and said "surprise me handsome."

I looked at Neeshka as she clutched her dagger tightly. I looked back at Blooden and said "You are the most beautiful, sexy woman I've ever seen in my life."

Blooden smiled and said "wow, you are a charmer. But I grow bored of this. I will make you a deal. Make Koraboros send more of his hounds against my succubi's. I want to see a fight."

I felt my entire blood just dropped to my feet. I wondered to myself, what I just said didn't make a difference, and I think I made Elanee and Neeshka hate me. I sighed, "Fine, but after this, you better open that damn portal."

I walked out of her room and went to get Koraboros to send his hounds. He said he will but this is the last time. I guided the hounds and Blooden sent in her succubi's to attack. I sat back and watched as they killed each other. Blooden looked happy to see the fight. When the fight was over and no one left alive, I walked to her and said "Now, open it."

She raised her hand and sent out a flame. The portal opened and I walked towards it. I turned to Elanee, Neeshka, and Bishop and they nodded, but Neeshka looked furious. I walked through the portal and arrived in the lab. When we arrived and looked around, Ammon Jerro came in and said "Who are you and what are you doing in the-I sense you have the shards with you. Hand them over or I will be forced to kill you."

I snorted and said "So, you're Ammon Jerro? I sense you are a Warlock? Pathetic."

I then heard Shandra speaking to me. "Veltan? Look, you can't kill him, then Demons, there giving him power. The only way you can win, is that I have to spill my blood."

"Shandra? Where are you? Listen, don't do it!" I didn't hear from Shandra and Ammon Summoned his pets to attack. I smiled and said "Let's have fun!"

Neeshka charged ahead to attack, Elanee polymorphed herself into a Water Elemental and attacked the hounds. Bishop stood back and shot arrows at whoever was going after me. They all guarded me as I stood back and started to use my spells.

I rose up my right hand and it went into flames, my eyes also went into flames and all I saw was red and dark spots of where everyone was. I then looked at my left hand and I took my arm and used the spikes that were coming out and cut it. The blood, was draining out slowly out of my hand and I closed my hand and hung it over my right hand. "I want to try something new, to see that the spell I read would work."

Blood went dripping into the flames and onto my hand. The fire then turned to blue and I sat down and concentrated. Ammon then concentrated on me and casted a spell. "You will die! I cannot be stopped!"

Neeshka and Elanee were keeping what ever he summoned off of me to buy me time. Bishop walked towards me and stopped. He saw that I was doing something, so he stood his guard and shot arrows at the Imps that were flying around towards me.

I held out my left arm and drew a circle with my hand with the blood. "Bas tier nitch flammen tal gey rous fear das zammen xias los lias vier…" I began to feel dizzy from blood loss and my wound was healing it self, so I had to hurry. "Flos me tammen flam me azchue gey me, tal los bein!" I began to float off of the ground, and I stood up in the air and held out my right hand and aimed it towards Ammon. He kept on casting towards me and it wasn't getting through my Hellfire shield. I smiled and he stopped casting. Everything went silent, a circle went around Ammon, and hands flew out of the ground and grabbed his legs and arms. I saw a flaming ball of souls coming out of my hand, I launched it at Ammon. I saw the orb go into him and started to flash within him. It sparked and then everything went into a flash. I was blinded and I launched back at the wall. I felt weak and I was about to pass out, but I stood up and looked around.

I saw everyone lying on the ground moving. They began to get up and brush them selves off. I looked at Ammon and he was lying down. I laughed a little and said "Eh, not so-."

He rose up and said "You really think you can kill me? I can't die as long the Demons are still in the-." He grabbed his chest and said "What? What have you done?" he raised up his arms and teleported out.

"Oh no, he did not just run away." Neeshka said as she rubbed her tail.

"We need to get out of here. We are not safe here." Elanee then ran towards me to hold me up.

"I'm fine, let's go." We walked through the portal and arrived back at the Haven. I saw Ammon standing in place. I looked where he was looking and saw Shandra lying down.

"He…He killed her. Let's gut him!" Neeshka snapped.

Elanee then said after Neeshka "I feel no life from her. She is…gone."

Bishop then scowled at Ammon and said "well, I think we should kill him quickly and then leave."

I clutched my fist and said "I'm going to kill you, for what you have done! You killed your own blood!"

Ammon then turned and said "If you kill me now, we all die here. I may have little to save us from this Haven." He raised his arms and we teleported back at Crossroad Keep in the Phoenix Tail Inn.


	14. Chapter 14 What is Done is Done

Chapter 14: What is Done is Done

We arrived back at Crossroad Keep and I was furious that he had killed his own blood. I was standing by Zhjaeve and I saw Ammon staring at the fire. "You must show him mercy, he is the one that can help us to defeat the King of Shadows."

"I will not, he killed Shandra! I'm going to murder him slowly." I snapped back then I heard what Ammon had to say.

"If you kill me, then you will never defeat the King of Shadows. I finished the ritual and you will need me to help you."

We spoke for a long time about how we can defeat the King of Shadows and what these Shards do. When I left his presence, I walked to the door only to see Nevalle say "You need to come with me to Castle Never."

I sighed and said "Fine, let's go, like I have too much to do."

We arrived at Castle Never Lord Nasher and Nevalle wanted to speak with me.

"Ahh, Nevalle, you have brought Veltan with you, good. We wanted to talk to you about the King of Shadows."

Nevalle then finished "the King of Shadows is on the move and we believe he is heading towards Crossroad Keep. That is where we will make our stand."

Lord Nasher then said "And also, I would like to make you a Knight of Neverwinter and-."

Then an attack happen, a assassination. The whole castle went into lockdown.

"This is a ancient seal that was built in the castle for any attacks on the king. Quick, we must get to Lord Nasher."

I looked around and saw Wraiths, Vampires, Undead, and Shadows around us. I then casted Hellfire Shield around me from the attacks. I held up my right hand and summoned Bazzuet to help. He went off and attacked the Undead and Wraiths. I casted Hellfire Strike around me when they got close. The mostly burn, while the rest just disappeared. Nevalle attacked at each and one of those damn creatures. I casted a Chain in Fire and made a chain link on the two Vampires. I then casted another Hellfire Strike around me.

"Quickly, back to the guard room, we will be safe there!" Nevalle then ran to the room and I followed. Bazzuet stayed behind and fought off the Undead and Shadows to give us time. Nevalle closed the door and said "We need to get to Lord Nasher, but he is locked off of all the entrances. But there is one way, a secret tunnel that runs through Castle Never to the throne room. Veltan, I need you to get to Lord Nasher and help him."

I sighed heavily and said "Alright, how would I get there?"

"There is a secret wall behind one of flags. Once you find it, go through the door."

I ran out of the guard room and fought my way to the room. I soon arrived down in the tunnel and began exploring. I came across a statue and it opened a door. I went to the second statue and it said "I built this place with my hands. How many fingers do I have?"

I thought for a moment and said "Nine."

The door opened and I went through to the next statue, "what is the name of the lake next to Neverwinter?"

"Blacklake I believe."

The door opened and I ran through to the next statue "if you were an enemy of Neverwinter, were would your body be buried?"

"In the Tomb of Betrayers."

The door opened to another passage to the next statue. I ran to the next statue and said "How many gates must one pass through to get here?"

"Three?"

the way opened to a burial chamber with swords guarding a body. I walked up to it and the swords attacked me. They were destroyed quickly and I examined the body and saw a rod. I snatched it and went to the throne room. I found Lord Nasher being attacked from the Shadow Reaver. I sent a flame against it and it disappeared. I went up to Lord Nasher and said "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Where is Nevalle?"

"I'm right here Lord Nasher!"

"Lord Nasher stood up and looked at me and said "Veltan, do you want to become a Knight of Neverwinter and join the Neverwinter Nine?"

I was shocked "Sure."

"Sir, is this necessary? I mean-."

"Nevalle, do you remember how you became one of the Nine? We were in a battle field and you were in the mud and i made you one of the Nine."

Lord Nasher took the Ceremonial Blade and I bent down and he placed the sword on my left, then my right shoulder. I stood up and said "Thank you, Lord Nasher."

"No, Thank you."

I took my leave to Crossroad Keep. As soon as I arrived, I saw everyone gathering around me asking me what happened. "wow, did you guys miss me or something?"

Neeshka snapped back "don't be ridiculous Veltan, what happened?"

Elanee then looked at my chest and saw a cut "Veltan, tell us what happened?"

"Well, when I arrived at Castle Never, there was a fight that came and I had to go help Lord Nasher and I saw one of the Shadow Reaver's there and it disappeared when I attacked it. Now, I'm suppose to find alliance's to help against the King of Shadow that is supposely heading here."

Elanee then stepped forward and said "We can go ask the Druids of the Mere for assistance, and maybe the Lizard folk can help too."

I smiled and saw Khelgar step up "We can go to my clan and ask them, I know they are eager to fight anything."

Grobnar jumped out and said "We can ask the Wendersnaven to help."

Bishop snorted and said "Please, you're still talking about those fairy tales? I bet they don't even exist, I bet you just want to imagine them."

"I believe that we can get all the help we can. But tonight, let's rest, or do whatever."

I watched as everyone walked away except for Elanee and Neeshka. I walked past them and went up into my castle. I walked in and went into my bedroom and sat down on the bed. I opened up my chest that was laying down beside it and opened it up. I looked through to look at my old stuff. "Leathers, My enchanted dagger, my other dagger, and…my pouch of Rubies? I thought..." I took out the Dagger and held it in front of me. I saw Neeshka walk in and stood at the door way.

"You know, you were much more fun when we went out and explored a little. I learned a thing or two from you and you learned some from me. But that's the old days." Neeshka walked towards me and sat on the bed.

I held out the dagger in front of her and said "Neeshka…I need you to do something for me."

I saw that Neeshka was not going to like what she was about to hear. But she stayed anyways "What do you need?"

I smiled and closed my eyes and looked straight ahead "I want you…" I stood up and spread out my wings "I want you to cut these off."

Neeshka dropped the dagger on the ground and said "cut off your wings? But why?"

"Just do it or I can have someone else do it." I picked up the dagger from the ground and held it out. Neeshka stood up and walked away.

"I…I just don't want to see you in pain no more." She left and I sat back down on the bed. I looked at the dagger and twirled it around and tossed it in the air and caught it, "I guess I have to do it, but not with this."

I stood up and walked out to the throne room. Kana saw me grab a long sword and everyone else did too except Neeshka and said "Captain, what are you doing with that I may ask?"

"Something personal, do not go into my room when you hear something, and keep everyone out as well."

Kana then crossed her arms "As you say Captain."

I walked back into my room and closed it. I walked up to the mirror and held up the long sword in front of me and examined it. I knew that Everyone was in the throne room and heard what I said. I spread out my wings and I used my tail to grab the long sword and held it tightly. I held out my tail far enough for room to swing the sword. I stared at myself in the mirror and clutched my hands. "One…Two…Three…Four…" I swung the sword at my right wings and cut it in two. I screamed at the top of my lungs loudly that everyone heard. I heard Elanee, Khelgar, Sand, and everyone else say something, but Kana kept them away from the door way. I cried out tears of blood from my eyes. "Son of a Bitch! Oh, Gods help me!" I punched the wall and nearly broke my hand. I hung my tail in the other direction to cut off the other wings. I turned my head and saw the wings lying down on the ground twitching. I turned back at the mirror and I wiped the tears off of my face. I clutched my hands once again and gave my tail enough room to swing at the other wing. I then counted out loud in pain "One! Two! Three! Four!" I swung the sword and cut off the next wings and I screamed once again out loud where Elanee just bashed through the door and saw all of my blood. I cried and fell to the ground dropping the sword from my tail. Everyone was shocked what they saw.

"Oh Gods! Why?" Elanee said having tears going down her face. She ran out of the room and into her bedroom.

I slowly got up and grabbed the sword with my hand. I looked in the mirror and saw the ends where the wings rested on were still there. Everyone saw all of the blood on my back draining out. I turned around and I said painfully and tears running down "Who…Who will… cut these off… off of me?" I stared into there eyes as they were feared by it.

Elanee walked out of her room and went through the crowd and said "I can, after this, no more favors."

I held out my tail with the sword gripped in it and said "Here…take it…if anyone…would….like to stay…and support me… come…in…"

Khelgar and Neeshka came in. I didn't expect to see Neeshka. I smiled painfully and said "Good… Everyone… you may stay…to watch or…go…"

Elanee walked over to the bed and grabbed the dagger and said "This will be easier." She walked back towards me and stared into my eyes and saw pain and sadness. "You, are sad"

I smiled and I dropped the sword on the ground. Khelgar was to my left of my arm and Neeshka was on the right. Elanee stood behind me and examines the ends on my back. "This is going to hurt…a lot so…" I stared into the mirror and held out my arms for Khelgar and Neeshka to grab and I held on to the hands.

Elanee took the blade and slid it down my back then near to the end. She placed the end of the blade in me and stabbed it through. I screamed a little and had blood coming from my eyes. Elanee carved under the end and began to cut it off of me. Blood was draining from my back and I looked down and saw the pool of my own blood. I screamed as she ripped off the end and threw it on the ground. She then went to the next one and did the same thing. Everyone stood back and looked away. Bishop just watched and walked in by me. "Let me do it Elanee, you are hurt, I can tell."

"I am not! Go!." Elanee snapped back at him.

Bishop scowled at her and said "Look here woman, I will do this, you don't look like you will finish. I know you love him, but you are going to kill him!"

Elanee slapped him across the face. I then yelled out "Damn it! Someone finish this now!"

Bishop stepped back and Elanee finished carving through and she dropped the dagger and gripped on the end. She ripped it off and I fell to the ground in my own blood. I saw Elanee over me and tried to heal the wounds, but there too critical to heal. "He's losing a lot of blood! He's going to die!"

I felt my heart pumping and then slowing down. I felt Elanee's tears dropping onto me. Neeshka tried to keep me awake. I blinked my eyes and smiled. I held out my hand and set it on fire. I watched as the flame burst and fade away. I closed my eyes and began to die. I felt them all carrying me to the bed face first in the pillow and trying to keep pressure on my back. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Neeshka and she looked back. My vision was blurred and I smiled greatly where my teeth showed. I heard her say "Don't die Veltan! Not Now!"

Elanee's tears where dropped on my face as she tried to heal my doing of cutting the wings that I did not want. "Don't leave me Veltan!"

I closed my eyes and said "Elanee…" it was my last dying breath.

Elanee then said "No, don't die! Damn it!" She hit the bed and covered her face and wiped the tears.

Neeshka cried softly and rubbed Veltan's head and hair. She began to remember the past with Veltan and how she had fun, and found love with him.

Casavir prayed and had a single drop of tear down his face and wiped it before anyone saw. Khelgar grew upset and punched the wall. Qara stood at the end of the bed and stood in silence as did Sand. Grobnar then began to sing softly to himself. Bishop disappeared and went out to explore. Zhjaeve stood by the bed near Veltan and said "The _Kalach-Cha_ is no longer with us, we have no hope of defeating the King of Shadows."

Ammon Jerro watched and walked up to the bed near Veltan. He held his hand over Veltan and began to say words that on one understood.

"What are you doing?" Elanee said to Ammon

"I'm trying to save you friend here. Stand back."

Everyone stood back and watched as Ammon summoned a circle of flames around him. He concentrated on Veltan.

"He's gone. He won't come back Ammon. I sense no life…" Elanee said standing at the end of the bed.

Ammon ignored her and placed his hand under Veltan's chest and rolled him over. He placed his hand where the Symbol, Shard, and his heart were. Then, Veltan felt something.

I felt what like a whole shock went through my body and my heart pumped. My chest burned and I opened my eyes a little and saw everyone. Ammon lifted his hand and said to me "you do the rest Demon." And walked away.

I tried lifting my hand and everyone saw what was happening. I placed my hand on my chest and said "Let…me be…alive…once again…to walk…the planes…once…again…" I gasped for air and sat up. I then felt light headed and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Alliance Part 1

Chapter 15: Alliance Part 1

I opened up my eyes a little and saw Elanee standing by the bed. I closed my eyes once again and then I felt a splash of water fall on top of me. The water was so cold that I jumped out of bed and fell over. "Oh Gods that is cold!"

Neeshka and Elanee laughed at me. I was soaked with water. Neeshka walked to me and said "welcome back Veltan." She smiled and touched my face with her tail, then walked away out of the room.

I looked over at Elanee and she was smiling. I smiled back and asked "What happened? How am I alive?"

She stopped smiling and crossed her arms "Ammon had to come in here to save you. You had all of us scared Veltan."

I sat back on the bed and placed my hands on my face and wiped the water off of my face. "So, Ammon did huh? I thought he doesn't care for anyone but himself."

Elanee sat on the bed and placed her hand on my back, "how does it feel?"

I turned my head and smiled a little. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly and said "I'm just glad to be alive again."

Elanee froze, but then she hugged back. I let go of her and stood up. I walked towards the mirror and looked at my back. I had two long and wide scars on my back where the wings once were. I looked at where the wings were and they began to die, turning from red to black. I looked at myself once again in the mirror. I still had spikes coming out of my arm and my tail. I looked at my neck and the Mark of Demolish was gone. On my chest, I still had my scar where the Shard is and the Symbol with the star. I looked at my hands and the Marks were also gone as well.

"What happened to the Marks on my hand and neck?" I turned to Elanee to wait for an answer.

"They disappeared from you when you died. Other than that, I don't know."

I picked up my book from the table where the mirror was set on. My journal was covered in my blood. I opened it up and read where I left off. "Okay, we need to get alliances and you said that the Druids may help us, am I right?"

She stood up and said "Yes, I will have to go with you."

I set the journal down and walked to the chest at the end of my bed. I took out the Leather shirt and I examined it. I ripped off the arm sleeves and I put on the shirt. It looked like a vest, so I had a little protecting. I still wore my Warlock pants and boots. I then asked "Elanee, hand me that dagger."

"Why I may ask?" she grabbed it and held on to it.

"I'm cutting my hair shorter." I grabbed my long hair and gripped where I was going to cut.

She handed the dagger to me and I held it under my hair and cut it off. I cut it until it was short and I set the dagger down and washed my hair in water. I looked in the mirror and I spiked it in the front. I turned to Elanee and said "what think Elanee?"

She didn't answer but she did blush a little. I smiled and said "good, I'm glad you think I am sexy looking." I laughed and Elanee smiled.

I walked out of my room and Elanee followed me. I was in the throne room where everyone saw me. I looked around and thought do they hate me? Are they happy? I then said "I'm back from the dead." Everyone laughed a little and they all walked towards me and patted me. Neeshka for one gave me a kiss on the lips and said "I'm glad your back, I missed you."

I looked down and said "Neeshka, I have something to say I… know this is going to be hard, but…I'm done."

Neeshka opened her eyes wide and said "Are you…Leaving me?"

I hugged her and said "Yes I am Neeshka, but you will always be my number one thief, little Tiefling."

She had a tear go down her face and I wiped it away with my hand. I walked away outside and Elanee followed. As soon we were outside, Elanee then said "wow, I though you didn't have it in you. May I ask why you left her?"

I stopped walking and turned around. I stared at her with silence and she looked back. I then broke the silence, "because of you, for you, I feel we have more connections than we do friendship, and I believe your trying to hide it from me or not telling me something."

Elanee looked away and said "Let's keep moving and not talk about this, Veltan."

I turned around and walked again. When I got down the hill, I saw Daehgun standing underneath a tree. I walked towards him and smiled. "Father? By the Hells, how do you escape?"

Daehgun examined me and said "Do you take me for an elf? I can escape anything that comes near. Now, enough talk, I have something to share. The druids in the Mere still live."

Elanee looked confused and said "that's not possible, if they were alive, then I feel there presence within the land."

Daehgun walked towards Elanee and said "there are still more, they must have hid from the shadows within the Mere, but I do not know the rest."

Bishop then came out of nowhere and said "The elf is right, while I was scouting, I saw a couple of elves in robes. I need to go with you if you want to reach them and go my way on the path that is safer to them."

I looked at Daehgun and said "Thank you father." I hugged him and he frozed, but he patted me on the back. I let go of him and looked at Elanee then Bishop and nodded.

We left to the Mere and Elanee and I saw the Druids gathering around a tree. I turned to Bishop and said "Stay here, when things get ugly, don't help."

"As you say 'Captain'." He scowled at me and went to sit in on the rock and watch. His pet wolf sat by him and lied down.

I looked at Elanee and said "Ready for this?"

She nervously turned to me and said "Yes."

I looked at my hand and set it on fire. I raised it up high and summoned my old friend Bazzuet. I laughed and said "Enjoy your self back at the castle?"

Bazzuet smiled and said "That was the most fun I had. Now, why have you-."

"No time to talk Bazzuet, lets go." I turned to Elanee then at Bishop. They couldn't understand what I was saying because it was Demonic. Bazzuet went behind me and Elanee walked beside me. We walked forward to see the Druids.

We stopped and watched the Druids speak. "Naeven, Stop clinging to what the Mere was and accept it for what it is now."

One of the Druids noticed Elanee and I. "Elders? I came before you-."

The Druids started to talk to her and I listened. They were comparing her to me and how she is unwelcome to the Mere. "Look, Elders the King of Shadows is coming and we need your help."

"Do you know the King of Shadows?"

"No."

"Have you seen the King of Shadows?"

"No, but-."

"Then how can you call this King of Shadows by that name if you know nothing if it. Looks like you brought someone with you."

I smiled evilly and said "Yes, I'm with her. I am Veltan Farlong, I seek your aid if you stop talking about Elanee."

"The Shard Bearer? You brought that Demon with you!" on of them said to Elanee.

I clutched my hands into a fist. They hated me more than they hate Elanee. I looked at Elanee as she was afraid. "Elders, please, listen to me."

"Look, the girl grown fond of the Shard Bearer, she might as well become a Harborman like that Demon."

Elanee grew silence and I said "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing, it's just-."

"She couldn't keep her eye off of you. She watched you day and night everyday, every month, for years. She has failed to cooperate with us and he let her go."

I turned to Elanee and I placed my hand on to her face "Elanee, obviously these Druids have no sense. I will take no joy in killing them if you wish to join me."

Elanee turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and she said "okay, I guess we need to end it."

The Druids heard and said "Then you shall all die!"

Bazzuet stepped in front of us and said "Little one, start casting something, I will try to keep them off of you."

Elanee let go and polymorphed her self into a Dire Bear and attacked the Druids. I for one said to Bazzuet, "this can end quicker if I chained my power into you."

Bazzuet attacked one of the Druids and said "Then do it!"

I held up my hand as it went into flames and I channeled my power within Bazzuet, controlling him and giving him power. I became Bazzuet and I attacked at each and one of the Druids. I casted a Flame strike around me and set them on fire and I swung my arm and grabbed one and ripped the Druids apart. Elanee jumped on one and shredded another Druid. I grabbed another Druid and threw him on the ground killing him. Then I felt pain. I turned myself within Bazzuet and saw a Druid attacking my body. I closed my eyes and went back into my own body. I woke to the Druid on top of me. I grabbed her throat and held her up high. She change back to herself and tried to get out of the grip. I stared into her eyes and said "Look into mine. The burning depths of Hell await." I squeezed my hand and broke her neck. I dropped her and ran out towards Elanee.

Elanee changed herself back and sat on the ground. "There gone, I have-."

The grand tree opened and Naeven came out and said "Elanee, you are alive. The lands are not safe no more, you must go my child."

"Elder Naeven?"

"My child, you must go, I'm afraid that all of the land is dead to the shadow. I am afraid I am little help."

I watched as he walked away after talking to Elanee. I sat on the ground near Elanee and said "I'm sorry it had to come to this. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, let's leave this place."

I unsummoned Bazzuet and walked from the Mere back to Crossroad Keep. Elanee went to go sit under the tree and Bishop went back to the Phoenix Tail Inn. I went towards the castle and saw Khralver Irlingstar again. I walked up to him and said "What do you want?"

"Oh, well, Captain, Sydney would like to speak to you, Qara, and Zhjaeve alone and follow me to the location."

"Now why would I do that from an Luskan?"

"I don't know, Sydney just gives me orders."

I sighed and said out loud "Qara and Zhjaeve, come here!"

They came out walking out of the castle and stood by me. I said to them "This kid wanted us to follow him. Now, be aware that I don't like this and we cautious, it may be a trap."

They nodded and I turned to Khralver and said "Let's go."

We followed him to a middle of nowhere in the forest. I looked around and said "So, where is she?"

"Sydney will be here soon."

I looked around and saw Sydney, the Ambassador for Luskan. We spoke and she handed a piece of paper to Zhjaeve and said "Can you read this? I can not read what it says."

Zhjaeve examined it and said "Yes I can."

"Good, you will live." She summoned a shadow against Qara. Qara ready herself and casted a Fireball at it. I raised up my hand and stopped to see that Qara already killed it.

"Impressive, no one was able to kill the Shadow."

"Well, you need to be more than a challenge for me."

Sydney then smiled and said "Then you all will die!"

She sent her guards to attack as she casted spells. Qara ready herself once again and casted a spell. Zhjaeve also casted a spell and stood back. I for one was pissed "You have to do better." I smiled and raised my arms in front of me, summoning a circle of hands from the ground to grab the guard's legs. I summoned more hands around them and gave a grip on them. "Now you all will die." I jerked my arm out, my left arm to the left, and my right arm to the right, and ripped them in half. What only remained was that Bitch Ambassador.

When I went to attack her, she teleported and attack us from behind. I went to cast an Eldritch at her and she disappeared again. "Damn it! Hold still!"

Sydney laughed and fired bolts out of her hand and hit Qara with it, knocking out Qara cold on the ground. She looked at Zhjaeve and hit her too with the same thing.

"Damn it! Don't die on me yet guys." I held out my arms in front of me and circled Sydney. She teleported again before I can get any hand on her. I looked around and saw nothing. I stopped and concentrated on listening. I closed my eyes and heard foot steps. She wasn't teleporting, she was fast. I listen very carefully and raised my hand. I twitched my fingers to try to get a hand on her. I then started to count, "One…Two…Three…Four…" I heard she stopped in place. I threw my arm up and grabbed her with the hand.

She struggled to try to get out of the grip. I turned around and opened my eyes and smiled "I got you now, you evil witch." I summoned more hands around her, grabbing her other leg, then her arms. I stood in place and closed my hands, and held out my arms in front of me. I slowly moved my arms in the opposite direction, or away from me. Left to the left, right to the right. She screamed as she was being split in half. I saw that Qara and Zhjaeve watched and tried to get up.

I laughed and jerked my arms away and ripped her in half. Blood splattered everywhere and her organs fell out. I lowered my arms and walked up to the pieces of the Ambassador, I then picked up her head and ripped off the face clean where I had only the skull. I used my Eldritch and placed the skull on my shoulder and held it there. The Eldritch held it in place and stuck it there.

I turned around to Qara and Zhjaeve and I handed Zhjaeve the Scroll of Names. We then left back to Crossroad Keep and expected some news from Kana.


	16. Chapter 16 Alliance Part 2

Chapter 16: Alliance Part 2

"Captain, our scouts reported that there is a camp nearby and they believe it's the Shadow Reaver's."

"Good, I will leave immediately." I walked out of the castle and saw Zhjaeve and Ammon talking. I went up to Zhjaeve and said "You're coming with me, I will gather more and we will leave." As she was about to say something to me, I left to look for Elanee and Khelgar. I went to the tree where Elanee was sitting by.

Elanee looked up and said "I see you want me to come with, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because you have that look."

I shrugged and said "Alright, let's go. We need Khelgar as well."

We went to the Phoenix Tail Inn and I grabbed them both. I walked back to Zhjaeve and grabbed her as well. We set out on foot to look for the camp. We walked for hours to find this camp, and I looked back at the map where she marked the location. "It's out here, but where?"

I stopped and put my map away. I saw two Blade Golems, two Greater Shadows, and the Shadow Reaver. I ignored what the Shadow Reaver had to say and I attacked first, rising up my hand and of course setting it into flame, I sent out an area blast that killed the Shadows. Elanee raised her arm and called down a Lighting Storm and shocked the Blade Golem. Khelgar ran toward the other Blade Golem and started to throw punches and kicks. He kicked the Blade Golem so hard, that it flew back and fell over. Khelgar jumped in the air and held out his arm and went down at the Blade Golem and crushed the metal chest in. "Ha, this is more fun then swinging an axe!"

Zhjaeve stood back and took out the scroll and began to read the words on it. Elanee and I stood back and protected Zhjaeve while Khelgar kept the Shadow Reaver busy. He then saw a beam of light hit the Shadow Reaver and I soon realized that it was time. I charged after the Shadow Reaver at a speed that I have not done for a while, I pulled back my arm and as soon I got close, I then punched through its chest and dragged it across the ground while it was still standing. I jerked my arm out and grabbed its skull and ripped it off. I examined the skull and said "this will do fine." I used my Eldritch power and placed it on my other shoulder and held it there in place until the Eldritch enchanted it to my armor.

I then looked at the body and saw what it appeared to be a Shard. I grabbed it and placed it into my pouch along with the others. I then heard Zhjaeve say "It is time to reform the sword, _Kalach-Cha_."

"Do we have enough pieces for it?"

"We may or may not, but we must reform the sword and use it against the King of Shadows."

I nodded and we headed back to Crossroad Keep. There is where Ammon suggested that I will have to meet a Dragon by the name of Nolaloth, who long ago faced the King of Shadows. Zhjaeve then said we will need to return to West Harbor to the scar where we shall reform the sword.

I walked into the Phoenix Tail Inn and saw everyone but Elanee, Zhjaeve, Ammon, and Sand. Elanee and Sand were talking with my father and each other and Zhjaeve was talking with Ammon. I walked towards Sal and asked for a drink of there best. He handed me the mug and I took a drink and walked to Khelgar. "So Khelgar, want to go to your clan and asked for there assistants against the King of Shadows?"

"Damn right we are, they are good in fights like these and I know they will help us because I am an Ironfist like them."

"I hope your right, this travel will take a long time, so we need to hurry." I said as I took another drink.

"You're right, let's go now." Khelgar said eagerly and I followed him after I drank the last bit of the best ale.

Khelgar and I went alone to his clan's city. We walked for days and we encountered some guys on the way. When we arrived at the city, it was built underground, and it was huge. "Wow, look at this place. It's huge!"

"Yeah, our clan builds cities underground. Much different than the humans."

I followed Khelgar as we went into the throne room. I listen to the conversation that Khelgar and Keros had. "you Khelgar, are a deserter, you left the clan without notice."

"Look, I went for my own good to find a path Keros."

"And yet you dare to return to my throne and still declare yourself as a Ironfist."

I stepped in and said "Enough talk Dwarf, we need your help against the King of Shadows."

"And who are you might be? I will not help fight against the King of Shadows Demon. You and the humans are all the same."

I clutched my fist and said "What do we have to do to get you to help us fight against the King of Shadows?"

Keros laughed and said "I want you to bring Lord Nasher and kiss this very ground and say sorry for my amusement."

Khelgar then snapped back "Look here, I know we don't like each other, but we need your help! Just listen-."

"No Khelgar, you listen to me, I will not help you."

That is when I snapped and picked up Keros by the chest and said "You will help us, even if it means I will kill you."

Khelgar watched and said "Just put him down lad."

Keros then yelled out "Guards! Remove these men from my sight!"

I dropped Keros to the ground and he picked himself up off of the ground and brushed himself off. The guards escorted us out of the throne room and closed the door. "Well, that went well, wouldn't you say Khelgar?" I turned around to the door and smiled.

"Lad, let's just go. There's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is Khelgar." Khulmar came walking towards us and said "Follow me and I will show you."

We followed Khulmar into a room with a Hammer on top of the stand. I examined the Hammer and it was very large. Khelgar opened his eyes wide and saw it. "That's the Hammer of Ironfist. How did you find it?"

"It was buried deep in the tunnel that you helped us back at Old Owl Well. It is said, one who lifts this Hammer, will be able to lead us through anything. But you will need the gauntlets and belt to be able to hold this up. You guys have the Gauntlets of Ironfist, you will need the Belt of Ironfist."

I looked at Khelgar and said "it won't be hard, just mark the location on our map and we will go."

I handed Khulmar the map and he marked the location. Khelgar and I left to the mountains and we fought our way to the top, encountering Fire Giants on the way. When we saw a pass into the caverns, we came across a Dragon. We froze in place and looked at each other, and then back at the Dragon.

"Who dares come into my domain? Give me a reason not to kill you and eat you."

"Umm, we came a long way to look for a Belt from the Fire Giants. You're not going to eat us now will you?" I said rubbing my hands together creating fire on them.

"So, you also want to kill the Fire Giant? Excuse my rudeness, I am Tholapsyx, and I will like to make you a deal. You help me kill the Fire Giant King, then you can have your Belt."

I looked at Khelgar and he shrugged at me. "I don't know lad, I'm with you for what ever decision you make."

I looked back at Tholapsyx and walked near the Dragon. "So, if we help you, you will leave us be when we take the Belt and you have everything else?"

"You are correct."

I looked at my hands as they burned. I smiled at the Dragon and said with a lie "Deal."

Tholapsyx was pleased and said "The Fire Giant King is not afar from here. Go and I will assist you."

Khelgar and I left the Dragons presence and went to the Fire Giant King. We saw a lot of Giants and Hounds every where when we arrived. I turned my head to Khelgar and said "Let's hope that Dragon helps us. We won't live unless it appears."

"I hope your right." Khelgar said stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles.

I smiled and leaned in close to Khelgar and said "And by the way, I lied to the Dragon, were killing it after we get the Belt."

Khelgar turned to me and snapped "What! Are you insane! We will get our selves killed!"

"I know the Dragon is going to attack us, they all lie. Bazzuet warned me of this and I believe him."

Khelgar slipped on the Ironfist Gauntlets and said "alright lad, let's go."

We walked out to the middle of attention and saw the Fire Giant King sitting on a huge rock chair. He stood up and walked towards us and said "Leave now, or we will be force to kill you."

I raised my hand and pointed at the Belt "We are not leaving without the Belt."

The Fire Giant laughed and said "you small, you will die easily without a challenge." And laughed again.

I clutched my hand and fired out my Eldritch flame at one of the hounds. The hound turned to ashes and I said again "Give me the Belt, now!"

The Fire Giant was not pleased and orders an attack on me and Khelgar. Then came the Dragon to assist us to kill him. The Dragon opened its mouth wide and let out a Dragon breath of Fire and killed almost all of them. Khelgar and I went after the Fire Giant King. Khelgar jumped and kicked the Fire Giant in the face nearly knocking him down. I held up my hand and summoned an Orb of Souls and sent it flying to the King. The Orb went into his chest and the King let out a deep low scream and fell over and the Orb burst out of his chest carrying his soul within. Khelgar grabbed the belt and wrapped it around him. "It fits nicely, now what to do next."

I turned to the Dragon and said "Well, a deal is a deal, you may have everything and I killed your problem."

"Not just yet, you see, I want EVERYTHING, and that means the belt stays. You hand it over or I will kill you." Tholapsyx lowered its head and stared at me.

I looked at Khelgar and said "I told you." I raised up my hand and said "Take it from me if you can." I summoned Bazzuet and he was larger than last time, he was about as tall as the Dragon. "Bazzuet, kill this Dragon! I want to watch it suffer!"

Bazzuet grabbed the Dragons neck and held it up above him. The Dragon tried to escape it by using it arms clawing at him. Bazzuet used his other hand and grabbed the Dragons head and said "Hahaha, you are weak little one!" he ripped the Dragon head off and threw the head down in front of me. Bazzuet then began to pick up the body of the Dragon and said "I'm taking this back with me." He then disappeared back to the Lower Planes.

I walked up to the Dragons head and touched it. I placed my hand on its nose and said "Ver Small tal tier flammen." I shrunk the head down to the size of my back and placed the skull on my back and used my Eldritch power to enchant it to the armor. I turned around and said to Khelgar "Let's go."

We arrived back at the palace and we showed Khulmar the Belt of Ironfist. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that the true Belt of Ironfist?"

"Yes, you bet it is, It fits well on me as well." Khelgar smiled and he saw me walk towards the door to the throne.

I clutched my fist and fire came out moving around furiously. I pulled my arm back and punched the door wide open where it flew across the room. I walked in and said "Keros! Follow me before I murder your ass!"

"Guards! Get this Demon out of my sight!"

the guards cam after me and I summoned a Hellfire Shield around me. One of them charged after me and hit the shield and turned to ash. "Don't even try. Now, Follow me."

I walked out of the room and went into the room with the Hammer of Ironfist. Khelgar stood in front of it and waited until everyone was in especially Keros. Khelgar held out his arm and gripped on the Hammer. He pulled his arm up and carries the Hammer of Ironfist. I watched as Khelgar's face turned happy. "Ha, it's light as a feather!"

"By the Gods!" Khulmar couldn't believe his eyes. He bowed down first and everyone followed. Everyone bowed down to Khelgar, even Keros.

"Don't bow to me! I just came here for help against this King of Shadows and plus, you should be thanking my friend here. He's the one that helped me through these troubled times."

I smiled and said "Thank you Khelgar. Are we in an agreement then?"

"Yes, we will come to aid you against the King of Shadows." Keros didn't lift his head and Khelgar walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. I followed Khelgar out the door and we went back to Crossroad Keep.

When we arrived back at Crossroad Keep, I then remembered Elanee telling me about the Lizard folk for assistance. I walked up to Elanee and said "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she asked nervously.

"To go to Highcliff for lizard folk to help us against the King of Shadows." I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up and we began to walk out to Highcliff.

It's been a few hours before it got dark. I looked back at Elanee and I stopped. "We need to camp tonight. It's to dark to see. Here, set up the tents and I will make a fire and find something to eat."

Elanee grabbed the tents and set them up while I went out to kill something. I saw deer walking around. I raised my hand and summoned a hand to grab it. I walked up to it while it was alive and snapped its neck. I picked up the deer and walked back to camp. I dropped the deer on the ground and made a pit for the fire. I placed my hand over the pit a brought up a flame. I looked at Elanee and said "Can you cook meat?" I laughed and I picked up the deer and threw it in front of her.

She looked at it and said "How did you kill it?"

"Well, you know, hunting. It's been a long time since I hunt, so I kind of cheated."

"How did you cheat I might ask?" Elanee took out a knife and placed her hand on the deer and rubbed it fur, then stabbed it. she looked like she took no pride of doing so.

"Well for this one, I summoned hands and I walked up to it and snapped its neck."

Elanee stopped cutting and looked up at me "now why would you kill an animal of the forest like that?"

"Like I said, been a while since I hunted. You want me to tell you a story while you cook?"

Elanee gave a small smile and said "Sure, I like that."

I stood up and turned around. "when I was a kid, Daehgun and I usually went out and hunted birds, deer, or anything that we can eat. It was my first time hunting and I had a bow. I saw a deer about one hundred feet in front of me. Daehgun placed an arrow on his string and pulled back. I too placed an arrow on the string and pulled back. He looked at me and said 'you take the first shot' and I let go of the arrow. I watched as the arrow hit the deer. Daehgun let go of his to finish off the deer. I thought to myself that day I did not want to hunt again, because I saw fear within the eyes of the deer. I didn't want to kill it, but I had too. Now, tonight was the second time hunting after so many years, and that's why I went cheap killing this one."

"I see, why you go hunting out when I could have done that without lethally killing one with hate?"

"What? I didn't kill it with hate, I killed the deer…never mind. Here, hand me a piece of the deer."

Elanee carved out a piece and handed it to me. I was weird that Elanee was carving the deer and not me. I though she loves the animals but I think she doesn't care much for deer. I held the bloody meat and I cleaned it off and held out my hand over the fire.

"What are you doing Veltan?"

"Don't worry, fire don't hurt no more, remember?" my hand was in the flames and the meat was getting cooked. I flipped the meat over and cooked the other side. I took out my hand and took a bite of the deer. "Mmm, that is good. Want a piece?"

Elanee stared at me and said "No, I'm fine eating herbs and drinking my tea."

I gave a frown at her and said "Eh, more for me I guess. Mmmmm…that is good. Are you sure? You sure look like you need some meat on your bones." I laughed and Elanee threw a stick at my head. "Ow, that hurt."

"I don't eat meat, you should know that." She cooked the herbs and plants and ate them. I then grabbed some herbs from her pack and she watched as I took them. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on, I'm going to try something for you." I bit off a small chunk of meat and placed the herbs onto it. I placed my hand over the fire and watched the herbs burn into the meat. I pulled out my hand and examined it. "Here, eat this and tell me if you like it or not."

"Like I said, I don't eat-."

I put on finger on her lips and said "Just try it this one time." She turned a little red, like pink on her face and she snatched the meat from my hand. She put the meat in her mouth and began to chew. I watched her while she ate it. I smiled and said "You're not spitting it out, it seems you like my cooking better than most."

Elanee swallowed and said "There, happy now? Now I would like to get back to eating my herbs and drinking my tea."

"Fine, but someday, you will admit you like it." I lied down on the ground and stared at the stars. My tail was on my chest and I played with it. I began to remember that Neeshka and I looked up and began to imagine what each star connection looked like. I closed my eyes and heard foot steps get near me. I opened back up my eyes and saw Elanee sat next to me and stared at the stars. I opened my mouth and said "Beautiful, is it?"

"Yes they are. Veltan, have you always wonder, what it feels like to love?"

I turned pale, I looked at Elanee and smiled "Yes, I know what love feels like."

She looked the other way and looked at me "Can you tell me what it feels like?"

I sat up and brought my knees in and wrapped my arms around them. I looked at my hand and set a flame and stared at it trying to figure out how to describe love. "Ah, Love. It's always the thing between two people that really care for each other. One that feels for him or her. Like I felt for Neeshka, I loved her." I began to look at Elanee as she stared at the fire. "I mean, love is what couples…really care for each other. You want me to go into detail?"

Elanee sat in silence staring into the fire. I looked at the stars and said "Neeshka and I loved each other and she was drunk the day we save Shandra again. I carry her into the room and she kissed me. She told me not to leave and we began to make love to each other. That is when…" I looked at Elanee as she wiped she face quickly. I stopped talking and stood up and walked to my tent. "I'll see you in the morning Elanee." I lied down on my bedroll and closed my eyes.

I listened closely to hear Elanee stand up and walk to her tent. I heard her say something to her beloved pet, Naloch, she whispered "I don't know, I feel for Veltan, but I don't know what love is. he tried to explain, but that brought more pain."

I opened up my eyes and got out of my tent, out of the other end where Elanee couldn't see me. I walked into the woods to find a pool of water. I raised my hand and set it into flames and summoned Bazzuet once again. I took my clothes off and dove into the pool. "Why have you summoned me little one?"

"I need to talk. Since you understand me, how can I explain love to someone?"

Bazzuet laughed and said "Love? You got to be kidding me. Where I come from, there is no love, there's lust and hate, little one."

I threw a rock at Bazzuet and he growled at me. "Bazzuet, just help me out here before you start a fight that you can't win."

"Oh really little one." He walked towards my clothes and flung them into the pool.

"Why did you do that? Now there soaked and I didn't bring spares."

Bazzuet laughed and said "that's what you get little one."

I jumped out of the pool and ran nakedly to Bazzuet and punched him in the stomach. He swung his arm at me and I dodged and jumped on his arm and punched his face. Bazzuet fell over on the ground and I said "told you, you won't win."

"Hells, I would kill you if you were an enemy, but you are a friend of mine, so it's different." He rubbed his head and I jumped off of him and walked towards my clothes. I picked them up and looked at Bazzuet. "Guard me tonight, I'm afraid I can feel presence of something out here."

Bazzuet got up and followed me back at camp. I ran into my tent and put the blankets over me quickly before Elanee or anyone else saw me. "Where did you go?" Elanee asked as she poked herself out of the tent.

Bazzuet answered for me "Nowhere Elf, now go back to sleep."

Elanee went back into her tent. I closed my eyes and also feel asleep.


	17. Chapter 17 More Trouble

Chapter 17: Lizards and Dragons…Great Even More Trouble

I woke up to birds chirping in the trees. Bazzuet was gone and I figured that. I turned my head towards Elanee's tent and she was asleep still. I sat up and grabbed my clothes. They were a little wet, but they will dry quickly since it will get hot pretty soon. I quickly slipped on my clothes and packed up my bedroll and tent. I walked towards to the deer and I took the knife and stabbed it in the neck and ripped it open from top to where Elanee cut to. I ripped open the deer and put my hand in the deer and pulled out it's heart. I turned around to the pit and set fire once again. I placed my hand in the flames and cook the heart. I flipped it to cook the other side. I pulled my hand out of the fire and examined it. "Mmm, this looks good." I took a bite of it and I started to chew. As I did, I slowly turned my head to see Elanee's face in disgust. I swallowed then smiled and said "good morning."

"You're disgusting Veltan." She got out of her tent and went into the forest. I laughed and I ate the rest of it.

As soon as she disappeared, I followed her into the forest. She went to the pool where I was at last night. I watched as she striped of her clothes and walk into the water. I saw Naloch jump in and swam around. I looked up and jumped on the tree and hung upside down from my tail and watched. I smiled as she enjoyed her self. She cleaned her hair and ran her hand down her arm then took her other hand and did the same thing on the other arm. I heard the branch breaking. I heard laughter from Bazzuet in my head. "No, don't do-."

The branch broke and I fell. I landed in the bushes on my back. "Oww, Hells Bazzuet, you got me."

Elanee heard the noise and raised her hand and casted a ball of fire. "Who's there?"

I stood up and brushed myself. I turned around and saw her, "I'm sorry, I was just exploring and-."

"Veltan? Get out of here, you know I'm naked." She covered herself and I turned away.

"please, I seen it all before. To the looks of it, you have a beautiful figure Elanee. I grow fond of you." I lifted up my tail and swung it left and right "and I am pleased."

I walked away and went back to camp. I waited until Elanee got back, and as I did, I saw Neeshka jump out of the trees. "Neeshka? What the…How the Hells did you find me?"

Neeshka smiled and said "I been following you guys. Where Elanee?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know. I woke up and-."

Neeshka tripped me with her tail. I fell to the ground onto the top of the pit that was still lit up by my fire. "Ohhh, I wasn't expecting that." I used my tail to grab her leg and tripped her. I held onto her as she struggled to escape from the grip. "Now, why did you do that?"

Neeshka didn't answer and she cut my tail. I moved my tail off of her and said out loud "Ow! Damn it!" I grew angry with her. "I don't want to hurt you Neeshka, but-."

She kicked my chest and I flew back into the bushes behind me. I jumped up and raised my hand. I summoned a hand to grab her leg. "I got you now. See, you can't win against me Neeshka."

Neeshka lifted her dagger and threw it at my hand. The blade went through my hand and the fire went away. I grabbed on wrist and said at the top of my lung that I shouldn't have said "Son of a Bitch! You dirty little Demon…you know what happens when…" I smiled at her and looked at my hand. I grabbed the dagger and ripped it out. I threw it on the ground and I looked up at Neeshka. I lifted up my leg and charged after her. I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off of the ground "I see fear within you…and love, now why…" I dropped her and I looked at my hand then back at Neeshka. I smiled and said "Hahaha…you still have love for me eh? And this is how you show it?" I jumped on top of her and looked at her eyes.

Neeshka smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up and kissed me. I lifted her up and held her tightly on me. I walked over to a nearby tree and kissed her. I then stopped and stared at her and said "Why?"

She had a couple of tears go down her face and said "Because I still care for you, I still love you."

I let go of her and I sat down at the rock. I looked at my hand as it healed. I sat in silence and saw Elanee come through the woods and saw us. "Neeshka? What are you doing here?"

I answered for Neeshka "She was following us. I figured we can use her help."

Neeshka then said "Yeah, what he said."

Elanee grinned and said "So, we heading out to Highcliff?"

I stood up and said "yeah, lets go."

It was strange that Neeshka came out of no where and attacked me. We kept walking to Highcliff until I saw the couple from the Inn near West Harbor being attacked by Lizard folk. I then yelled "Over here weaklings!"

The Lizards charged after me. Neeshka went up ahead and killed one of them easily. Elanee casted Arc of Lighting and chained it two three of the Lizards. I went up to the couples and said "What's happening?"

"I don't know, they just came out and attacked us. There's more at Highcliff. It doesn't look like they are going to attack, but the set up camp and no one is aloud to leave."

I ran to Highcliff and went to talk to Elder Mayne about the Lizard folk. He said that they just arrived and set up camp and won't go away. I looked over his shoulder and saw one of the Lizards wounded and been placed in the pin. I ran to the Lizard and examined him. He was unconscious and didn't move. "Elanee, can you help him?"

"yes, I can, but not for very long." Elanee walked beside the Lizard and healed him and woke him up.

I saw the Lizard wake up and I said "Why have you come here?"

"It was said that this was our ancient home in the past and we want to take it back."

"Why? Who's leading you?" I asked while Elanee tried to keep him awake.

"Batha, our Shaman, he lead us here. He has great power, he is know as 'dance with shadows in the swamp'."

I opened my eyes wide and said "Oh no. The King of Shadows got to him." I stood up and walked out and went to the south. Elanee and Neeshka followed. When we arrived I saw Slaan again. "Slaan, why are you here?"

"Slaan not fight, Batha comes and waited for you."

I looked around and saw a group of Lizard folk guarding another Lizard. They spread apart and they said "Batha!"

Batha then walked towards me and spoke with his mind. "I waited a long time to meet you Shard Bearer."

Elanee was fascinated by him and said "he learned to speak with his mind, I'd be cautious though."

I closed my eyes and spoke back "Why are you here?"

"I have seen the future and I wanted to meet you. I have great power and I believe I need to take the shards from you." He transformed himself into an Earth Elemental and attacked me. He launched me in the air and I hit the ground.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and said "ah, show time." I stood up and raised my left hand. "Ver la tal tier flammen kyouck mas shael baal los gey." I transformed my self into a Lesser Demon. I let out a loud roar and I looked at Batha. Neeshka went to go attack the Lizard guards and Elanee also Transformed herself into a Water Elemental. I got down on all fours and charged like a dog. I jumped on Batha and brought him down. I clutched my hand and punched his chest, shattering the rock. I punched him again in the chest and shattered more. He moved his arm and hit me off. Elanee attacked him from behind when he got up and shattered his back. I then ran as fast as I can and jumped, held out my arm, pulled back, and punched at full force. I punched him in the chest and the rock shattered as my arm also went through him. I pulled my arm out and jumped down. I rose up my hand and turned myself into my original form as did Elanee. Batha changed and stood up.

"You are stronger than I anticipated, Shard Bearer. If I may ask, I must read your mind."

I smiled and said "Fine."

He closed his eyes and went into my head. he read my mind and then stopped. I looked at him and said "you need to stop, the King of Shadows is controlling you."

Batha paused then said "What must I do?"

"I need you and your Lizard folk to join me, to fight the King of Shadows at Crossroad Keep, and don't bother these people again."

Batha nodded and walked away, and the rest of the Lizard folk followed him. I looked down to see blood dripping. It came from my chest, I placed my hand on it and said "Not…Now!" I somehow set my hand into a blue flame and healed the wound. I pulled my hand away and looked at it "This is new, I can heal myself?"

Elanee watched and Neeshka just smiled. I looked up at them and said "I think were done here, let's head back to Crossroad Keep."

We arrived back at Crossroad Keep and I went up ahead into the castle. Once I arrived in, I looked around for Zhjaeve. I saw no sign of her, so I just went into my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked at my hand and wondered how do I heal myself again? I opened the drawer and pulled out a knife, I placed the knife on my wrist and cut myself, since I was used to the cuts, I didn't mind it, and I held my hand in front of me and concentrated to bring the blue flame back. I watched as the red flame changed to blue and I held it over my cut. I watched as the cut was disappearing. "Huh, I bet I can get used to this."

I then heard foot steps and I looked over at the door and saw Neeshka walk in and closed the door. I watched as she pulled out a dagger. I looked down at the ground and said "so, you're here to kill me?"

Neeshka laughed and said "Kill you, no. I want to see if you still got it."

I stood up and waited for her attack. She ran at me with the dagger and I dodged it and grabbed her tail and tucked on it. "Ow, that hurt." She swung the dagger down and I slid on the ground and jumped back up on my feet.

"Neeshka, you won't be able to hit me, even though I'm a Warlock and not Rouge like you, but I can move."

She ran after me once again and actually got me. I looked down and she stabbed my stomach. I looked into her eyes and smiled. She pulled out the dagger and I fell down. She stood over me and said "You're still slow Veltan." She watched as I closed my eyes and I began to die.

She turned around and I opened my eyes. I had my hand on my stomach and healed myself. I stood up and walked up behind her and grabbed her throat and then used my other hand to grab her hand. I used my tail to wrap around her. I smiled and said "you forgot one of the rules, always check your prey."

I then began to move my hand off of her throat down into her front end into her pants. "Your wet, and I wonder why."

Neeshka blushed and spun herself around and used her tail and tripped me. I fell to the ground and looked up at her. "Keep your dirty hands off of me or I will gut you."

I laughed and said "You already tried and failed."

She stomped out of my room and I stood up and looked at my hand. I smelt it and her scent was still there. I laughed and I walked out of my room. I walked outside and asked Ammon about Nolaloth was again. I walked around to find Zhjaeve then I grabbed Elanee, then Khelgar, and then lastly Neeshka. We walked to where Ammon marked the location where we can find the Dragon.

It took us hours to reach halfway to Nolaloth's Valley. I looked up and saw the stars coming out. I stopped and said "it's getting dark, we will set up camp, Elanee will be the leader, I will go out and find food for us to eat, and I'll be back."

I walked ahead and Elanee set up camp and Neeshka went to sit by a tree and Khelgar kept watch. Zhjaeve stared up at the stars and talked to herself softly.

I was in the woods hunting. My hand was on fire and I looked around for something to kill. I then saw a deer walking with other two deer's. I held up my hand and grabbed them. I of course walked up to them and stared into there eyes as they struggled to get out. I had a tear go down my face, blood of course. I grabbed then deer's neck and snapped it, then I grabbed the others neck and snapped there's as well. I picked all three up and walked back to camp. Khelgar then yelled "there you are lad, and you brought some meat, good, im starving."

I smiled and said "don't dig in yet, I have to cook it." I dropped the deer's on the ground and pulled out a knife and stabbed one in the neck, then dragged the knife down tearing it in half. I pulled out the organs and then the meat. I took the meat and held it in my hand. "Khelgar, set up a pit for the fire."

Khelgar made a pit by punching the ground and placed rocks around it. I smiled and said "that works too." I held out my left hand and casted a flame into the pit. I placed my hand with the meat into the flame. I cooked one side then flipped it. "Khelgar, give me your plate." Khelgar handed me his plate and I put the meat on it. He took a bite and said "Lad, this is sooo much better than back at the Inn, you should be cooking for now on."

I laughed and said "I'm not that good." I stuck on hand in the deer and pulled out another piece and cooked it. "Neeshka, you want one?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have one." Neeshka hopped up and grabbed a plate. I placed the meat on her plate and she took a bite. "Khelgar's right, this is good, what's your secret?"

I smiled and said "Nothing, just pure meat that is fresh." I again placed my hand in the deer and pulled out another meat and cooked it. "Zhjaeve, want?"

Zhjaeve turned around and said "I'll take half, then I am going out for herbs to place on it."

Elanee looked up at me and figured out I learned to put herbs on meat from Zhjaeve. I stuck my hand in the deer and looked up at Elanee, "You want one? Or are you going to eat just herbs?"

She gave me a smirk and said "I'll take a small piece with herbs on it."

I smile and pulled out deer meat that was the size of my hand and cooked it. I grabbed herbs out of my pack and placed them on the meat. I then asked "Give me your plate." She handed me it and I put the meat onto it. "Enjoy."

Elanee took at bite and liked it. I put my hand in the deer again. I smiled and looked around. Khelgar noticed I was smiling "What's funny lad?"

"oh just…" I pulled out the heart of the deer and held it in my hand and cooked it "I eat deer hearts, I wish I knew how to cook them like Daehgun did."

Neeshka looked at me and looked like she was about to choke on her food. Khelgar laughed at her and Elanee looked away. Zhjaeve didn't mind it. I pulled out my hand from the fire and took a huge bite of the heart. "Mmmmm, you guys should try this." I took another bite and Neeshka looked like she was about to drop her food and stop eating. Khelgar just kept on eating. Elanee looked away as she ate.

I pulled out a pouch of Gems and said "Well, look what we have here, my Rubies decided to come back with me. Hmm, I wonder who did it Neeshka."

"What? I didn't do it."

"Really? Well, I might as well do this." I took out the Rubies and made a circle. I stood in the middle of it and took out a dagger that I took from Neeshka.

"Wait, how did you get my dagger?"

I rose up my arms and I formed all of the Rubies into one and enchanted the dagger. I picked up the dagger and looked at it. "here, this will work better." I tossed it to Neeshka and she caught it. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I walked towards my tent and lied down on the bedroll. I lifted my hand and said "Flammen o tier." I summoned fire around my tent and I slept.

The next morning, I woke up and sat up in my bedroll. I got up and out of my tent and stretched. I packed up my things and walked without anyone noticing. I went into the woods and saw a pool of water. "Perfect." I summoned Bazzuet and he was not happy.

"Why the Hells did you summon me, this better be good."

"Relax Bazzuet, I just wanted company."

"if you wanted company, then ask that pretty Elf that you love so much, or ask that little Tiefling to go with you since she will do anything for a Demon."

I snapped back "Hey, don't you dare repeat that again. You know that I love Elanee very much, but I'm giving her some space. Neeshka, of course she will, I'm the only one she hangs around the most. Now, enough chit chat Bazzuet, why are you grumpy?"

Bazzuet put his foot in the pool to fell the water, then walked in. "Ahh, this is relaxing. No wonder you people live up here. And what did you ask? Why am I grumpy? You want to know?"

"Yes, I am here as a friend, you can tell me anything."

"Something that you should know. I have been given an assignment from the Demon Lord himself. He said I will have to kill you."

I glared at Bazzuet to see if he can do it. "he gave me a lot of his power to kill you, and…and."

"Are you going to do it?" I looked down in the water and saw my reflection.

"Yes." He said quickly.

I sighed and jumped out of the pool and put my clothes on. Bazzuet got out and stood across from me. I laughed and said "you won't win."

"Ha, that's what you said last time." He held up his head and roared then lowered his head and growled.

I heard foot steps behind me, and I knew who they were. I clutched my fist and set it on fire. I punched the ground and set lined of fire towards Bazzuet. He absorbed them and said "Fire, I must warn you, don't use it."

I looked at my hand and back at him. He charged after me and I stood in place. He swung his arm and grabbed me. He looked at me and stared into my eyes. He squeezed he harder and harder. "Eh, little one, you didn't put much of a fight."

"What can I say, nothing I can do." He squeezed me and then I broke. He dropped me and watched as I fell onto the ground. I faded and he looked around. I then laughed out loud "You think that I can be that easy? Do you remember me looking at my reflection in the water? Well, you don't so I will end it."

Bazzuet turned around and saw me transform into a Lesser Demon. I charged after him and I jumped, pulled back my arm. I was too fast for him to react and I punched through him, ripping out his black heart in the process. I then whispered "I am sorry, my friend." I had a blood of tear come down my form and I pulled back and watched him fall to the ground. I transformed myself back and I walked back to camp. I saw everyone up and moving. "Alright, let's go."

When we arrived at Nolaloth's Valley, we saw what appeared to be a heart. I listened to what Zhjaeve had to say "this is the heart of Nolaloth, we must be careful, there are guardians that keep this heart protected."

We proceeded on and I went to where the end of the cliff was. I saw a Dragon head and what appeared to be Nolaloth. I spoke to him about the shards and how do we reform it. then I told him about the King of Shadows. Before he was gone again he asked me a favor "I want you to destroy my heart and free me from this prison."

"I will, I promise you that." I left his presence and went towards his heart once again. Two Dragons came swooping in and landed. Khelgar then said "More Dragons? Great lad, like before right?"

I turned to Khelgar and said "Yeah, but not as big and we don't have…never mind."

The Dragons began to breathe out fire and I was not affected by it. I laughed out loud and said "Pathetic, my turn." I jumped under one of there heads and my arm went through the Dragon's head and I pulled it down to the ground. I then looked at the next Dragon. I charged after it and did the same thing. "I am tired of these damn creatures, have they not learned there lesson? Now to destroy the heart." I set my hand on fire and walked onto the pool of water and faced the heart. I pulled back my arm and punched it. I held onto my hand and said "Son of a…that hurt. Elanee, Zhjaeve, Neeshka, Khelgar, any suggestions?"

Zhjaeve stepped by me and pointed where I had to destroy the heart. There was an opening in the heart. I sighed and jumped up. I casted and Eldritch flame into the heart. I flew off when it flashed and exploded. I hit the ground hard enough where my lower spine popped out of place. I tried to stand, but I was falling over. "Elanee, my lower back is out of place. I need you too-."

Elanee walked towards me and took her hands and placed it on my lower back and pushed in until she heard a pop. She got off of me and I stood up "Thanks. Ow that hurt. Alright, Nolaloth said we need to go to where the scar is and reform the sword there, I may know where."


	18. Chapter 18 Making Sword, Shadows, Love

Chapter 18: Reforming the Sword, Killing Shadow Reaver's, and Love

We arrived at West Harbor and I was still upset what they did. As we explored the place and went to look for the Scar, we have fought Shadows on the way. When we arrived at the Scar, Zhjaeve walked ahead and sat down on the end of the Scar "come, sit with me _Kalach-Cha, _together, we shall reform the sword."

I walked toward the Scar and sat down. I pulled out the Shards and placed them in the middle of the Scar. "what do I need to do next?"

"you will need to focus your will upon the sword as I say the words to reform it."

I closed my eyes and cleared everything in my mind. I heard Zhjaeve saying "in this place broken upon shadow carved deep in earth…what was sundered from two peoples born…make all that was scatter whole again by the heart that guides the will…by the will that guides the hand…and the hand that guides the blade."

The Shards were formed into the sword of which I stood up and carried in my hand. I looked at the blade as it shined in front of me. I looked at Zhjaeve and said "this sword, it's…thank you."

Zhjaeve then said "I did nothing by all I did was walk by you, wait, something comes."

"How does it feel to be back home Shard Bearer? Is that the Sword of Gith? It looks so fragile." The Shadow Reaver came and walked towards us. He had some friends and I gripped tightly on the sword.

I looked at Zhjaeve and said "Do it." Zhjaeve pulled out the Scroll of Names and began reading.

Neeshka and Khelgar ran ahead and Elanee and I stayed behind and protected Zhjaeve. The Shadow Reaver summoned more Shadows and Demons to face us. I held the sword tightly and killed whatever got near. The blade was powerful, it killed the shadows in one hit. Khelgar kept the Shadow Reaver busy by throwing punches and kicking and tripping. Neeshka fought off the Demons and kept them off of Khelgar. Elanee and I just stood back and protected Zhjaeve while she was almost finished reading the Scroll of Names. As soon I saw the beam hit the Shadow Reaver, I charged after him with the sword and I placed my hand on the end of the handle and pushed the blade into him. I wrapped my hand around the sword and swung up and split him open into two. I looked at the sword as it was glowing white and it was shiny, and the edge of the blade had curves that make it easier to stab. I turned around and looked at Zhjaeve.

Zhjaeve looked back at me and said "We should leave now, we must return to the Castle."

I nodded and looked around West Harbor. The bodies lie on the ground untouched, the blood around them, children slaughtered, women killed, and men that fought died with honor. I had a tear go down my face and said "This place, was my home, and now it's gone, along with everyone I knew."

Elanee stared at me and also looked around and said "So ends West Harbor. I spent so long watching this place that... it's like my childhood is gone along with it."

I smiled at Elanee and I walked, before I left, I turned my head once more and then walked again. "Goodbye my friends, I will always miss you."

When we arrived back at Crossroad Keep, I heard new of King of Shadows already started to march here. I then heard that Callum from Old Owl Well was fighting a Shadow Reaver not far from here. We left to go help him. When we arrived at the position, we watched as he and his men fight the four golems. The golems fell and then got back up and attack Callum. He fell onto the ground and never got up. "Zhjaeve, do it." Zhjaeve took out the Scroll of Names and began to read. I turned to Elanee and said "Stay here and protect, Khelgar…Neeshka…follow me."

Elanee stayed where Zhjaeve was and Khelgar, Neeshka, and I ran down and went to fight the golems. The Shadow Reaver gave them Elemental power within them and he commanded them to attack us. I left the blade in the sheave and I held up my hand. I summoned fire around me and charged after the Shadow Reaver. I knew I can't kill him, but I had to distract him from Zhjaeve. I grabbed the Reaver and I jumped up in the air and dropped down, his head first into the ground. I pulled my hand out of the ground and watched as he laughed and got back up. Khelgar was punching very quickly and the Golems kept on falling down and getting up. Neeshka also attacked one of them and tried to rip them apart, but they built them selves back together. I saw a beam go from Zhjaeve to the Reaver. I turned to the Reaver and smiled. "Immortal my tail!" I grabbed his head with my hand and gripped tightly on it. I squeezed his head until it shattered everywhere. His head was gone and while his body was still up, I spun around and kicked him in the chest and launched him across the river. I put my leg down and saw Nevalle arrive.

"Veltan, come to Crossroad Keep quickly and ready your forces."

I nodded and left with Nevalle. When we got back at the Castle we ere in the war room making a plan. "Okay, our forces are ready for you Nevalle."

Nevalle nodded and left to go fight the undead that are coming. After hours of fighting with the undead, I saw Nevalle and the forces retreat back here to the castle. Aldanon then told me that Ammon Jerro left before the battle and I heard Bishop say that he'll help me track him down. I went alone with Bishop and we left for Shandra's Farm.

When we arrived, I saw Ammon Jerro standing and talking to the Demon I saw back at the Haven. It looked like Koraboros and I joined in. "Ah, it seems you brought more friends for me to kill, especially the Demon."

"I won't be easy to kill, I already killed one of my friends from the Lower planes and he said he was sent by the Demon Lord, who is it? You?"

"Foolish little one, Bazzuet was not sent to kill you, we was trying to save you from you being corrupted."

I stared at Koraboros with anger and I clutched my fist until I heard a crack in my fingers. "He…"

Then Koraboros attacked and I just stood in place. Bishop was shooting arrows at the Hounds he summoned and telling me to fight. I turned to him and smiled. I turned around again and walked up behind Koraboros without him noticing since he was attacking Ammon. I pulled back my arm and set my whole body into a flames. I jumped forward launching myself to Koraboros. I moved my arm forward and I hit Koraboros and my whole body went through him. I landed and I watched as he suffered a blow that made a hole within him. I walked towards him and laughed "Say hello for me to Bazzuet, will you?"

Koraboros fell to the ground and turned to ash. I looked at Ammon as he argued with me. He was silent when I said he should be remorseful for what he has done in the past. He dropped to his knee and said "Shandra, I am sorry. If there's any forgiveness you can give me in this land…I am sorry as well to you Veltan."

I saw a spot behind him where it was sparkling. Ammon stood up and walked towards it and picked it up. He examined it and placed it around his neck. I then turned around and said "Let's head back and see what's happening."

When we arrived back at the castle, I went into the War Room and heard what I must do. Kana then told me I can take two of my friends with me and wither archers or fighters. I thought for a moment and said "Elanee and Khelgar, you are to accompany me, and i will take the Fighters with me as well."

Elanee smiled and said "I will do what I must to fight against the shadows and bring life back to the land."

Khelgar laughed and said "What do you need me for?"

I smiled at him and said "A man of your fighting skill, we can get through this no problem."

We left to the Outskirts of Crossroad Keep where we shall destroy the bridges. When we arrived I saw my father. "Father? What are you doing here?"

Daehgun looked around and said "Do you think I will sit around and not help to fight against the King of Shadows?"

I hugged him and said "Good to see you too." I let go of him and told him what we must do. He left to scout the area. I went down to help out more of the Greycloaks from the undead. We cleared the first bridge and we went to the second only to encounter a Shadow Priest and Black Garius. Garius summoned more undead around us and enchanted them to make them stronger and bigger. I looked around and said "Ha, you think that should scare me? I faced better challenges than this."

Garius grinned and disappeared. The undead charged after us and we attacked. Daehgun was on top of a rock shooting arrows from above. Elanee casted Earthquake around her and killed most of the undead. Khelgar ran around punching and kicking at each of the undead. I used my Eldritch Fire and hit each one. I then stood still and thought for a moment. "I wonder." I lifted up my left and said the words to summon my dear friend. I watched as a circle of flame was in front of me. I was disappointed that nothing came out until something flew out into the air and let out a roar. "Bazzuet you sniveling little Demon!"

Bazzuet laughed and landed "Good to see you too little…Veltan."

I looked around and said "Have fun."

Bazzuet ran on all fours and charged after each and one of the undead. He ripped there bones apart, broke them in half, and threw them at each other. I looked at Elanee and laughed. "I knew he wasn't gone."

Elanee smiled and went back to attacking the undead. Khelgar was on top of a rock where he killed a Skeleton archer and said "Lad, did you summon that blasted Demon? Ha!"

Bazzuet was on a rage and said "I haven't had this much fun since…I don't know when."

When the battle was over and we have won, we destroyed the bridges and I talked to Daehgun as he left to somewhere. I looked at Bazzuet and said "I though you were dead? How did you…do you know a Demon by the name of Koraboros?"

He laughed and said "It's a long story and yes, I know that blasted Demon, he's one of those 'knows the plot' types. He make me want to kill myself. Why?"

I smiled and said "I killed him."

Bazzuet laughed and said "you killed him eh? You do realize that Demons like me can't die, right? We just get sent back to the Depths of Hells."

I nodded and raised my hand to make him disappear. Khelgar, Elanee, and I went back to the castle for a report. When we arrived, Kana congratulated me on the success and said we should rest and I will be on the walls. I watched as everyone walks away except for Elanee. She stood in place and looked at me. I walked up to her and said "What's wrong?"

Elanee snapped back "you are not seriously attacking on the walks are you?"

I shrugged and said "well, there's no other way."

Elanee snapped back "Yes there is, but not right now. I know we have to face the King of Shadows, but I don't understand way it's about you."

I looked into Elanee eyes and said "then show me…Elanee."

She smiled and said "Come with me to the walls."

I followed her to the castle walls and we stared up to the sky. "See how the clouds cover the moon and blow away, with the wind? It will not last when the Shadow comes and claims this land." She paused and looked at me and I looked back. "I know that you are fighting for more than the castle, but for Faerûn's heart."

I smiled and said "I known that for sometime, I been trying to save the land from evil for now and I thought I could never make it this far without your help, Elanee."

Elanee smiled and looked like she was about to blush again, but she kept herself up "I care for you…not as a friend, but deeper. It runs powerfully within me…I tried to fight it off for sometime, but some things cannot be silent for long…I…I Love you Veltan."

I stepped forward and looked into her eyes. "I known that you loved me and I also love you. This talk is useless, I will show you what love is." I held up my hands to her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

We then were in her room and we kissed on the bed. We both were naked and we didn't mind. Elanee had her arms around me as she was kissing. I stopped and she let go of me. I kissed her lips, then I went down and kissed between her breasts, then I went down and kissed her body. I then spread open her legs and placed then over me. I took my two fingers and placed them inside of Elanee. She moaned and I moved my fingers out and in. She was wet, and she had the scent that I always loved. I took my fingers out and placed my mouth on her, licking her and she placed her hand on top of my head and moaned a little louder. I stopped and went up to Elanee's face. I smiled at her and she smiled back and blushed. I then asked "Is it alright?"

She stared into my eyes and kissed me "Yes."

I stuck myself in her and pushed in. she let out a moan and I pulled out and back in. I kept on repeating the movement of going in and out. Elanee placed her legs around my back and had her arms around me. We both were sweating and I felt lust and love within me. Elanee rolled me over and she was on top. She moved her hips up and down. Elanee then moaned a little louder and said "I love you." And she bent over and kissed me. I said back "I love you too." I had little time and she already came. I thrusted myself up and came within her. Elanee fell beside me breathing hard and looking at me. I kissed her on the lips and wrapped her into me. She wrapped her arms around me and we lied in bed loving each other.

After a while, a guard come in and yells "Captain! Captain!"

I turned over to look at him and gave him a glare "What in the Hells are you barging in here for?"

Elanee covered herself and listened. The guard then said "Forgive me, but we need you in the War Room, the attack already started."

I sat up and said "Alright, I'll be there in a bit. Now…Leave!"

The guard left and I grabbed my clothes off of the floor with my tail. I looked over at Elanee and smiled "looks like we have to go."

She smiled back and leaned over to kiss me. I held up my hand to her face and kissed her lips. I slipped on my clothes and stood up. I walked a few feet from the door and turned around and looked at Elanee "You going to get dress?"

"Not with you in here." She smiled as she grabbed her clothes.

I laughed and said "I am not leaving." I sat down on the chair nearby and watched as she slipped on her green leather panted over her legs slowly, then up to her waist. I then watched as she put on the green leather over her upper body and her breasts. I stood up and walked towards the door and said "You coming?"

"Yes, I will be there in a minute." She smiled and sat on the bed staring at me.

I walked out and went into the war room. When I arrived, Neeshka stared at me and sniffed. I held up my hand to my nose and smelled Elanee's scent. I looked at Neeshka as she glared at me. I then heard what Kana had to say. The King of Shadows is coming towards Crossroad Keep and what I had to do is to hold the attack until dawn. I nodded and said "Ammon and Elanee, you coming with me."

They nodded and we left to the walls…


End file.
